Sweet Dreams
by WillowDamon17
Summary: Willow Crecy works at a magazine as a secretary, shy and reserved. At a party on Halloween, she meets a dark stranger. Not sure if she should go along with it, she politely declines his advances. When she begins seeing him in her dreams, she doesn't think it's anything serious and dismisses it. Little did she know she upset a very powerful person. Movie-verse, Post-Avengers, HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So...as some await my next chapter from my LotR fic, I've decided to go ahead with the Avengers fic. No, I don't have any clue about the comics. This is purely a movie-version fic. The Avengers will show up soon...I promise. P.S should my main character, Willow Crecy, have a superpower? If so, what should it be? I leave that to you guys! Song at the party is The Great Shipwreck of Life by IAMX **

Chapter One

Willow stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out the dress she decided to wear for the party. Drax, her faithful black and white border collie, wagged his tail and turned his head to the side, causing Willow to laugh.

"I assume you approve?" Willow asked him and Drax barked. Willow laughed and finished placing a locket around her neck. Her blonde hair was in loose curls and her hazel eyes were outlined with makeup.

Essence Magazine was hosting a Halloween party and as a part of its staff, Willow was required to go. Right before she got out of college, she was offered the position as secretary to one of the editors, Maureen Ethel, and she accepted. What was she supposed to do; wait a year and live on her own while hoping to find a job? Willow had started the job the day after graduation and answered phones with haste. Maureen was happy with Willow being her assistant and Willow was fine with the job.

There was a knock on her apartment door and Willow walked over to answer it. Mimi, her best and only friend at the magazine, stood there dressed as a pixie with a grin on her face. Her brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail and her blue eyes shone darker in the moonlight. She held her car keys in one gloved hand and an umbrella in the other. Willow let Mimi enter and was immediately attacked by Drax.

"You look hot, by the way," Mimi mentioned as soon as she calmed Drax and Willow shook her head, returning to her room.

"Why'd you dress slutty? Are you planning on finding someone tonight?" Willow inquired, teasing.

"Whoa, where did those words come from? I'm not dressing slutty. It's Halloween and I wanted to be a pixie, so there it is. It's not any of your concern whether I find a hot guy or not. I have to be responsible because I have an important call early in the morning," Mimi explained and Willow nodded, pulling into the black heels that complimented her outfit. " Look who's talking. You're the one dressed like a stripper."

"We are not starting this, Mimi. I'm supposed to be a vampire. Do you see the fangs?" Willow inquired and opened her mouth. Fake fangs were apparent to Mimi.

"You always go as a vampire. Ever since freshman year in college, you've been a vampire. Granted, your style has improved, but that's not the point. You need to do something different. Even Drax thinks so," Mimi mentioned and Willow shook her head. She always dressed in up in a different way.

"No, this will be fine. You know I don't go shopping for new costumes like you do. Now come on, we should get going," Willow advised and gave Drax a pat on the head before grabbing her own keys and purse.

In the parking lot, Mimi had parked right next to Willow's motorcycle. Mimi had an aversion to motorcycles and constantly asked why Willow would keep such a deathtrap. Everyone thought Willow was a shy girl who didn't have fun. On nights when she could let loose, she'd take her motorcycle. Normally, she'd take the bus to work or get a ride with Mimi.

Willow had pulled a leather jacket over her white dress and started the bike. Mimi gave her a wave and drove off to meet her at the party. It was in downtown Chicago and Willow didn't live too far away.

Mimi waited impatiently for Willow to arrive. She thought it was a good thing the party was a sort of masquerade. If Willow didn't arrive soon, Mimi would go in without her. Just as Mimi was about to head inside, Willow's motorcycle arrived. She parked it and took off her helmet, slipping her mask over her face. It was white to match her dress for the evening.

"It's about time," Mimi grumbled, walking over to meet Willow.

Willow got off her bike and grabbed her purse for the evening. Mimi walked with her to the front and they were admitted into the building. Strobe lights illuminated the people dancing and there was a bar off to the side where many were congregating. Above were a lounge and a stairwell that led the way. Mimi had been to the club before and was the one to suggest the location. It was closed to the public for the function.

"I'm going to go find myself a guy to dance with. Do you want to join me?" Mimi offered, but Willow shook her head. She made her way over to the bar instead.

Mimi watched as Willow walked away. She was different for some reason and it irked Mimi how apparent the change was. It was like she had donned this new persona just for this occasion. Mimi shrugged and made her way up to lounge to find someone to dance with.

He stood, watching the mortals in their revelry. All he knew was that _she_ would be here and he'd finally get to the bottom of why he dreamed of her constantly. It wasn't hard getting past the mortals guarding the place. With a bit of trickery, he was able to walk right in.

Willow ordered a martini and was given it immediately. When Willow drank, she didn't overdo it. As she glanced around the room, she spotted Mimi on the upper level trying to coax some poor guy into a dance. She smiled to herself and then directed her gaze at the center of the building where everyone was dancing. They were having a great time and Willow took slow sips of her drink.

"Do you want to dance?" a guy suddenly asked Willow and she took notice that he was absolutely drunk even though the night was still young.

"Um, no thanks, I'm just observing," Willow said quietly. The confidence she channeled when she walked in, faded immediately when she needed it most.

"Oh come on, babe. It won't kill you to dance with me," the guy said and Willow shook her head. He was taller than her and wasn't wearing a mask at all. His brown hair was messy and his mustache was unkempt.

"I have someone waiting for me," Willow said suddenly and slipped away with her drink in hand. Hopefully Mimi would still be in the lounge, flirting with some guys.

As his gaze flickered across the area, he spotted someone coming up the stairs. Her blonde hair was slightly curled and he felt something in his chest. It had to be her.

Mimi was sitting with two guys when Willow reached the top of the stairs. She made her way over to her best friend, finally noticing their co-worker, Ethan. He waved to Willow and motioned for her to come over.

"So you finally decided to join us," Mimi stated and Willow nodded.

"You look frazzled, Willow. Were you dancing down there?" Ethan wondered and she shook her head, taking off the mask. Her hazel eyes, looked around a bit before settling on Mimi and the company she was keeping.

"No, this guy kept trying to get me to dance with him. He was so drunk I didn't even want to go near him," Willow explained and put her empty martini glass down on the table in front of her, catching the eye of someone near the railing.

"Well, I met Aiden here and we might go down to dance in a little bit. You can come with us," Mimi suggested and Willow rolled her eyes. She'd be a definite third wheel if she went down with the two.

"Why don't all four of us go down there? I can dance with you, Willow," Ethan offered and Willow smiled at his offer.

"That'd be great. Just let me get this stupid mask back on," Willow replied and stood up with Mimi, Ethan, and Aiden.

He was certain that it was who he thought. She had taken off her mask as he wanted and had looked over at him. As soon as he had the opportunity, he'd truly see if it was her. The only way to find out would be to speak with her.

Willow laughed as Ethan spun her around. Mimi bumped into Willow and gave her a wink. She had called Ethan over on purpose. It was Mimi's quest to find a boyfriend for Willow. She hadn't dated in three years and Mimi wanted to end it. It was her goal to match Ethan and Willow together. The music picked up and Willow went with Mimi back up to the lounge to get some water while the guys grabbed beers. Willow had grabbed the waters and returned to find Mimi in conversation with a stranger. With a heavy sigh, Willow walked over to Mimi and handed over the water.

"Who's your new friend, Mimi?" Willow inquired, taking a seat on the other side of Mimi. She didn't want to sit next to the stranger.

"Willow, this is Loki. His date just left him here and I figured I might as well introduce him to a few people," Mimi said and Willow nodded. She greeted Loki with a smile and then turned to Mimi.

"I'll tell Ethan and Aiden that they can come up," Willow figured, but Mimi grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No, I'll go tell them. You can sit here and talk for a bit. It's the least I can do in return for the water," Mimi mentioned and left the two alone.

"You look familiar," Willow said suddenly and Loki smiled.

"Do I?" he inquired with a teasing smile and Willow nodded.

"Did Mimi walk up to you and pull you over because I apologize for her," Willow said, surprised at how easy it was to talk to him.

"Yes, but it's alright," he replied and Willow nodded. She hoped Mimi would return. As if summoned by thought, Mimi came back up with the boys. She looked worn out and Willow smiled at them.

"We're going to drive Mimi home. She looks like she's going to pass out," Aiden said and Willow nodded.

"I guess I should get going too. It was nice to meet you, Loki," she said as the boys were helping Mimi back down the stairs.

"I would like to see you again," Loki said and Willow bit her lip. She had only spoken with him for a few minutes and he wanted to see her again.

"I don't think I can, I'm sorry. I'm so busy at work," Willow said and she was worried, but Ethan called for her. All she could do was give him an apologetic look and make a break for the stairs.

Loki let out a breath. He wouldn't let her slip away so easily. Perhaps instead of her face plaguing his dreams, he would visit hers. Taking his time, he made his way down the stairs and out of the building just in time to watch Willow ride away on what he learned was a motorcycle.

**So...is it reasonably filled with Loki? Hope you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have read, reviewed (Anon), and added this to alerts! I forgot to say, but I don't own the Avengers or (unfortunately) Loki. Shorter chapter, but more Loki. Enjoy! **

Chapter Two

It was a relief to get home. Drax practically assaulted her as soon as she got through the door. It was a handy thing to live on the first floor of the complex. She had backyard space for Drax and he even had his own doggy-door.

"It was a boring night, Drax. At least I can get to sleep so we can go on our run in the morning," Willow figured and walked into the bathroom to shower.

When she got out, she turned on the TV in her room and found a movie she enjoyed greatly. She watched as the characters danced and leaned back on her pillows. She only wished that there was someone out there who could be her dance partner. Willow envied the characters and as the night progressed, Drax jumped up on the bed and curled up next to her. She hugged the big beast and turned off the light at the side of her bed. As soon as Willow's head hit the pillow, she drifted off to sleep.

_She was wandering across the woods dressed in a white ball gown. As she continued walking, she came upon a clearing. There was a door and when Willow stepped through, she was in a grand ballroom. People were dancing all around her and she smiled as she made her way through the crowd of people. As she watched, someone made their way toward her. Recognition hit her immediately. It was Loki from the party. He held out his arm and Willow took it, expecting him to lead her somewhere other than the ballroom. Instead, he danced with her. She couldn't believe how easily the steps came to her when she realized that she wasn't completely in control. Loki spun her around and then pulled her closer. The ballroom suddenly began to change and Willow watched as the walls deteriorated. The people were gone and Willow was alone with him. _

"_You would do well to accept me the next time," Loki advised and Willow turned toward him. _

"_Do I have a choice?" Willow wondered, folding her arms across her chest. _

"_No, but giving you the freedom to choose does seem amusing," he replied with a dark smirk. Willow seemed frozen in her spot no matter how much she wanted to get away. _

"_This isn't a game," Willow argued and Loki walked toward her. _

"_It is a game, Willow. You won't be able to escape it," Loki stated and the image faded. _

_ Willow was sleeping soundly in bed, except the sheets were white and the sun was shining brightly. As she turned, she blinked in surprise. Loki was sleeping, eyes closed. Willow watched him for a moment and his green eyes opened. He leaned toward Willow and kissed her, almost bruising her lips._

Drax yelped as Willow gasped awake. She sat up in bed and let out a shaky breath. The collie looked up at Willow and she frowned.

"What's going on, Drax?" she asked, as if he could give her an answer. Instead, Drax whined as a sign that he needed to go outside because the door was closed.

As Drax went outside, Willow made herself some coffee and turned on the TV in the family room. The news was rampant about the destruction that came to New York over a year ago and Willow wasn't impressed. It was the anniversary of that 'tragic' day, but Willow didn't care so much. She decided to turn on some cartoons and relaxed. Her doorbell suddenly rang and Willow got up from the couch reluctantly, dismissing the fact that she was dressed in shorts and a bog t-shirt. With a heavy sigh, she opened the door to find Mimi standing there with Aiden. So he had lasted the night? Willow was impressed.

"Willow, we need to talk," Mimi announced, brushing past Willow. Aiden followed, muttering a slight apology. Mimi took a seat on the couch and Aiden stood at her side. Willow had closed the door and stood across from them.

"What do you need to talk about?" Willow asked and Mimi let out a breath before beginning.

"I don't know where Ethan is and was hoping he had come over to your place," Mimi stated and Aiden frowned.

"He just vanished? He's probably busy, Mimi. That's hardly a reason to run over here," Willow said with her arms folded across her chest.

"We also noticed something about Loki. Mimi doesn't remember talking to him last night," Aiden mentioned and Willow shrugged.

"Mimi, you were drunk. Hell, I was drunk," Willow said mixed with a laugh.

"This is serious, Willow! If Ethan doesn't show up at work tomorrow I am going to go crazy. We were the last people to talk to him," Mimi said in a worried tone. As if the police would accuse Mimi of kidnapping someone.

"Relax, he's probably out. Just go back home and get your mind off this," Willow advised and Aiden nodded, guiding Mimi out of the apartment.

Drax bounded up to Willow and was very playfully as soon as Mimi and Adrian were gone. Willow grabbed one of the toys from his basket and played with him. He tackled her to the ground a few times and she laughed, trying not to get covered in dog saliva. After playing for a bit, they went on their morning run.

Loki watched in amusement as she seemed to forget the dream he gave her. With a smile, he came to the realization he'd have to invade her dreams once again. Willow was a stubborn woman, but could be easily broken and bent to his will.

Willow got ready for bed after a day of relaxing. As she crawled into her bed, she recalled her dream. It felt so real and putting it out of her mind took a lot. Playing with Drax all day made her exhausted and all she wanted to do was to fall asleep, but she didn't want to get another weird dream. Drax curled up next to her as she flipped through the channels on her TV. The sleep timer was set just in case and Willow fell asleep soon enough. Drax was already sleeping soundly, so Willow closed her eyes.

_The hall was immaculate. Stone pillars towered above Willow and she gazed up to see the equally beautiful buildings. When Willow looked down, she was wearing a white gown that left her shoulders bare save for the thin straps that held the gown up. The hall was a beautiful golden color and as Willow wandered, she noticed people gathering. As she made her way through, someone caught her hand. _

"_There you are," the voice said and Willow turned to see Loki. He smiled at her and lifted her hand to his lips. _

_ Willow was led through the throng and when they were through, Willow caught sight of Ethan. He was chained and someone with a menacing axe stood at his side. _

"_What is this?" Willow demanded and Loki smiled at her. _

"_It's an execution," Loki stated simply and Willow shook her head. _

"_You can't kill him. Why would you do something like that?" Willow inquired, trying to save Ethan. _

"_If only you knew," Loki muttered and caressed Willow's cheek. _

_ The axe was lifted in the air and Willow turned her head to avoid watching Ethan's death. When Willow opened her eyes, a different scene played out. This time, it was as if Willow wasn't even in her body. She was observing from the outside. _

_ Willow was sleeping peacefully in the largest bed she had ever seen. Loki entered the room and watched for a few moments before kissing Willow. She opened her eyes and smiled, reaching for him. Instead, she sat upright and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Willow observing couldn't stand watching it anymore. She shook her head and found herself back in her own room, sitting in her bedroom. Drax was nowhere to be found, but the door opened. _

"_Have you enjoyed this game?" Loki's smooth voice asked and Willow narrowed her eyes. _

"_What's the purpose of this? If you aim to scare me, I don't frighten too easily," Willow said confidently. _

"_A woman after my own heart," he taunted her and Willow stood. _

"_Really, why do I have no control over what I see?" Loki smiled at her question and approached her. _

"_You should know not to deny me. I get what I set my eyes upon and that, Willow, is you. My dreams have been plagued with your face, your smile, and I wish an end to it," Loki explained and Willow bit her lip. She didn't know what to think. _

"_You couldn't have forgotten me?" He shook his head. _

"_I would like to see you again, in person," Loki mentioned and Willow slowly nodded, "Then until next we meet."_

Willow woke up just as her alarm clock went off. Drax licked her cheek and she yawned, stretching her sore muscles. She sat in bed for a few minutes to process her dream last night and determined it wasn't real at all. There was no way that could have happened. The dream did scare her, but Willow didn't think it meant anything too serious. So, she got ready for work as usual, putting her hair up as she always did.

Drax was given a pat on the head before Willow left for work in the mornings. Mimi was waiting outside and honked her horn for Willow to get moving.

"So did you hear from Ethan?" Mimi asked suddenly on the way to work and Willow looked out the window.

"No, I haven't," Willow replied and let out a sigh. If her dreams were real then Ethan would be long gone.

"If he's not at work, I'm going to call the police or something," Mimi grumbled and Willow continued to gaze out the window.

**Were the dreams too weirdish? If so, good haha just kidding :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do see that people like this story...but no reviews. Hmmmm I don't like doing the no-reviews, no-chapter thing so I won't. But thanks to everyone who has added this to their alerts! Because no one has said anything about Willow having powers, you leave it up to me. I'm not sure yet if she's just going to stay human or be something else, but that's in the future. As always, I only own my characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Mimi pulled into the parking lot and got out with her messenger bag hanging over her shoulder. Willow followed behind silently and entered the office with her best friend. Their desks were adjacent from each other and when Willow saw her desk, she frowned. There was a vase of white gardenias sitting in the corner. All that was on the card was a time and address. Mimi waltzed over to Willow's desk and became very nosey.

"Who is that from?" Mimi asked, snatching the card out of Willow's hands.

"I don't know, but they know my favorite flower," Willow muttered as she inhaled the sweet scent.

"You have to go tonight," Mimi realized and Willow shook her head.

"What if it's a killer or a rapist?" Willow inquired and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Just go meet this person. If it makes you feel any better, I'll follow you there," Mimi assured her and Willow sighed.

"I guess it won't hurt," Willow figured and placed the vase carefully in the perfect spot on her desk.

The day went by as usual. Maureen came out on occasion to tell Willow that she needed to call certain people and when it was six, Mimi took her back to her apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tag along? I can bring Aiden and you could give the excuse like this is the same place my friends were eating," Mimi said, but Willow shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. If you want, I'll call you after it's over. If you don't hear from me by the morning, come over to my place or call the police. Either of them works," Willow resolved and Mimi shook her head.

Willow put on the stereo and went through her closet. Drax barked at her and she turned to see him nudging her dresser.

"Perfect choice, bud; I'll just dress casually," Willow said and pulled out a pair of jeans. She pulled a long sleeve shirt over her head and then reached for her leather jacket. As Willow pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair, it cascaded down her shoulders in waves. The card had said eight o'clock and it was only seven-thirty, so Willow found her heels and sat them by the door. She decided to call a cab to take her to and from the address. Drax sat at her feet and waited for the taxi to get there.

When it was time to go, Willow handed the driver the address and the guy took her into the city. The ride was fairly pleasant and when the cab stopped, Willow looked up at the building. It was an interesting choice of restaurant and Willow walked up to the front.

"I knew you would come," a voice said and Willow turned. It was Loki and he was dressed like she was- casually.

"Well, I can't refuse flowers even if they are my favorite," Willow replied and Loki smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked and held out his arm. Willow took it reluctantly and they entered.

It was silent between the two of them. Loki watched Willow and she was very aware of it.

"What do you do? I mean, where do you work?" Willow inquired, attempting to make conversation. Loki pondered the question for a moment and then leaned forward.

"I'm in business and I travel frequently," Loki replied flawlessly and Willow nodded.

"That's…interesting," Willow managed to say.

"How is your friend, Ethan?" Loki suddenly asked and Willow gave him a look of confusion.

"I don't know. He called in sick today and Mimi was worried," Willow answered and leaned back in her chair in thought. Why would he be so interested in Ethan so suddenly?

"He was perfectly healthy the other night," Loki mused and Willow narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to get a response out of me; because I have no problem with Ethan being sick. Why are you so interested?" Willow demanded and Loki smirked.

"Are you positive you would like to know the answer?" Loki retorted and Willow let out a breath. She nodded and Loki paid the bill before leading her outside.

They walked away from the busy streets and went to a near park.

"I hope you are enjoying the game," Loki said suddenly and Willow stopped.

"We're not playing a game," Willow pointed out, her heart beating faster.

"Your dreams are very interesting. I was able to manipulate them," Loki admitted and Willow blinked a few times. So they were real, in a way.

"If you want those dreams to stop, kill me. I don't care," Willow said confidently and Loki shook his head.

"I wouldn't be able to kill you," Loki stated.

"Would that be so difficult for you?" Willow mocked him and Loki dismissed her tone.

"You prove to be a valuable ally," Loki lied. Willow wasn't gifted in any talents except for beguiling him.

"I have no idea what you're trying to get at, but I should go before something horrible happens," Willow resolved and walked away. Who did this guy think he was?

Loki shook his head as Willow walked away. She wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. His dreams were only growing in intensity since he met her. In return, Loki would visit her dreams until she was his.

Willow returned home and greeted Drax with a smile. She took off her jacket and walked into the kitchen. The lights were on and Willow grabbed a can of pop from her fridge. Drinking it slowly, she looked around her apartment and Drax jumped up on the couch, waiting for Willow.

"Okay, you big oaf, I get the hint," Willow said and put her pop down to turn on the TV with Drax at her feet. The border collie snuggled up against Willow and she scratched behind his ears. After flipping channels for a while, Willow decided it was time for bed. She had work in the morning and she had to call Mimi. While dialing the number, Drax jumped up on her bed.

"How did it go?" Mimi asked instantly.

"It wasn't exactly the best date I've been on," Willow replied and sat back on her bed.

"So you're home alone right now?" Mimi wondered and Willow rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mimi, I'm home alone. I don't bring guys back to my apartment on a first date. Besides, I don't think I want to see Loki anymore. He's strange," Willow explained, flipping through the channels.

"Well, I just got a call from Ethan. He said he was fine and coming back to work tomorrow. You worried for nothing," Mimi said, changing the subject.

"Here I thought you were going to send a search party out for him," Willow said sarcastically and Mimi scoffed.

"I told him you were worried. Since the thing with Loki didn't work out, I can focus on getting you together with Ethan," Mimi said optimistically.

"I don't think I want to go out for a while. I'm not used to that kind of thing," Willow said easily and Mimi grumbled something.

"You need to get out and have fun! Living like a hermit is nothing to be proud of," Mimi scolded her.

"Yeah, well, this hermit is going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," Willow said, ending the conversation.

"You better give me more details in the morning," Mimi threatened and hung up.

Willow settled down for the night and gave Drax a kiss on the top of his head before lying back on her pillows. Her dreams began peacefully until Willow found herself shrouded in mist.

_ Rain was falling slowly and Willow followed the dirt path. This time, she was dressed in a short light green dress. Her feet were bare and padded softly on the ground as she attempted to find her way out. A clearing caught her eye and as she stepped toward it, she was falling. Panic flooded her thoughts and she reached out for a branch. When Willow finally landed, she was in a daze. Her hands throbbed and blood appeared from the gashes. There was light up ahead and Willow found herself standing in a small room. A door opened and Willow turned. Loki was there, dressed strangely. _

"_I am surprised you found your way," he mused and approached Willow. _

"_What is this? I'm done with these dreams," Willow stated and Loki scanned her face. _

"_I don't think you are. Until you come to realize what it feels like to have someone on your mind constantly, this will continue. You have not even begun to uncover the most basic of my secrets," Loki taunted and Willow let out a breath. _

"_Are you so dedicated to making my life miserable?" Willow inquired and Loki smirked. _

"_It was your choice to go down this path," Loki stated. _

"_You won't stop this, will you?" Loki grinned at the question. _

"_The game isn't over, Willow," Loki stated as the final word. _

_ The image shifted and Mimi was standing with Aiden. They were in a cage and looked as though they had been beaten. Loki came up from behind Willow and watched them. _

"_Your own friends do not treat you as you should be," Loki pointed out. Willow turned to look as Chicago was in flames. Part of her felt sick to her stomach, but the other part was very angry. _

"_Why do you have to do this? It's nonsense," Willow cried out and Loki laughed. He gripped the staff in his hand and swung it around. _

"_You are like a goddess in your fury," Loki pointed out and Willow narrowed her eyes. _

_ The scene changed again and Willow noticed her choice of clothing. She wore a green gown in some sort of Grecian style and as she turned, she gazed at a lavish bedroom. The gold struck Willow and she turned toward the door. Loki was there, dressed in armor and his signature green. Willow ignored his presence and walked over to what appeared to be a balcony. She walked toward it and looked out to see something strange. _

"_Where are we?" Willow asked and Loki joined her side. _

"_This is my home," he replied and Willow turned to look at him. _

"_Where in the hell do you live?" Willow demanded and Loki grinned. _

"_It is not far from hell, I imagine," Loki mused and gazed out across the landscape. _

"_Where are we?" Willow asked further and Loki turned to meet her gaze. _

"_Have you given up on our game?" Loki asked, amused and Willow shook her head. _

"_I won't give you the satisfaction," Willow stated and Loki smirked. Without warning, he drew Willow closer and kissed her. It startled Willow as she felt her body against his. He drove her against the rail and Willow felt herself falling. _

Willow hated dreams that ended in her falling. This one felt strange because she had been with Loki the entire time. Drax rolled over and Willow watched as he continued to move in his sleep. Willow looked over at her clock and exhaled. It was three in the morning. Deciding it was useless to go back to sleep, Willow got up and let Drax sleep, hogging the bed. She walked into the kitchen and looked through her cabinets for cereal. When she found breakfast, she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. There were late night shows and some old series running. By the time Willow needed to get ready, she stretched and went to the bathroom.

**A date with Loki!? Haha, it went well...I guess. P.S I would probably start laughing if Loki showed up in anything other than his Asgardian-ware or the nice suit from the scene in Germany. Oh! This Loki has long hair (like in the Avengers). I disliked his hair in Thor because it looked strange**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't update yesterday...nobody cared so yeah, but I'm optimistic about this chapter! It's a favorite. Anyway, thanks to those who continue to add this fic to alerts. At least people are reading. I do not own the Avengers and if I did...hmmmm Loki wouldn't have gone back to Asgard hehe Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Mimi bombarded Willow as soon as she walked through the door.

"You have to give me the details," Mimi demanded and Willow smiled, all the way to her office.

"It's not really something I'd like to recollect," Willow dismissed and Mimi groaned.

"Oh come on! You need to talk to me about this," Mimi insisted, but Willow shook her head. If Willow told her about the crazy dreams, Mimi wouldn't believe her.

"It was like a regular date, but we didn't really connect," Willow lied and went through the mail that resided on her desk. Mimi gave up and went to her office to get some work done.

Maureen knocked on Willow's door, drawing her attention from the mail and phone messages.

"Good morning, Ms. Ethel," Willow greeted her.

"Willow, I need you to run to the nearest coffee-house and get me a latte. I need to get started on this paperwork and it's going to take me all day," Maureen rambled. Willow stood up with a nod and grabbed her purse before exiting the office. Mimi followed closely behind and was on Willow's heels.

"Why are you following me around?" Willow asked before they entered the coffee shop. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Adler sent me to get her coffee after hearing Maureen ask you," Mimi explained and Willow exhaled.

Mimi followed Willow into the coffee shop and spotted Loki in the corner, his eyes scanning a book. Willow immediately went to the counter to order Maureen her latte. Mimi observed Loki as he continued to read his book in silence. When Willow got Maureen's coffee, Mimi waited for hers and that was when Loki spotted them.

He had known that Willow would come. The woman she served would need coffee and Loki had stationed himself in the corner. Willow's friend, Mimi, was watching him carefully and when her gaze was astray, Loki gazed at Willow, meeting her eyes. He hadn't meant for the dream to end so abruptly, but Willow had pushed her way out. Composing himself, he got up and approached Willow.

"Mimi, could you take the coffee to Maureen and tell her I had an emergency to take care of. I'll be back really soon," Willow said, watching Loki the entire time.

"What emergency are you talking- oh, I see." That was when Mimi noticed Loki walking toward them. "I'll tell her. Just don't be too long. We have to discuss a few things for the new article."

Mimi left and Willow ventured outside. She didn't want to talk to him in the coffee shop. As she walked away, he caught up with her easily.

"Are you enjoying your morning, Willow?" he asked casually and Willow turned her head to look at him.

"Why do you care?" Willow wondered. Her stance was defensive.

"We did not quarrel as I had thought," Loki pointed out and Willow shook her head.

"I still don't believe that you can _control_ my dreams," Willow argued and Loki grinned.

"You still have no idea who I am. I am sure you are aware of Norse mythology," Loki said, trying to lead Willow in the right direction.

"If I ever figure it out, you'll be the first to know. I have to get back to work," Willow said and walked away from him. Loki stood there and watched as she left him once again. What would it take to make her stay until he wished her to leave? Perhaps he'd let Willow have a respite from his intrusion. In the meantime, he'd uncover information.

Willow got back to the office and instantly ran into Mimi. She stood in front of Willow's door with her arms over her chest.

"What the hell was that about?" Mimi demanded and Willow pushed past her.

"We just had unresolved things from last night. That's all," Willow said, sitting down in her chair. Mimi entered her office and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, I need you to stop lying to me. I can tell you're lying. What the hell is going on with you?" Mimi demanded, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of Willow's desk.

"You wouldn't exactly believe me if I told you." Willow mumbled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Try me," Mimi challenged her and leaned back in the chair.

"Don't laugh at me, but I've dreamed about Loki. Ever since we met him over the weekend, I've had really vivid dreams about him. He tells me he wants me to know how it feels to have someone in your head constantly. Apparently, I've been plaguing his thoughts," Willow explained and Mimi just stared at her, "Say something, please."

"You need to stay the hell away from him. Is that why you had to talk to him? Do you guys talk about these dreams when you're awake?" Mimi wondered, getting worked up.

"I can deal with this myself, Mimi. You don't have to act motherly toward me," Willow said and Mimi shook her head.

"I blame myself. I introduced you to him," Mimi said with a dramatic sigh.

"Mimi, I told you that I can take care of myself. Remember when I told you that I knew how to shoot a gun and seriously injure people?" Willow wondered if Mimi remembered.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mimi was lost.

"I wasn't lying. I don't know Tai-Kwan-Do, but I do know how to protect myself," Willow elaborated. Mimi rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you. If it gets worse, let me know. We can call the cops or something drastic," Mimi assured her and Willow nodded. Another assistant knocked on Willow's door and opened it. He looked at Mimi and smiled.

"Adler wants you, Mims," he said and Mimi nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," she replied and he left the door ajar as he walked away.

"Go on, I have lots to do. Did Maureen say anything when you gave her the coffee?" Willow asked, not forgetting about her boss.

"She just asked when you were and I replied that you had run into your ex. She was totally understanding about the whole thing," Mimi explained, getting up from her seat to stand by the door.

"Thank you for that. I owe you one," Willow figured and Mimi grinned.

"How about lunch? You buy," Mimi said and left the room before Willow could protest.

The morning went by and Willow was knee-deep in paperwork that Maureen had dumped on her desk. Mimi poked her head around the corner around lunchtime.

"Are you ready to go get something to eat?" Mimi wondered and caught sight of the stack of papers on Willow's desk.

"I can't, I'm so sorry. Maureen piled these papers on my desk and I have to go through them," Willow replied, not bothering to look up at her best friend.

"What is that stuff?" Mimi walked into Willow's office and examined the papers lying on her desk.

"They're copies of the articles. I have to proofread them all before handing them over to Maureen," Willow said and finally looked up at Mimi to sit back in her chair.

"Do the rest of them at home tonight. Please, just come with me for lunch. You owe me," Mimi persisted and Willow gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Willow gave in and got up from her desk with her purse in hand.

Loki had uncovered a few interesting details about Willow Crecy. She was an orphan and had an older brother, Quinn, who lived in California. They didn't contact each other and hadn't since the accident three years ago. Apparently, Willow was in the car with her parents and had been the only survivor. There was a newspaper article about it from a town in Indiana. Loki continued searching until he came across something from SHIELD. It had taken quite a bit of magic to break through the security, but Loki discovered that Willow was being watched by SHIELD. For some reason, she had done something to gain their attention. The information he had gathered was more than he needed. If SHIELD was keeping an eye on Willow, they would soon come to realize that he was back in Midgard. It made Loki chuckle to recall how he escaped. It was quite simple because the Allfather left him alone in the dark cell in the dungeons. It was right before his trial he escaped. It was possible that Thor knew it was merely a hologram of himself, but Loki didn't mind. Soon, Loki would take Willow away and leave Midgard.

Willow took a seat across from Mimi at the restaurant she chose. It wasn't anything fancy, but nearby work if they needed to rush back to the office.

"It's a pity you don't have a boyfriend," Mimi muttered as she traced patterns on the table. They had already ordered a while ago and were now waiting for their food.

"Are you suggesting Ethan? I don't like him that way. He's a friend, Mimi, not boyfriend material for me," Willow explained and watched as Mimi frowned.

"What exactly is your type? You haven't dated anyone in a long time," Mimi pointed out.

"You know exactly why I don't date. It's still hard for me," Willow mumbled quietly and Mimi leaned back in her chair. The food came at the point and Mimi smiled. She didn't take advantage of Willow paying. Mimi felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she checked, letting out a sigh.

"Damn it, Adler wants me back at the office soon. We'll have to hurry up and eat," Mimi mentioned and the rest of lunch was quiet.

Mimi and Willow practically ran back to the office. They were out of breath when they got to their floor. Ethan was standing at the front desk, talking with the secretary. Mimi tapped him on the shoulder and stood there expectantly.

"You texted me and said Adler wanted me. What's up?" Mimi demanded and Ethan looked at Willow who gave a shrug in response.

"She's having a fit because Maureen doesn't agree with the cover designs. They want your opinion…and they need you to work late tonight," Ethan explained and Mimi groaned, walking to Adler's office.

Ethan turned to Willow with a smile. She watched Mimi with a smile on her face.

"So, do you have plans tonight?" Ethan asked suddenly and Willow bit her lip. He was crossing the friendship line they had clearly established.

"Sorry, Maureen gave me articles to proofread and I have to do that tonight. Maybe some other time," Willow said, trying not to be too unfeeling.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll see you around," Ethan said awkwardly and walked back to his office. Willow felt bad for giving the excuse, but if Maureen didn't get these proofread articles, Willow would be toast.

The sun was going down and it was around seven when Willow finally got back to her apartment. Mimi had ordered takeout from a restaurant down the street for dinner, seeing as she'd have to work late for Adler again. Drax attacked Willow as soon as she closed the door. In his mouth was a copy of the newspaper. Willow pulled it out of his mouth and noticed that it wasn't current. What was this doing in her apartment? As Willow read the headline, she realized it was from about a year ago when New York was being attacked. She scanned the front article and instantly blinked a few times upon seeing 'Loki' in the article. Willow put the newspaper down and went to her laptop on the desk in the kitchen. She searched the article and looked at the photos from New York. Her eyes widened upon seeing a close-up of the villain in question. It was Loki dressed in the green she had seen in her dream.

**Uh oh...Willow knows! I'm thinking Loki's escape was vague, but oh well. An Avenger will show up in the next chapter. Any guesses as to who it may be?**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Woohoo! There is a bit more about Willow and her background in here as well as an appearence by two of the Avengers! As always, I do not own the Avengers. Thanks to those who have read and added this to their alert! Thanks especially to SapphireDreamer26 for the review! The song (for the second dream she has with Loki) is Human Emotion by Digital Daggers. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Seeing as there was only one thing to do, Willow decided to call her cousin. Her gaze was still fixed on the computer screen when he answered.

"Hey, Willow, I'm kind of busy at the moment," he said to begin and Willow rolled her eyes.

"We may have a problem. You know Loki, who destroyed New York last year?" Willow wondered and there was dead silence. "Clint?"

"What are you trying to say?" he demanded and Willow ran a hand down her face.

"He's here in Chicago, bugging the hell out of me. I'm not even joking," Willow said in all seriousness.

"Are you sure he's there? Thor told us he was in Asgard, imprisoned," Clint recalled.

"Well, you need to get in contact with Thor or come down here and see for yourself because this is madness," Willow told him.

"We'll try to get into contact with Thor. Keep me updated, Willow. If it's really Loki, I don't think he wants to play nice. Besides, I still owe him an arrow in the eye," Clint said with the hint of a smile.

"I'll keep you posted," Willow assured him and hung up.

She leaned back in her chair and looked at Drax. Willow felt lucky that her cousin worked for SHIELD. Two years ago, SHIELD asked for Willow to join up as a secretary, but she refused on the grounds that she was trying to piece her life back together. Clint Barton, her only cousin, had vouched for her. Eventually, SHIELD would pull her into the ranks and she'd work alongside her cousin. Until that time, Willow savored her freedom. Being a member of SHIELD meant having a stable job and pay, but she'd be obligated to do things that put her life at risk.

There was a knock on her door and Willow reluctantly got up to look through the glass. Drax was barking loudly and Willow nearly jumped out of her skin when she found out who it was. Loki. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath before cracking the door open.

"I know you're from Asgard," Willow stated immediately and Loki grinned.

"So you have finally discovered my identity. You aren't as dim witted as I thought," Loki said and pushed his way inside. Willow stood with her arms folded across her chest as Loki closed the door. Drax growled, but Loki gave the poor dog an even more menacing look.

"What are you doing here?" Willow demanded and Loki smiled, scanning the room.

"You are constantly on my mind, Willow," he replied and Willow shook her head.

"I assure you I have no control over your dreams," Willow pointed out and Drax stood protectively at her side.

"Nevertheless, it must signify something," Loki reasoned and Willow rolled her eyes.

"You have to go," Willow ordered, pointing to the door. Loki scanned her face and smirked. He disappeared and Willow let out a breath.

Night came and Willow was sitting in bed, flipping through channels. Drax was sleeping next to her, his head propped up to stare at the screen. The big oaf was falling asleep and Willow figured it was best to go to sleep as well. She turned off the TV and her head hit the pillow.

_Willow was standing on a ledge, overlooking a party. The people were dressed in strange clothing and eating their fill. Loki emerged from behind her and watched with her. _

"_This is Asgard," Loki stated plainly. Willow scanned the scenery and a slight smile came to her lips. It was a pleasant place. _

"_Why do you act like you despise it here?" Willow inquired, turning to see Loki in thought. _

"_I'm a frost giant. Odin took me from Jotunheim and raised me," Loki explained. Willow let out a breath. _

"_My parents died three years ago and my brother blames me for it. Trust me, my brother wants nothing to do with me because of it," Willow explained, not knowing why she was telling Loki this. _

_Loki didn't say anything. He was curious why Willow was being so cooperative. When he returned his gaze to her, she was watching the people below. _

_ The scene changed to one of the gardens and Willow took a seat on a stone bench. _

"_I'm officially jealous that you get to live here where it's so beautiful. Chicago is too industrial where I live," Willow said absentmindedly. _

"_It is based on perspective," Loki pointed out and Willow rolled her eyes. _

"_You are so-" _Willow couldn't even finish her sentence when she was jerked awake. Her cousin, Clint Barton, and a red haired woman were standing in her bedroom.

"Willow, you have to come with us," Clint stated urgently. Willow knew when Clint was being serious and she got out of bed immediately, grabbing some clothes and putting them into a bag. Drax was barking, but Clint scratched him behind the ears.

"What's going on?" Willow wondered as soon as she was ready. Clint and the redhead exchanged a look.

"You were right about Loki. If he's talking to you, we need to protect you," Clint explained.

"Protect me? I don't think I need to be afraid of him. He's a jerk," Willow pointed out, but Clint wouldn't let her argue. He led her out of her apartment with Drax following. They entered a black SUV and drove away immediately. Willow held Drax as he growled at the people in the car.

"We're taking you somewhere safe, Willow. We need to capture Loki and if he's set his sight on you, maybe he'll come after you," Clint reasoned, but Willow started laughing.

"I doubt he'd come and find me. I don't think he's _that_ fond of me." At least Willow hoped he wouldn't go that far.

The remainder of the car ride was silent and Willow looked out the window. It was late at night and there were still cars driving around. Chicago was a busy place to be.

Loki was confused. How had Willow been able to pull from the dream so quickly and in mid-sentence? He assumed SHIELD was the culprit. There were connections to SHIELD that Loki had ignored and now, he would need to plan a way to get Willow free from them. Luckily, she knew next to nothing about his motives. Unfortunately, Willow was awake and Loki couldn't contact her. Finding minions to help him wouldn't be too difficult and Loki smiled at the idea.

Willow was whisked away to the SHEILD base, which was a huge aircraft carrier that floated in the sky, and was immediately faced with Director Fury. She'd only spoken with him two times and both were to persuade her into working at SHIELD. Willow was faced with the man in front of her and she moved a piece of blonde hair away from her face.

"Looks like you're in some trouble, Miss Crecy," Fury said, sitting down across from Willow. He wore his usual black trench coat and black eye patch.

"It's nice to see you too, director. It was just misfortune that Loki landed in my neck of the woods," Willow said flippantly.

"I don't believe in misfortune. For the time being, I want you to stay here under the Avengers' watchful eye. We would be at Avengers Tower, but I don't think it would safe enough, considering Loki can find it easily. Now, your cousin will show you to where you're staying," Fury stated and Willow followed her cousin. Drax trailed behind and wagged his tail as they went. There had been nothing said about Drax and Willow figured her canine companion could bunk with her.

Clint stopped at a metal door and it automatically opened to reveal a small room with a tiny bed. Willow frowned and then looked at Clint. He had his eyes on Drax, who was sniffing around the room.

"Is it okay that Drax is with me. You know I couldn't have left him," Willow said and Clint lifted his head to look at her.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be a problem. Get some rest, Willow," Clint said and left abruptly.

Drax was wagging his tail, sitting on the floor when Willow entered the room. It was a small thing, but Willow figured it would be temporary. She got in the small bed and Drax whined when he couldn't get up on the bed with her.

"It's okay, bud," Willow assured him as he settled for the cold floor. There was nothing nice about the room. It looked like a room for the sole purpose of sleeping. A bathroom door was open, but that was it. Falling asleep, Willow anticipated seeing Loki once again.

_Willow was back in her apartment. There was no sign of Drax and it made her sigh. The door opened and Loki was there, in human clothing. _

"_Where are you?" he demanded, pacing, and Willow was shocked. Did Loki worry for her?_

"_Are you worried about me?" Willow inquired and Loki stopped to meet her gaze. _

"_I won't ask again." His voice was darker and threatening. _

"_SHIELD took me on their big floating base. Are you really worried about me?" Willow demanded, her tone curious. _

"_I have no time to answer trivial questions. Do you know your location?" Loki wondered, resuming his pacing. _

"_No, we're up in the sky. Why do you care?" Willow asked again, but Loki shook his head. _

_Nothing was said and Willow sighed. She got up and placed her hands on her hips. _

"_I'm out of here," she stated, but Loki grabbed her arm. She didn't think he'd be able to stop her from actually trying to get out. She'd answered his question, didn't she?_

"_Stay," he muttered and released his hold on Willow's arm. He resumed his pacing, probably thinking. Willow ventured toward her door and opened it to see the rest of her apartment. Looking back at Loki, she knew he was occupied and ventured into the dream-version of her apartment. Everything was virtually the same. With a smile, she walked over to her TV and turned it on to use the noise as a distraction. Willow pulled herself out of the dream. _

It took much of her willpower to wake up and it took her breath away. While trying to regain her breath, Clint knocked on the door. Drax barked, but Willow silenced him immediately.

"It's time to get up. I didn't tell Fury about your secret, but I thought you might want to practice a little," Clint figured, leaving quickly.

Willow got up to shower and change. Drax was whining and so it was Willow's task to find somewhere he could do his business. There was someone outside her door and Willow recognized the redhead from last night.

"Follow me, Ms. Crecy," the woman said, but Willow didn't move.

"Where can Drax do his business?" Willow inquired and the redhead stopped in her tracks.

"I'll get someone to take him out in a minute. Come on," the redhead urged and Willow patted Drax on the head before following the stranger down the hall.

"Who are you?" The redhead looked over her shoulder as soon as the question was asked.

"I'm Agent Romanov and I work with Agent Barton," she responded and Willow smiled, "Here's the training room where Barton said you should work."

Agent Romanov left Willow to her own devices. In the corner there was a table of weapons and Willow spotted a few assorted knives. She saw a mannequin in the corner and aimed at it. The knife hit the dummy in the forehead and it made Willow smile. She wasn't too bad.

**Hmmm so Willow has good aim? I was going to have the knife be on fire- with the intent that she was going to be a fire demon from Muspelheim (I doubt I spelled that correctly), but I decided against it. She must be human! Haha just kidding. Knife throwing won't be the only thing she's good at :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa 18 follows! Yay! Guest stated that Loki should be jealous...so either Steve Rodgers or Bruce Banner is going to show up soon. This chapter does show Loki's "nice" side and I guess I like the idea that he's genuinely nice deep down inside, but make of it what you will. Thanks to Guest for the review! I do not own the Avengers only my characters! I have come to realize that many people are back to school and I wish everyone luck in their endevours. School for me doesn't start for two weeks. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Loki waited inside the jet that was approaching the SHIELD airbase. Even if he didn't have Agent Barton, there were ways to get into the SHIELD base. Landing on the carrier felt like déjà vu for Loki. The last time, he had escaped and damaged the aircraft carrier. His servants dispersed and created a good distraction.

Willow felt the jolt, throwing the knife into the wall. Sirens went off and the door to the training room opened to reveal Agent Romanov.

"We have to go," she said and dragged Willow down the hall and into the control room. Fury was standing there with Clint.

"What in the hell is going on?" Willow demanded and Clint met his cousin's gaze.

"Loki's here," he said simply.

"Get her somewhere secure. Barton, stay with her until we have Loki in our custody," Fury ordered and Clint led Willow down the hall.

As they walked, a group of men passed and there was Loki. He caught sight of Loki and pulled out a gun. The god narrowed his eyes and sent a blast of energy at Clint. Willow watched her cousin fly backward.

"Shall we?" Loki spoke up, holding out his arm.

"I am not leaving without Drax," Willow said defiantly. Loki grumbled something incoherent and followed Willow to her room.

Drax growled at Loki, but Willow ushered him out of the room quickly. Loki led the way to the jet and there was a crew ready to depart. The rest of the servants Loki had enlisted were apparently 'necessary sacrifices'. Willow held Drax close as the jet left the SHEILD airbase and Loki watched them. Drax shifted as Willow fell asleep and his gaze settled on Loki, as if blaming him for the predicament.

Willow stretched out when she woke up. She felt Drax sleeping beside her and smiled, glad to be back in her own bed. Everything was a dream and she would be heading off to work once her alarm went off. When Willow opened her eyes, she expected her cluttered room, but it was definitely not. There was crown molding on the ceiling and the sheets felt too expensive. Where was she? Light streamed through tall windows and Willow sat upright. Drax was looking right at her, wagging his tail.

"Where in the hell are we, Drax?" Willow asked and the collie jumped out of bed to nudge open the cracked door. He disappeared and there was a voice. Drax was barking, but not like there was a stranger there. Willow found herself in her night clothes from the other night. There was a bag in the corner and Willow wandered over to it to find the clothes she had packed. Looking through, she found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

There was a bathroom door open and Willow walked over to it with her clothes in her hand. Getting a shower helped soothe her nerves. When Willow got out, she dried herself off, dried her hair, and then got dressed. Stepping into the room, she practically collided into Loki. He looked down at her with a smirk.

"God, don't do that." Loki only smiled at the phrase and Willow moved around him, "Where's Drax?"

"The beast is currently outside," Loki replied coolly, taking a seat in an armchair by one of the large windows.

"You let him outside by himself? Are you crazy?" Willow demanded and was about to go charging out, but Loki laughed.

"I wouldn't let the dog go out alone. I have someone with him, I assure you," Loki mentioned and Willow let out a sigh of relief.

"Where exactly are we? I know we're not back at my apartment," Willow pointed out, looking around the room. Loki stood and gestured for her to look out the window. Willow walked over to the window and saw her native Chicago. She recognized many buildings and one across the street, a few blocks down was where she worked.

"SHIELD will be searching your place of residence. I realized that you must relocate and resume your work as soon as possible." It confused Willow. Wouldn't Clint know exactly where she worked?

"They know where I work," Willow pointed out, turning to meet Loki's gaze.

"For that, I have acquired a guard of sorts to be working with you." Loki turned toward the door and Ethan was standing there. His eyes were an unusual misty blue color.

"Oh, so you brainwashed him? That's just wonderful," Willow said and groaned. How would she explain this to Mimi?

"No, you misunderstand, Willow. I bent him to my will. He will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe when I cannot," Loki corrected and Willow rolled her eyes. Ethan was then dismissed.

"Here's the thing, I can protect myself," Willow argued and Loki looked completely interested in her explanation. He stepped away from her and waited, "Were you aware my cousin is Agent Barton?"

"Ah, I now see the resemblance in the features. No matter; what is your point?" Loki demanded and Willow took a pen from the table and took the cap off. Right above the bedpost, she aimed and it hit perfectly.

"I'm a good shot." Loki wasn't too impressed.

"Your cousin was not able to kill me, even though he is a 'good shot' as you put it," Loki explained and Willow narrowed her eyes. She pulled the pen from the wall and twirled it in her fingers before lifting her knee and almost hitting Loki in the jaw. Loki moved quickly and Willow couldn't get at him. She was about to throw the pen, but she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Loki stood over her with what looked like a small knife or ninja star pointed at her throat, "Attempt that again and I shall end your life."

Willow was breathing heavily and nodded slowly, noticing that Loki's face was inches from hers. He helped her up and Drax was shown into the room. He approached Loki, wagging his tail and Willow groaned. Her dog was a traitor.

"I believe you must get to work, Willow," Loki said suddenly and Willow glared at him before realizing that all her works items were on the desk in the corner. She looked in the small closet and found some of her work outfits. Scrambling, Willow changed and left the building quickly.

Mimi gasped when she saw Willow enter, breathing heavily.

"Did you run all the way here?" Mimi demanded and Willow shook her head as she was catching her breath.

"I came from the expensive hotel down the street," Willow said after a few moments.

"And why are you staying there when you have a perfectly acceptable apartment?" Mimi demanded, hands on her hips.

"It's a really long story that I don't think I should tell you. Has Maureen called for me or wondered where the hell I've been?" Willow made her way to her office with Mimi on her heels.

"Um, no, someone called you in saying that you would be out for a few days. I think it was your cousin, Clint," Mimi recalled as Willow put down her bag. Ethan walked past and Willow frowned.

"Well, I'm back early. I have the papers for Maureen," Willow said and pulled them from her bag. For some reason, Loki got someone to do the work for her.

"I'll give it to her right now, but you look a little pale. Sit down for a bit," Mimi advised and left the room.

Willow sat down and felt a bit dizzy. Ethan came by and noticed Willow's odd behavior.

"Hey, Willow, are you okay?" he wondered and Will nodded slowly. She had a headache and she felt like her body was on fire. Biting her lip, she gripped the edge of her desk, turning her knuckles white. Mimi came back and looked at Willow.

"She doesn't look too good. I think I'll take her back to her apartment. Go tell Maureen," Mimi ordered, but Ethan did move.

"No, I'll take her back. Go tell Maureen yourself," Ethan barked, lifting Willow up.

"I'll be right back. Someone has to carry her stuff," Mimi mentioned and ran down the hall. Ethan ran a hand across Willow's forehead and discovered she was burning. How did she get a fever so quickly? Mimi came running back down the hall and grabbed Willow's things. Many of their coworkers watched in confusion, but Mimi was determined to get Willow into her nice, cozy bed.

They got outside and Mimi was about to hail a cab, but Ethan continued walking. Mimi groaned and ran after him.

"Where do you think you're going? Willow's house is too far away," Mimi pointed out, but Ethan didn't even respond. He entered the expensive hotel down the road and took the elevator up. The elevator music didn't help the situation and Mimi couldn't get a response out of Ethan. In his arms, Willow groaned and tried to turn, but Ethan didn't grant her that liberty.

"We're almost there," Ethan said quietly as he looked up to see what floor they were on. One more level and Willow would be safe. Mimi tapped her foot impatiently as they waited.

The elevator dinged and Ethan bolted out to walk down the hall to one of the few doors on the level. Mimi followed him and when they entered, there were a few people inside. It led Mimi to believe that Willow had been kidnapped, but Ethan brushed past them and took her into a large bedroom that was bright due to the white colors.

"Stay here with her while I get him," Ethan ordered and Mimi's brow furrowed. Who was he talking about? Was it the doctor? Willow groaned and grabbed the sheets, making Mimi concerned.

When the door opened, Mimi paled. It was Loki, but he was very serious and probably worried. Ethan grabbed Mimi and pulled her to the side.

"You both can go," Loki commanded and Ethan led Mimi out of the room.

"Ethan, what's going on? Willow might be in trouble being alone with him," Mimi warned, but Ethan wouldn't hear it.

"Everything is fine, Mimi. Willow will be alright and she'll be back at work very soon. Now, get back to work. Adler is probably worried about you." Mimi narrowed her eyes at him and then left the building. If Willow wasn't back in less than a week, Mimi knew there was a problem.

Loki felt Willow's forehead and removed him hand quickly. She was burning up and in some sort of pain. His hand felt her cheek and it was equally warm, but Willow grabbed his hand for comfort. A slight smile graced Loki's lips and he knew what needed to be done. He called Ethan in and told him to bring a wet cloth in. The cloth would help break the fever.

_Willow looked at her surroundings. She couldn't believe where she was; on some sort of asteroid or meteor. Quietly, she hid behind a large enough rock and waited. The scenery was unlike anything Willow had ever seen. It amazed her that she didn't exactly need oxygen on account of being on the meteor, but this wasn't an ordinary floating rock. The sky was darker than Willow could describe and she was trying to look for life forms. It didn't take too long for her to hear voices. _

"_The meager humans will be no match for you." Willow scrunched her nose seeing what that _thing_ looked like. It was definitely an alien. _

"_We shall see. The Asgardian was no match against the mortals, as I predicted." The voice was darker and more menacing. Willow took controlled, quiet breaths as she tried to listen carefully. _

"_The Infinity Gauntlet is in Asgard as you predicted," the first alien stated, eagerly. _

"_The Allfather scattered the Infinity Gems on Midgard. I can locate them once I have the Infinity Gauntlet," the second explained, "but I will need a new army."_

"_I have found one for you. The skrulls will do well for their master," the first replied. _

Willow was pulled from her dream to find herself resting in someone's lap. Her head was resting on the crook of an arm and she shivered. This person was naturally cold. Was it Ethan? Willow looked up and to her displeasure it was Loki. He smiled down at Willow and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She coughed into her arm and Loki felt her forehead.

"Acting the part of nursemaid, are you?" Willow asked sarcastically and Loki smirked.

"You were ill and I simply helped you recover."

"I had a weird dream while I was out. They were talking about Asgard and Infinity Gems and a gauntlet," Willow mentioned and Loki narrowed his gaze. Something definitely struck a chord.

**So...I'm heading into the plot that (I believe) the Avengers 2 will take, but eh it's my guess. Yes, I have researched the Infinity Gems and the Infinity Gauntlet, so I think it should be ok. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late chapter...but chapters won't be coming every single day. Also, watching the Hunger Games was kinda at fault. I just want it to be September 25th already, but I digress. Thanks to those who have added this to their alerts and have been reading. I do not own The Avengers. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

"What did these people look like?" Loki demanded and Willow pursed her lips. How could she describe them?

"They both wore masks or helmets of some kind, but the taller alien had purple skin and violet colored eyes. I don't know how to describe them very well," Willow managed, but Loki knew who she was discussing.

"What were they planning?" Willow explained what occurred to the best of her ability. When she was finished, Loki was deep in thought. Willow waited for him to respond and when he did, he touched Willow's cheek softly.

"It's not safe as I thought it would be. You were listening to Thanos and the Other plotting their attack on Earth and their mission to find the Infinity Gems to make Thanos the most powerful being in the galaxy. I must think about how to prepare for this." Loki got up and made Willow get under the covers to get some rest.

When Willow woke up again, it was darker outside and she wanted to stretch her legs. She opened the door to the bedroom and found the apartment silent and empty. With a sigh, she grabbed her cell phone and made her way to the elevator. Willow was tense as the elevator came to the main floor and she rushed out, dialing as she walked.

She didn't anticipate running right into someone. Willow turned her phone off before she finished dialing. That someone was tall and looked eerily familiar.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," he said and Willow couldn't speak. She was practically frozen on the spot. It was Steve Rodgers.

When Willow didn't respond right away, he looked down at her strangely.

"You're…Clint's cousin, aren't you?" he inquired and Willow nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm Willow Crecy." Steve shook her hand and smiled.

"I had no idea I was going to run into anybody familiar. I'm just heading out to get something to eat. Would you like to join me?" Steve offered and Willow turned to look back at the hotel she had just escaped.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Willow agreed and followed Steve.

Loki came back to the apartment to find Willow gone. He groaned in anger and approached one of the large windows to find that Willow was outside, talking with someone. If he wasn't mistaken, and he was not, that was the soldier from the Avengers. Quickly, Loki summoned Ethan.

"I need you to find Willow and bring her back here immediately," Loki commanded and Ethan left after bowing his head. The boy would bring Willow back and she would be punished.

Steve and Willow had scooted into a small booth at one of the local places Willow ate at often. Pulling out her cell phone, she noticed that she had a call from Mimi. Looking up at Steve, she grinned and put her cell down. Mimi would have to wait.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue," Willow mentioned and Steve was confused.

"What happened?" She didn't know if she should tell him, but Clint said he was a good guy.

"Are you still in touch with my cousin and Director Fury?" Willow inquired cautiously.

"Yeah, of course I am." Steve didn't know where this was going.

"And…did they tell you that Loki is back?" Steve nodded, "but I suppose they didn't tell you he practically kidnapped me."

"Is that why you ran into me? Are you in trouble?" Steve wondered and Willow shrugged.

"He _rescued_ me from SHIELD only to keep me in a hotel with a bunch of his henchmen. I'm pretty sure he'll have my head when he finds me," Willow explained and Steve let out a breath.

"Do you have a place to stay, Willow?" Willow was surprised by his question.

"Technically yes and no," Willow muttered, knowing her apartment must be monitored.

"You can stay at my place, if that's okay. I can contact Agent Barton tomorrow and tell him what's going on." Willow figured that was her best option. Loki wouldn't be able to get to her if she was with SHIELD and if SHIELD was prepared this time.

"Thank you so much," Willow replied and Steve gave her a smile.

They ate in silence and then hopped on Steve's motorcycle to head to his apartment. Willow looked over her shoulder every so often to make sure she wasn't being followed. If someone followed them, Willow wouldn't be able to stay with Steve. He was a nice guy for letting her stay over at his place.

Ethan had looked all over and then decided to visit Mimi. Perhaps she would be able to tell him where Willow was. Mimi answered her door quickly and smiled when she saw Ethan.

"Is Willow alright?" Mimi demanded and Ethan frowned.

"Well, she ran out of the hotel and I was wondering if you knew where she was," Ethan said and Mimi shook her head with worry.

"No, she hasn't called me. Are you sure she left? Maybe she was wandering around the hotel," Mimi suggested, but Ethan shook his head.

"She was across the street when she was last spotted and now she's vanished. If you hear from her, can you call me?" Ethan wondered and Mimi nodded.

"Of course I will," she responded and Ethan left her doorstep.

Steve's apartment was nice and Willow was surprised he didn't live in New York. As she looked around, the apartment was fairly plain. He hadn't exactly put his personal touches on anything and yet it was nice. Willow stood in the family room and watched as Steve went into the guest room he had. When he came back out, he gestured for Willow to follow him.

"There's a bathroom down the hall and I found a shirt you might be able to wear," Steve said and Willow nodded.

"Thanks for doing this, Steve. I appreciate it," Willow said before Steve left the room.

Willow got ready for bed and sighed. She left Drax with Loki and no doubt he'd be yelling at the poor puppy. Getting settled into the guest room was harder than Willow imagined it to be. She was worried about Drax and the fact that Loki could enter her dreams made her fear sleep. For a few hours, Willow tried to stay up, but she eventually drifted.

_The dress she wore was worn and the bottom was caked with mud. Willow moved through the woods, pushing tree limbs aside in order to pass. Suddenly, there was a howl in the distance and Willow turned her head instantly. A wolf was standing right behind her with its teeth showing. Time stood still as Willow faced the wolf. She took a breath and then bolted. Her dress got caught on twigs as Willow ran, but that didn't stop her. There was a clearing up ahead and just as Willow raced toward it, she stopped. It was a pond. Willow stopped at the edge and turned around to see the wolf at her heels. The beast growled at her and Willow looked around for an escape. The only way was to swim, but it terrified her. The pitch black water in the darkness didn't look safe. _

_ Just as Willow was about to think about jumping in, a twig snapped and Loki stood beside the wolf. He was smiling at Willow with his arms folded across his chest. _

"_You are trapped, Willow." He was taunting her. _

"_If you're going to kill me, do it. I don't care," Willow stated with a calm voice. She looked down at the wolf and Loki placed a hand on its head. The animal walked away and that left Willow alone with Loki. _

"_Did you think you could run away from me?" Loki took a few steps closer and Willow took one step back toward the pond. _

"_No, I didn't think I had to run," Willow argued and looked back at the distance from the pond. She was about to fall in, but Loki's arm shot out and grabbed her. _

"_Where are you, Willow?" he asked, squeezing her arm. _

_Willow met his gaze and simply shook her head. _

"_Why did you go with the soldier? Do you believe he's safe? He'll send you back to the director to bait me," Loki explained and Willow didn't say a word. She closed her eyes and with the slightest bit of relief on her arm, jerked herself backward into the water._

Willow woke, gasping for breath. Her back ached and Willow cursed. She quickly pulled the shirt over her shoulders and heard cracking. Pain shot through her back and Willow bit back a scream. There was more cracking and she let out a whimper. When the pain ended, she turned her head back to see black feathery wings protruding from her back. It had been a while since she had to bear the pain of her wings, but falling into the pond in the dream had done something to tamper with her control. A tear streamed down Willow's cheek and she brushed it away. How would Steve perceive her abnormality? Clint was the only one who knew that she was cursed with wings. Her own brother hated her because she had the ability to survive the car accident because she was different.

There was a knock on her door and Willow took a deep breath before cracking the door open. Steve stood there with worry.

"Are you alright? I thought I heard something," Steve mentioned and Willow shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," Willow lied, but one of her wings came into view. Steve opened the door and gazed at her wings. He was stunned to say the least.

"I-I'm… wow," Steve managed to say and Willow bit her lip.

"Only Clint knows and I think Fury has an idea that I'm hiding something. Please don't tell Fury about this. He'll use me as a weapon and I couldn't bear it," Willow begged and Steve nodded slowly.

"How did that happen, if you don't mind?" Steve asked cautiously.

"I was unfortunately cursed when I was little and I've had to deal with it ever since. For the most part, I can control my wings, but something happened last night and they're apparent," Willow explained, reaching back to touch the feathers.

"So…you can fly?" Steve was very curious, but very polite about it.

"Yes, I can fly," Willow answered with a smirk.

The morning was spent discussing more about how Willow had been able to hide the fact that she could sprout wings and fly. After a while, Willow was able to recoil her wings and Steve gazed at what he took for scars on her back.

"Does it hurt…to unfurl your wings?" Steve had his eyes on Willow's scars.

"I don't think I can explain in words the pain that I feel, but it's awful. No need to worry. I've only unfurled my wings a few times," Willow assured him and there was a knock on the door.

Steve let Willow freshen up as he answered the door. Clint was standing there with Natasha, so Steve let them inside immediately. Willow came out and greeted Clint with a smile. She didn't really acknowledge Agent Romanov.

"So, you found me," Willow said, breaking the silence.

"Where did Loki take you?" Clint demanded and Willow sighed.

"He brought me to a hotel because he said it wasn't safe at my apartment. He has a bunch on men under his influence and I got out last night without being caught," Willow explained.

"I don't think there's anywhere safe for you right now. We're going to get you back to base and figure out what to do next," Clint explained and looked to Steve, "Would you like to come, Captain?"

Willow sat next to Steve on the drive to the extraction point where a jet would take them to the base. Hopefully, Loki wouldn't be able to get to them this time.

**I took it as Loki gradually gets jealous and he's a bit posessive. I also took Willow's "superpower" in my own hands as well. If you hate her having wings...I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly satisfied with her only ability being that she had good aim. Any thoughts on her new wings? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I guess I lied. I may be able tp update every day...depending on my schedule. If the interaction between Steve and Willow isn't to your liking, let me know and I can fix it. Thanks to everyone who is reading and adding this to alerts. Special thanks goes to JJwolf for the review! I do not own the Avengers! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Loki paced in the hotel room, waiting for word from Ethan. Willow had pushed herself out of the dream once again and as Loki gazed at Drax, who sat on the floor under a table, he knew that Willow would be ignorant in trusting the Avengers. Ethan suddenly came into his line of sight and Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Did I not tell you to return with Willow?" Loki demanded and Ethan bowed his head.

"She has vanished, I am sorry," Ethan said, not daring to look Loki in the eye. Willow was clever.

Before getting a ride on the plane, Willow decided to call Mimi since she hadn't had the chance. Mimi picked up instantly.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you! Where are you?" Mimi demanded.

"I'm fine, I promise. I have to get out of the city for a bit," Willow stated.

"Ethan was worried about you. He wants to know where you are," Mimi mentioned and Willow frowned. Loki wouldn't find her.

"Don't tell Ethan where I am. I'm with my cousin and I'm safe, Mims." It was hard to dodge Mimi, but Ethan wasn't exactly a good guy at the moment. Hanging up made Willow's stomach twist in knots, but Mimi had to be left in the dark on this one.

The SHIELD base was just as Willow left it. When Willow was presented in front of Director Fury it was another matter entirely.

"You've been keeping things from us, Ms. Crecy," Fury stated and Willow froze. She looked to Clint and he wouldn't even look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Willow was trying to figure out what he knew.

"You have something to contribute to the Avengers and I need you to join the team. It's not an option," Fury explained and Willow narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Willow demanded, raising her voice.

"You can fly, Ms. Crecy, and you're good with a knife. So, I'm making you a part of the Avengers," Fury explained harshly and Willow groaned in anger.

Over the next few days, Willow spent her time working out with Steve, at Fury's request. None of the other Avengers beside Clint and Steve knew that Willow had wings. Willow got stronger and hung out with Steve more often. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Thor hadn't come and it left Willow to ask after them.

"Stark and Banner are engrossed with their work and Thor is a big guy," Steve said with a shrug.

"Is he better than Loki at least?" Willow inquired and Steve nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, he's a lot better than Loki. How did you manage to spend time with him?" It was a difficult question. Why had it been almost easy to spend time with Loki?

"I guess I wasn't aware of who he was until later on," Willow answered simply. Steve wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Weren't you the least bit suspicious of him being a villain?" Steve inquired and Willow had to think about it.

"I was suspicious, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. To me, it was like he had a crush. I never thought it would blow up in my face," Willow explained.

"Does Loki know about you having wings? Was that why he was after you?" Steve was pushing it and Willow almost didn't want to answer the questions, but felt she could trust him.

"I haven't unfurled my wings in a few years and he wasn't after me because of that. Apparently, he kept seeing me in his dreams, which is really creepy if you ask me." Steve smiled at Willow's commentary.

"Has he been able to talk to you in your dreams lately? Is that why you unfurled your wings the other night?" Willow's smile faded and she drummed her fingers on the table there were sitting at.

"We've had plenty of discussions in my dreams, but I think the reason my wings unfurled was because I tried to get out of the dream too quickly. We were standing by a pond and I fell in," Willow recalled with no set expression on her face.

There was a knock on the door and Clint entered the room. He nodded in greeting to Willow and then turned to Steve.

"Stark and Banner are here, but Thor's on his way. We're supposed to meet them on the bridge," Clint stated and Steve gave Willow a smile before departing. When Steve was gone, Clint took the seat he was sitting in.

"What's up?" Willow wondered, leaning forward.

"Fury thinks you know something about Loki's plans." _Way to be subtle_, Willow thought.

"I do, in fact, but I guess they're not exactly Loki's plans. We have another villain on radar and Loki fears him," Willow said and Clint's brow furrowed. He didn't expect his cousin to know something like this.

"When Thor arrives, you can brief everyone on it," Clint resolved and got up from the seat as quickly as he sat down.

Willow was called down to the bridge when everyone arrived. Clint stood by his cousin protectively and Steve stood on the other side, as if they were guarding her. From TV, Willow could make out Tony Stark instantly. Thor had to be the tallest guy in the room and that left quiet Bruce Banner. He wore his glasses on the edge of his nose and wasn't exactly looking at anything in particular. Natasha stood in the back of the room and Willow avoided eye contact. Director Fury came onto the bridge and gazed at his team.

"I contacted everyone because we have a new member of the Avengers. This is Willow Crecy, a cousin of Agent Barton's. She's going to be working with us from now on," Fury explained and Thor gazed at her strangely.

"I have some information, as well, regarding a new villain," Willow spoke up and everyone was surprised, but she continued, "Apparently, his name in Thanos and he's after the Infinity Gauntlet and Infinity Gems. I have reason to believe that he is bringing an army of 'Skrulls'."

"What exactly is a 'Skrull'?" Tony inquired, but no one paid any attention.

"How do you know this? The Infinity Gauntlet is safe within Asgard," Thor said loudly.

"Thanos is going to retrieve it somehow, but even Loki is worried. He said it wasn't safe," Willow explained and Thor was very interested in the conversation suddenly.

"Reindeer Games is back?" Tony wondered and Willow nodded in reply.

"My brother is back in Asgard in the dungeons. Is he truly here on Midgard?" Willow felt bad for Thor. He was genuinely concerned for his brother and yet Loki was malicious.

"I can vouch for her when I say that Loki is back," Clint spoke up and placed a hand on Willow's shoulder.

"Then what's our next move?" Steve wondered and Willow shrugged. She wasn't one to make the plans.

"Thor, what can you tell us about Thanos, the Infinity Gauntlet, the Infinity Gems, and Skrulls?" Fury asked and Thor took a few moments to collect his thoughts. He then explained everything he knew about the four subjects. Willow was surprised he knew so much, but she figured it was because her mortal lifespan. Thor was probably thousands of years old. As soon as Thor had explained as much as he could, Bruce and Tony went into the lab to figure out a way to track down the Infinity Gems.

"Are you going to be okay on your own? I need to go work out," Steve said to Willow and she nodded.

"I can take care of myself, I promise," Willow assured him with a grin. Clint watched quietly as the two exchanged words. Natasha dragged him out of the room to go do something for Fury and that left Willow and Thor alone.

It was quiet at first and Willow was going to leave, but she figured it would be a better idea to stay and see if Thor wanted to talk. Maybe that was the only way to learn more about Loki.

"How did you come to know my brother?" Thor asked suddenly and Willow was unprepared for the questions.

"We first met on Halloween, at a party, but I imagine he was waiting for me. He told me that he'd seen me in his dreams too much, so he ventured here to…well, I don't know what he's going to do. I suggested that he was going to kill me, but he didn't even consider it an option," Willow explained, thinking about the first time she met Loki. He was probably waiting for her at the party.

"Is my brother courting you?" Thor asked curiously and if Willow had water in her mouth, she would have spit it out.

"Oh, god, no, I can't imagine him doing that. We had…something of a one-sided friendship that ended when I figured out who he was." Willow was curious enough that if she saw Loki again, she'd ask him.

That night, as Willow settled down for sleep, she continued to think about her conversation with Thor. He had discussed Loki's life and tried to explain how Loki became so corrupt and hungry for power. As Willow's eyes closed, she smiled at the idea that Loki would make fun of Thor.

_Willow was lying on her back, looking up at the dark sky. Stars were shining and it was calm. Something snapped in the distance and Willow sat upright, looking around. She saw Loki coming and rolled her eyes. _

"_I can't die in real life if you kill me in my dream," Willow said suddenly and Loki began laughing. _

"_Why would I kill you?" Why exactly would he kill her? What purpose would that serve? Loki would still dream about her. _

"_I had a lovely conversation with Thor about you today," Willow mentioned and turned her head to look at Loki. He didn't seem fazed by it. _

"_Is my brother as stupid as I recall?" Loki spat and Willow merely shrugged. _

"_If stupid is code for caring and nice, then yes, he is," Willow replied and hugged her knees to her chest. She was wearing another gown, but it was a midnight blue color that had two thin straps to hold the gown up. The material was soft and very light. Loki took a seat beside her and looked up at the sky. It wasn't cold out as Willow would have imagined. _

"_We are looking at your stars, yes?" Loki didn't meet Willow's gaze. _

"_I think so, but I'm not really good at Astrology," Willow answered and returned her attention to the sky. _

"_Will you tell me where you are?" A smile came to Willow's lips. _

"_Are you worried about me? Thor thought you were courting me and I laughed at him," Willow said and met Loki's gaze. _

"_Courting you would imply something else entirely," Loki replied, smirking. Leave it to Thor to think of such a trivial matter. _

"_How is Drax doing?" Willow asked to change the subject before it got awkward. _

"_The beast is well and misses you terribly. I would return him to you, but I know not where you are," Loki said, as if bargaining with Willow. She let out a breath and released her knees to stand on her feet. _

"_I don't feel like a prisoner with SHIELD now. I've actually made friends with the soldier you despise so much," Willow mentioned and Loki stood instantly. How could she befriend the man out of time so easily?_

_ The scenery shifted and buildings were burning. Dead bodies littered the ground and Willow saw Steve fighting what appeared to be semi-lizard aliens. Loki, at her side, watched as the aliens surrounded Steve and overwhelmed him. _

"_The Skrulls are mindless creatures who would do anything for their master. Thanos will decimate Midgard and kill all in his path to find the Infinity Gems," Loki explained and Willow turned to walk away, but Loki grabbed her arm in restraint. _

"_I'm not so weak that I'd stand aside and let this happen. We'll find the gems before Thanos and kill him," Willow muttered, eyeing Loki's hand on her arm. _

"_You'd die in an instant," Loki pointed out and released Willow's arm. _

_ Suddenly, they were in Asgard. Willow was leaning against the railing on the balcony that overlooked the city. Doors creaked open behind Willow and Loki entered, in his usual Asgardian attire of green and gold. Willow looked down at her attire and frowned. She wore the same colors. _

"_What are we doing back here?" Willow inquired, turning around to face Loki. She then felt her back ache. Without so much as a 'goodbye', Willow brought herself out of the dream. _

Waking up was difficult and Willow took a few controlling breaths to keep her wings from unfurling. Damn, that was close.

**Yay! Thor and Willow bonding time! Hehe I'm working on the next chapter now and there's some action ahead! I was thinking about Steve and Willow and debating whether to have them keep their solid friendship or turn it in to something else. Or is it already there? I leave that up to you...the readers. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I was sick yesterday...and kind of today so I didn't get the chance to update yesterday, but here I am! This story, I realize is fast-paced, but it works. Action-y sequence in this chapter! Thanks so much to animeotaku4life for the review and thanks to everyone who is reading and adding this fic to alerts! I do not own the Avengers. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Loki slammed his fist down on the wooden table in front of him. Ethan had become useless and there was no time. Willow had to be taken from the Avengers. Perhaps, if the Avengers were meeting they would be on the flying aircraft carrier once again. Destroying it for good would be satisfying.

Willow sat up in her small bed and sighed. Her cell phone started to ring and she groaned as she reached for it. Mimi was frantically talking.

"What is going on?" Willow demanded and Mimi stopped suddenly.

"You need to get down here. Maureen is going crazy without you and something crazy is happening in New York that is making everyone in the building crazy," Mimi explained and Willow changed her clothes while Mimi described everything. As soon as Willow was ready, she went to the bridge to ask Fury. When she got there, Fury's eye was on the screen in front of him. Something was going on in New York…again.

"I'll have to call you back, Mims," Willow said and hung up.

"Ms. Crecy, you will go with the Avengers to investigate what's occurring in New York," Fury commanded and Willow nodded.

Tony, garbed in his Iron Man suit, smiled at Willow as she sat down in the quinjet. Natasha and Clint were driving down to New York and Bruce was sitting across from Willow. Thor was speaking with Clint in the front of the jet.

"What exactly is your superpower?" Tony wondered and Willow looked up at him with a smile.

"It's a secret. I'm not going to tell you until it's absolutely necessary," Willow replied evenly. Steve gave Tony a look and the billionaire walked over to Bruce to discuss what he thought was happening. In his hands, he held a touch screen that showed the footage of New York.

"You seem nervous," Steve mentioned and Willow shook her head.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's adrenaline kicking in right now. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it in check until we get there," Willow explained and folded her hands in her lap as if nothing was wrong.

"Why don't you change now?" Steve whispered and Willow shook her head. "

"I'd rather be outside and I don't need everyone to worry about me." Willow gave Steve a quick smile and then continued to control her breathing.

"Are you okay?' Bruce asked Willow and she nodded. Everyone was looking at her like she was going to hulk out.

"Don't worry, I don't turn into a green rage monster," Willow said with a laugh. The jet suddenly jolted and Willow grabbed something; it turned out to be Steve's hand. Steve smiled at her and she released his hand with a smile.

The landing wasn't as nice as Willow imagined it would be, but when they got out, Willow looked around to find the pavement broken up and cars piled high. New York was still on the mend from the attack last year and now there was something else.

"Stark, scout the area; Banner, hulk up; Thor and Willow break off with Stark; the rest of us will check for civilians," Steve directed and Willow walked a bit farther away from everyone to unfurl her wings. This time, it was less painful, but at least she could help. When she joined the team, everyone was in shock.

"So, this is the elusive superpower you have. You're an angel," Tony pointed out, but Willow shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't know what it's like to be an angel and I'm pretty sure they have white wings for purity," Willow pointed out and Tony shrugged.

"You're a Valkyrie," Thor observed, but Willow shook her head.

"I'm just a girl who happens to have wings. Let's go see what's going on," Willow figured and shot into the air like a rocket. Thor swung his hammer and followed after her.

The skies showed so much more than going on foot. Steve had given her an earpiece to contact then and she clicked it instantly.

"There is some serious damage from up here. It looks like someone is drilling into the ground over here," Willow stated and saw something heading toward them in the sky. She flew down and landed in a pile of rocks and debris. Whatever was following them landed and suddenly, the ground rumbled. Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce who was now Hulk, were at the site where Willow had found the digging. As Willow began to walk, she heard footsteps behind her. Turning slightly, she noticed Loki. Ethan stood with him and Willow cursed.

Willow turned around and placed her hands on her hips. Loki looked at her strangely and then smiled.

"It turns out I'm actually capable of flying," Willow said and Loki nodded.

"Thanos is here," Loki stated outright and Willow turned around to see if she could see Thor or Tony flying around.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to force me back?" Willow wondered, meeting Loki's gaze.

"In exchange for coming with me, I'll help you get the Infinity gems and defeat Thanos," Loki bargained and Willow's brow furrowed.

"Are you sure you want to make this agreement? What if I somehow died?" Willow inquired. There was no way Willow would let Thanos kill her.

"You won't be fighting. That is part of the deal. I will help the Avengers destroy Thanos while you stay behind," Loki explained and Willow shook her head.

"I couldn't do that." Loki smirked.

"Then, I will have to take you back now while the Avengers are busy," Loki figured and Willow groaned in frustration.

"Fine, I'll agree to the deal, but I get to stay right now," Willow said, not wanting to leave. Loki nodded and disappeared. Willow hurled her body into the sky and watched as Skrulls attacked the Avengers. Loki was in the fray, battling them off as well. Suddenly, Willow felt her nails sharpen and she dropped down to slice at the Skrulls. Their alien blood stained her hands and at some point, she switched over to picking them up and dropping them to the ground high in the air.

The ground below began to shake and Willow stopped to search for the cause. She zeroed in on the spot where there was a big gaping hole. Willow flew over there and was suddenly blasted away. Her body landed on top of a car and she had to pull herself out of the indent she made. Running, Willow made her way back to the hole and watched as something emerged from it. More Skrulls came from it, but something struck Willow instantly. It was Thanos. Steeling herself, Willow made ready to attack and she grinned showing her teeth, sporting fangs.

In a rush of adrenaline, Willow charged at him. He didn't notice her until she was a few feet away from him. The alien grinned and grabbed her neck easily. Willow flapped her wings, hoping to get away, but Thanos' other hand grabbed a hold of her left wing. Instantly, Willow froze. He suddenly pulled and Willow bit back a scream. She could feel blood run down her back and when Thanos pulled harder, Willow screamed out. That was when Thanos dropped her and Willow didn't even register what was happening. Her vision was blurry and she felt numb.

Steve rushed to Willow's side and her injured wing was twitching. Blood seeped through her shirt and matted on her injured wing. Thanos had disappeared and left Willow for dead. Looking around, Steve gazed at Thor and Clint. The two were surprised that Thanos had gone, but Clint didn't see his cousin. When he jogged over, his expression fell.

"Why did she take Thanos on alone?" Clint asked, mainly to himself.

"I doubt she was thinking," Natasha commented and Steve gave her a look. Hulk came and leaned over Willow. He then lifted her carefully and Willow's brow furrowed in pain.

Loki made his way over and shook his head upon seeing Willow in such a state. Hulk narrowed his eyes at the god of mischief and put Willow back down as carefully as he could.

"She can't die," Clint stated sadly and Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother," Thor said quietly and Loki nodded, knowing exactly what Thor was insinuating.

"I can heal her, but not here," Loki spoke up and Steve glared at him.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Steve demanded, rising to his feet to face Loki.

"I swear no harm will befall Willow. Before she jumped into the fight, we made a deal. I will help you find the Infinity gems and defeat Thanos if Willow stayed behind and refrained from fighting," Loki explained and Clint wasn't too happy.

"Where will she be?" Clint wondered, standing a foot behind Steve.

"As part of the bargain, she will remain with me," Loki pointed out and Clint almost decked Loki, had Steve not held him back.

"Just help her," Steve insisted and Loki nodded.

Willow groaned as she opened her eyes. She was lying on her side and could feel her wings unfurled. Looking back, Willow confirmed it and sighed. Her left felt much heavier and she realized she was lying on her right side so that her wing could be looked at. The door creaked open and Willow instantly closed her eyes as if she was asleep, but cracked her lids in order to see. Loki entered the room and gazed at her wing. He leaned toward the left wing, but looked at Willow's face. Willow watched inconspicuously as Loki moved a strand of hair behind her ear and his finger ran down her jaw. Something drew him from his thoughts because he looked over at the door and then left. Willow opened her eyes and smiled a bit. Suddenly, the door opened again and this time it was Mimi. It seemed useless to pretend to be asleep anymore, so Willow yawned and saw Mimi sit down in a chair next to the bed.

"So…you have wings. When were you going to tell me?" Mimi asked calmly.

"I didn't think it would have ever come to this, Mimi, I'm so sorry," Willow said quietly.

"Ethan said you were bleeding badly when they got you back here." It made Willow swallow hard.

"I'm getting better, though," Willow pointed out and Mimi nodded.

"Loki came in a few times to check on you. I thought it was creepy, but apparently he knows what he's doing when it comes to being a 'doctor' or whatever," Mimi mentioned with a shrug. Willow pushed herself up and attempted to sit on her knees, but she couldn't seem to furl her wings.

"Mims, could you take this bandage off my wing? I can't furl them without doing so." Willow turned around and Mimi was hesitant.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I might hurt you," Mimi figure, but Willow didn't turn back around. Slowly, Mimi peeled away the bandage and then presented it to Willow.

"How does my wing look?" Willow was a bit worried.

"It's matted down with a bit of blood, but I think it looks fine," Mimi said honestly. With that, Willow sat on the edge of the bed and stood upright. Mimi reached out to help her and Willow directed them to the bathroom. With Mimi's help, Willow stripped and got into the shower. She needed to wash the blood out of her wing.

The hot water felt good on Willow's back and once she had finished cleaning herself off, she got out of the shower to find Mimi with some clothes and a towel. Willow gave her best friend a grin and Mimi helped Willow dry off. With a deep breath, Willow retracted her wings and winced in pain.

"Does it hurt to have wings?" Mimi wondered as she helped Willow get dressed.

"It's getting better." Willow would rather not say how much pain she was in when she'd unfurl her wings. As soon as the girls got out of the bathroom, Mimi helped Willow back to bed.

"Get some rest. I'll come back again. Ethan said I can stay here, so they're getting me a room of my own." A smile graced Willow's lips as she closed her eyes.

Mimi left Willow to sleep and noticed Ethan and Loki nearby. She met Ethan's gaze and he stood, walking toward her.

"How's Willow doing?" he asked with concern.

"She woke up when I took a seat and I helped her get into the bathroom to shower. She's back to sleep now, but her wings are retracted," Mimi explained and out of the corner of her eye, Loki stood.

"Your room is ready," Ethan said, off topic, and guided Mimi down the hall. Loki watched them leave and then ventured into Willow's room.

The covers were pulled up to her shoulder and she was sleeping on her side again. When Loki shut the door, she moved a bit and then let out a sigh. Smiling, Loki decided to invade her dreams.

**Dream next chapter...obviously. I must say, it's my favorite chapter so far! Do you think Loki is going to honor the agreement or not?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter...is sort of mushy. Well, I don't exactly know how to explain it. Anyway, thanks so much to JJwolf for the review! Yeah, Loki is kinda protective and perhaps overprotective? hehe Thanks to all those who have been reading and adding this to their alerts! I do not own the Avengers! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

_Willow was standing in a ballroom and wore a costume. It must have been a Halloween party, Willow assumed and smiled. She was dressed as a showgirl in neon green leotard and wearing knee-high black boots with a black hat to match. As she searched the crowd, she smiled. Loki was nowhere in sight and she danced with a few people she didn't know. When she bumped into someone, she frowned. It was Loki. He took Willow's arm and the scene changed before them. _

_ They were in a bedroom and Willow was seated in the bed while Loki was looking out the window. _

"_What happened after I blanked out?" Willow asked and Loki turned his head to meet Willow's gaze. _

"_Thanos left, as I had assumed. I imagine he underestimated you," Loki mentioned and Willow narrowed her eyes. _

"_He nearly tore my wing off!" She was upset that he wouldn't think her a good adversary. _

"_I am glad he didn't," Loki said and Willow bit her lip. Was that concern she heard?_

"_Why did you have to bring me back to Chicago? New York would have been a much better place," Willow explained and Loki gave her a smirk, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. _

"_Thanos has his eye on New York. When you feel better, you can go back to work with your friend and Ethan will watch over you," Loki said and Willow folded her arms across her chest. _

"_It's sill pointless to be here. Fury said that I was a member of the Avengers and I don't think he'll like that your practically took me right from under his nose," Willow argued and Loki grinned once again. _

"_I have reached an agreement with the Avengers. Agent Barton was very worried about you," Loki recalled and Willow rolled her eyes. Silence settled on them for a few moments and Willow suddenly grew interested in her fingernails. Loki slipped off the edge of the bed and sat down next to her in the large bed. Willow didn't even look at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her neck and Willow let out a breath of surprise as he trailed kisses up to her jaw. Loki released her waist and grabbed her chin, turning her head toward him. It caught Willow off guard when Loki leaned in to kiss her. She was too shocked to respond and felt herself moving backward. Loki had her on her back and was kissing the base of her throat. Willow's eyes widened and she shoved him away. Sitting up, she took a few breaths. Loki watched her carefully and then smiled. He got up and left the bedroom, pulling Willow out of her dream. _

Loki greeted Willow with a smile when she opened her eyes. Drax was sitting on the floor next to Loki and Willow sat upright slowly to motion for him to come up on the bed. The border collie leapt up onto the bed and licked her face in greeting.

"Oh, I've missed you too, bud," Willow said quietly and Drax lied down at the end of the bed as if he was a watchdog. When Drax was settled, Willow looked to Loki. He had been watching their exchange with an amused expression.

Taking her time, Willow got out of bed and walked over to the window to see what was happening outside. It was light out and people were walking along the sidewalk.

"Thank you…for healing me." It was hard for Willow to say it, but she needed to. Standing up, Loki joined Willow at the window.

"Why would you insist we stay in New York?" Loki inquired and Willow shrugged.

"If you were going to help the Avengers I assumed you needed to see them on a regular basis," Willow figured, but Loki shook his head.

"No, it will be much easier if I live far from them," Loki replied. Willow let out a breath and walked over to the closet, looking for nothing in particular. Before she reached it, Loki took her hand. It startled her and she was pulled to stand right in front of him. Loki leaned forward and captured Willow's lips with his, pulling her into a tight embrace. Willow wanted to struggle and slap him for doing it, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They parted for a moment for Loki to scan Willow's face and then he kissed her again, backing her to the closet door. Willow had never been kissed in that way before. It scared her, but she couldn't stop. She'd only ever kissed Loki in the dreams he controlled, but this was something entirely different. Drax had his head down and hadn't been paying any attention.

"I-oh god," Willow said, not willing to express her feelings into coherent words. She scanned Loki's face and was smirking. Lifting Willow's chin, he forced her to look at him.

"I want you, Willow, and I always get what I want," Loki said darkly and Willow took a step back. What the hell just happened? There was a knock at the door and Willow turned to get it, but Loki walked past her and opened it quickly. Ethan stood there and held something out for him. As he read it, Willow walked over to Drax and scratched his back.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked after Ethan left, not looking up at Loki.

"I'll be back soon," Loki said simply and walked over to Willow, pulling her into a deep kiss. When he left, Willow took a seat on her bed and tried to piece together everything that had happened.

Mimi came into the room after a while and instantly took notice of Willow sitting on her bed in thought.

"Did I come at a bad time or something?" Mimi asked and Willow looked up suddenly.

"No, sorry, I got lost in my thoughts," Willow said and gave Mimi a sheepish smile.

"Are you okay? You seem like something bad happened," Mimi figured, but Willow shook her head.

"I…I'm not entirely sure, but is it awful that I may have feelings for someone considerably evil?" Willow was really worried, so Mimi sat down next to her.

"What would make him evil?" Mimi wanted to know if it was who she thought.

"Let's just say it was a good thing the Avengers are around," Willow mentioned and Mimi sighed.

"What happened between you and Loki?" Mimi wondered, putting it out there instantly. Willow was shocked.

"I never said it included Loki," Willow muttered, but Mimi shook her head.

"You didn't have to. Loki's the only one who has been in here since I left," Mimi pointed out and looked at Willow expectantly.

"What do you want to know?" Willow inquired with an exasperated sigh.

"What happened between you two, Willow? I don't think I've ever seen you thinking so hard in your life." Willow smiled and then bit her lip.

Mimi listened carefully as Willow explained her complicated relationship with Loki. She even talked about what had caught her off guard. It surprised Mimi and she frowned at the idea.

"So…he kissed you? What was that like?" Mimi was strangely curious.

"It…I don't exactly know how to explain it." That's when Mimi grinned.

"It was that good, wasn't it?" Mimi wondered and Willow rolled her eyes.

"You are crazy," Willow muttered.

"A kiss that leaves you speechless is a good one and I totally support you," Mimi said and Willow exhaled.

"What do expect to support me in?" Mimi shrugged in response.

"I can support you in your choice of hot guys to kiss," Mimi replied and Willow ran a hand down her face, breathing deeply.

"I thought you didn't like Loki," Willow argued.

"Well, I never said that you couldn't date him or anything and I didn't exactly say he was ugly," Mimi recalled and Willow shook her head.

"What's your new room like?" Willow asked, changing the subject.

"It's a great room, just down the hall. Do you want to see it?" Mimi helped Willow up and they walked out of the room together. Ethan looked at them both strangely.

"We're just heading to Mimi's room," Willow said and Ethan nodded.

They opened the door and Mimi ran to jump onto the bed. Willow shut the door and sat down next to Mimi.

"I have TV and the movie channels too! We could watch a movie," Mimi suggested and Willow agreed to it. Ethan was called into the room and found the girls sitting on the bed, their eyes glued to the TV.

"What's the emergency?" Ethan wondered and Mimi beamed.

"We're hungry and were wondering if you could get someone to bring us food," Mimi said and Willow held back a smile. Ethan acting as a servant was very amusing.

"I'll see what I can do." Ethan left the room quickly and Mimi lay back on the pillows with Willow lying on her stomach. The girls settled for a cute rendition of a fairytale. As they watched the movie, Mimi grew tired. Ethan had brought them food and both girls devoured what was presented. After eating, Mimi and Willow both sat back and got under the covers. The sun was going down and Willow yawned a few times before letting her eyes close to sleep.

Ethan returned to bring Willow back to her room, only to find both girls sleeping soundly. Quietly, he picked Willow up and carried her down the hall to her room. Opening the door, he found Loki standing by the window. Ethan placed Willow in bed and she opened her eyes a bit.

"Where's Mimi?" Willow asked in a quiet voice.

"She's asleep in her room. I brought you back," Ethan muttered and Willow nodded, rolling over and closing her eyes. Loki turned and found Willow awake once Ethan had left.

"I'm guessing you didn't want me having a sleepover with Mimi," Willow assumed, sitting upright. Drax jumped up on the bed and rested at Willow's side. She scratched his neck and kept her hazel eyes on her faithful dog, "What was so urgent that you had to leave so suddenly?"

"The Avengers had certain things to discuss with me," Loki said vaguely.

"What kinds of things? Were they things pertaining to Thanos?" Willow was awfully curious.

"It had nothing to do with you," Loki said simply, ignoring her question, and Willow looked up to meet his gaze.

"I don't think Clint would have let you leave without asking about me," Willow figured, going along with the subject change. Loki grinned and Willow got out of bed.

"You assume much," Loki retorted.

"Since Ethan took me from my bonding time with Mimi, I'm going out and you can join me if you want," Willow said, walking over to the closet to get a change of clothes.

"What makes you think I would allow you to leave?" Loki wondered, watching Willow with amusement.

"I don't think, I know. Besides, I have the sudden urge to go dancing and I know the perfect place," Willow replied and slipped into the bathroom to emerge dressed in skinny jeans, a sheer shirt that slipped off her shoulders, and black heels. She folded her arms across her chest, waiting for Loki to say something.

"If you insist on going, Ethan will accompany you," Loki said simply and Willow rolled her eyes.

"I'll get Mimi up and then we're out of here," Willow muttered and brushed past Loki. He grabbed her hand and kissed her, placing his other hand at her waist, and almost bruising her lips. There was a knock on the door and Loki released Willow to open it. Ethan stood there with Mimi behind him. Mimi stepped to the side and smiled at Willow.

"Ethan was pretty much spying on you. So…Willow, let's go have some fun," Mimi said and pulled Willow out of the room. Ethan spoke with Loki for a few minutes before catching up with them.

As Mimi and Willow made their way out of the hotel, they saw Steve Rodgers down the street. Willow ran over to him and greeted him with a hug.

"I was looking for you, Willow. Fury's not happy with Loki for what he's doing. I actually came to try to get you back to the base," Steve said, his hands in his pockets.

"Come with us. We're going to go dancing," Mimi spoke up, looking between Steve and Willow.

"Sure, I guess I could," Steve figured and Mimi pulled Steve along. Ethan came up and walked in step with Willow. He hadn't listened to the conversation they had with Steve.

**Oh Loki...why did you have to decide to be such a nice guy and a bit creepy. Oh btw I was listening to Americano by Lady Gaga while writing this and it just so happened that Willow wanted to go dancing...funny coincidence isn't it? If I had to pick my top four Avengers characters I would pick (in order)... LOKI!, Thor, Captain America, and then Hawkeye (just cuz he's awesome...and Stark nicknamed him Legolas!) **


	11. Chapter 11

**So...hello! I think I went a bit overboard on the dream because this chapter has three dreams in one sitting (or night's rest I guess). It's adorable in my opinion, but I'll leave it up to you guys! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and adding this to their alerts! **

**Dark Mind of the American Teen: Yeah...I tried to stay in character with Loki and the others...but they just didn't turn out the way I expected. Loki's too nice, but I don't think I'd be able to portray a good dark Loki. Willow would probably slap him hehe  
**

**JJwolf: Thanks so much! :)  
**

**I do not own the Avengers! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

The club was loud and busy when the group entered. Mimi dragged Steve out to dance while Willow stayed behind with Ethan at her side.

"Are you jealous?" Ethan asked and Willow shook her head with a smile.

"No, I'm glad that Mimi is hanging out with someone. Ethan, could you get me some water?" Willow wondered and Ethan nodded, leaving her side. In that instant, Willow walked over to Mimi and Steve, guiding them out of the club without an explanation.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?" Mimi demanded, but Willow ignored her to find a spot where they could stop.

"I distracted Ethan and now we can get away," Willow explained simply.

"Where do you plan on hiding? Ethan knows where both of us live," Mimi pointed out and Willow sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"You can stay at my place. It's not too far," Steve suggested, making Mimi grin.

The three of them got a taxi and entered Steve's apartment quickly. Mimi looked around for a few minutes, leaving Willow with Steve.

"Thanks for letting us stay here. This is the second time you've helped me," Willow stated and Steve smiled.

"You're a member of the team, Willow. Besides, I don't think Loki has good intentions," Steve said, walking into the kitchen. It was late into the night and Mimi returned from her exploration.

"So…where are we going to bunk tonight?" Mimi wondered and Steve turned around, looking to Willow.

"I only have one guest room if you don't mind sharing," Steve explained. Mimi looked at Willow and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll show you, Mims," Willow said quietly and guided her best friend to the guest room. It was a queen-sized bed and Mimi pulled out her cell phone. She had a few songs on it and began one that made Willow groan. The two had danced to that song too many times and Mimi grabbed Willow and they started laughing as they attempted to dance. Steve cracked the door open and found them laughing at each other. Both girls stopped as they heard the door creak and turned to find Steve watching.

"Thanks for letting us intrude," Mimi said, breaking the tension.

"It's no trouble. Goodnight," Steve said and left abruptly. Mimi turned to Willow and erupted into a fit of giggles. Soon, they settled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

_Everything was bright and polished. Willow looked around and stood in a grand room filled with golden everything. The hall was empty and just as Willow was about to explore, she saw Loki. He wore his armor and Asgardian attire. A smile came to Willow's lips and she greeted him by taking his helmet and while holding it, reaching up to kiss him. _

"_Welcome back," Willow said, smiling through the kiss. Her grip on the helmet loosened, but someone caught it. Looking down, Willow smiled at two children. One had unruly blonde hair and the other had lengthy black hair. The blonde took the helmet from Willow and tried to fit his head in it. The darker haired child pushed her companion and then looked up at Loki with sad eyes. _

"_Ragnar looks like you," Loki stated and Willow mussed the young boy's hair, making him grumble. _

"_And yet Brynja acts like you," Willow retorted and Loki picked up the younger girl. She hugged him tightly. _

"_Mother," the girl said suddenly. _

_ That scared Willow to death. She gasped awake, finding that Mimi was missing. Placing a hand on her chest, she slowed her breathing. Loki stood in the corner of the room and watched as Willow came to realize what was going on. Her gaze wandered over to Loki and she narrowed her eyes. _

"_Your dream was…difficult to take you from," Loki said, wording it carefully. _

"_Did you see anything?" Willow demanded, worried that Loki might actually see that she had seen a future of them together. _

"_Luckily for you, I did not. You escaped Ethan," Loki said, eyeing Willow carefully. _

"_I had to get rid of him somehow. Mimi and I are perfectly safe." Loki diverted his gaze to the wall in front of him. _

"_The soldier found you both." Willow was surprised. He actually knew who they were with. _

"_I'm impressed. You figured it out, but why do you care so much?" Willow wondered, getting out of the chair she was in. _

"_You are so persistent." Scowling, Willow walked over to him. _

"_I don't understand why you can just hold me hostage. Why are you so adamant about keeping me away from the Avengers?" Willow demanded, her countenance serious. _

"_You're mine, Willow. I slighted Thanos and he may seek vengeance upon me. The Avengers will not be able to keep you safe," Loki explained and Willow took a step away from him. _

"_First off, I'm not property or some sort of shiny trophy. Second, what the hell did you do to make Thanos so angry? Albeit, you are the god of mischief and cause problems, but what could you have done to put my life in danger?" Willow was talking rapidly, trying to keep herself from yelling at him. Loki smiled at her speech. _

"_Thanos wanted the Tesseract and I did not deliver it to him." Willow gawked at the fact that Loki used one sentence to answer her. _

"_That's your excuse? Ugh, you are a dead man-or god," Willow was fuming and she didn't even flinch when her wings emerged. Loki advanced and wrapped his hand around Willow's throat, trapping her against the wall. _

"_You are not a powerful being, Willow. I could kill you instantly if I wished and Thanos will if you do not stay hidden. That is why I made you stay behind in Chicago," Loki said and Willow flinched at his words. His grip was tight around Willow's windpipe and she swallowed, not saying a word. It had come as a shock to her. He was practically giving her a reality check. _

_Willow retracted her wings and Loki's grip on her throat lessened. _

"_You cannot demand answers, Willow. You know little of Thanos and my enemies," Loki pointed out and Willow frowned. Taking a breath, she forced the location to change and they stood back in Asgard in the exact hall Willow had seen her two children in. _

"_If you're so worried and think Thanos will come after me, leave me with the Avengers. He won't suspect I'm with you if I'm busy being an Avenger," Willow said, attempting to persuade him. Loki began to pace, thinking about what she had to say. If Willow wasn't mistaken, she could hear children laughing down the hall. At the sound, Loki looked up at Willow and then turned toward the direction the sound came from. As if protecting herself, Willow threw herself out of the dream. _

Mimi stirred as Willow got out of the bed they were sharing. She walked out of the room and walked over to the couch that sat in the family room. Taking a seat, she sighed. What if she had actually brought Loki to her dream about the children? He would find out and Willow didn't know what would happen after. Would he be angry and distraught or happy and excited? Shaking her head, she pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to go back to sleep, hoping that Loki wouldn't try to invade again. Unfortunately, Willow was utterly wrong.

_The hall was as immaculate as Willow had left it. Ragnar and Brynja came running out and this time, Brynja was carrying Loki's helmet. Just as Willow smiled, Loki emerged from the same place. Her smile instantly faded and Ragnar ran to Willow, latching his arms around her leg. Ragnar was a sweet boy and his gaze was trained on Loki, who watched from afar. Crouching down, Willow was eye level with her son. He grinned at Willow and she moved a stray hair behind his ear. _

"_Where is your sister?" Willow inquired quietly and Ragnar pointed to a pillar. Smiling, Willow stood and approached the golden pillar. She looked around the side and found Brynja sitting on the floor with the helmet in her hands. Within a moment, Brynja looked up at Willow with emerald eyes. It was almost like looking at Loki, but there were softer features. _

"_Mother," Brynja greeted Willow. _

"_Why are you hiding, dear one?" Willow wondered, leaning against the pillar. _

"_Ragnar may take it from me," Brynja motioned to the helmet as she spoke, "and father entrusted it to me today."_

"_I am sure your brother will not take it from you," Willow assured her and that's when she noticed the two slits in the back of Brynja's small gown. Blinking a few times, she looked over at Ragnar, who had his back turned. His clothing was perfectly fine. Brynja stood and grabbed Willow's hand, holding the helmet in the other._

_ Loki watched the two as they approached. Ragnar was wise for his age and smiled when Willow came over. Brynja lifted Loki's helmet up and Loki took it with a smile. Quietly, the two children went to play and Willow was left with Loki. _

"_This is what you dream about?" Loki wondered and Willow took a controlled breath. _

"_I don't exactly know," Willow said honestly. It wasn't her fault two small children decided to place themselves in her dream. _

"_They clearly know you," Loki pointed out. _

"_They have strange names," Willow said suddenly and Loki smiled. _

"_What would you name them if you could have your way?" Loki was curious to know. _

"_This is too weird. I should probably wake myself up," Willow figured and turned to find the two small children looking up at her. Brynja held out her hand and had a small bracelet sitting in her palm. Ragnar, on the other hand, tackled Willow's leg and hugged her tightly. _

"_We love you," Ragnar muttered and Willow bent down to kiss the top of his head. _

"_What do you think this future is about? As far as I'm concerned, you'd probably be imprisoned," Willow mused, turning to Loki. _

"_If I redeemed myself, I would be reinstated as a prince of Asgard and quite possibly the ruler of the frost giants. Perhaps this is the life I would choose." Willow didn't think Loki would like to return to a place for frost giants. It implied coldness. Brynja tugged on Loki's pants and held out something. He smiled, patting her head as he took it from her. Turning to Willow, he presented it to her. It was a golden band that had small emeralds encompassing it. Loki slipped it on her left middle finger and kissed her hand. _

Without a warning, Willow was shaken. Opening her eyes, she found Mimi looking down at her.

"Why were you sleeping out here? I'm not a bed hog and I don't snore, do I?" Mimi wondered and Willow instantly shook her head.

"I just couldn't get to sleep," Willow said and when she ran a hand down the side of her face, she felt something cold on her left middle finger. Lifting her hand to her face, her eyes widened. It was the ring Loki had given her in the dream.

"What are you gawking at?" Mimi demanded and Willow grabbed Mimi, pulling her into the room they were sharing. Once inside, Mimi stood by the door with her arms folded across her chest.

"Loki gave me this ring last night," Willow said, displaying her left hand. Mimi took a few steps forward and examined the ring.

"How did he get here?" Mimi demanded, but Willow shook her head.

"I had a dream last night before I went into the family room. There were two children, Brynja and Ragnar. Brynja looked exactly like Loki and…I came to find that they were in fact my children. At first, Loki didn't enter the dream. When I went to the family room, I had another dream and he had been able to see everything. Even though Brynja looked like Loki, I saw the back of her dress. She had wings," Willow said, tears falling down her cheeks. Mimi guided Willow to the bed and they sat down.

"It was just a dream. I highly doubt you're going to end up with Loki," Mimi assured her, pulling Willow into a hug.

**I spent about two hours trying to find which Norse names I liked best. Brynja means 'dark' and Ragnar...I thought about Ragnarök (if that's the proper spelling)- which is an end of the world sort of catastrophe and well...this isn't the last you'll see of Brynja and Ragnar! I hope you enjoyed the cuteness. Hmmmm what's with the ring Loki gave Willow? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Back again! Shorter chapter this time and no dreams, but there's a bit of a spat hehe well...I'll just let you find out. I do not own the Avengers! (I'm jealous of Australia because they have the Avengers DVD already :( but September's right around the corner!) Enjoy!  
JJwolf: They are just the sweetest kids ever! Imagine kid Loki from Thor...as a girl- for Brynja. Hehe are Willow's dreams premonitions? We'll see about LokixWillow! Thanks for the review!  
Guest: Thank you very much!**

Chapter Twelve

Steve knocked on their door half an hour later and Willow walked to the other side of the room, looking through something; to make sure Steve didn't see her eyes red. Mimi cracked the door open and greeted him with a smile.

"I got a hold of Clint and he said he'll come by this afternoon. Thor and Stark found one of the infinity gems," Steve said optimistically and Willow suddenly hissed in pain, holding her left hand. Looking down, she narrowed her eyes at the rings and attempted to pry it off her fingers. Unfortunately, it wouldn't come off.

"Dammit," Willow said aloud and Steve forced Mimi to open the door wider. He noticed Willow's red eyes and Mimi grinned sheepishly.

"Is everything okay, Willow?" Steve wondered. Willow looked up at him and bit her lip. Could she tell Steve that she had a cursed ring on her finger?

"Yeah, I just rammed my hand into the wall. It's no problem," Willow lied and he nodded slowly.

"Alright, well I'll be in the other room," Steve spoke up and left the girls.

Mimi closed the door and walked over to Willow.

"What just happened?" Mimi demanded and Willow held up her left hand.

"I think this ring is cursed…and I can't get it off. Loki must have done something to it," Willow figured and Mimi tried to get the ring off, but it didn't work either.

"Why did it hurt you?" Mimi wondered, eyeing the ring cautiously.

"I won't be able to stay here until this afternoon. It hurt like hell, Mimi. I don't want to find out what's going to happen if I go with my cousin," Willow explained.

"What's your plan, then?" Mimi was pacing around the room. What Willow was going to do directly involved Mimi.

"I have to go back, Mimi. You understand, don't you?" Mimi looked at Willow and nodded slowly.

"How are you going to leave? I don't think Steve is going to let you go without a good reason," Mimi assumed and as she finished speaking, Willow gathered what she brought with her, and looked out the door.

"Damn, Steve's in the kitchen. I need some way to get him out," Willow schemed and Mimi grinned.

"I'm on top of that. I'll try to get him to go to the store with me and you can sneak out of the house," Mimi explained and waltzed out of the room. Willow watched carefully as Mimi talked Steve into getting a few groceries for the house while they were there. Steve agreed and led Mimi out of the house.

Willow got out of Steve's apartment in a hurry and searched her small purse for money for a cab. When she found the money she needed, she hailed a cab and got the driver to take her. It was a silent ride and not too far, but Willow didn't want to walk all the way back knowing that Steve and Mimi might run into her. Willow contemplated going back to her apartment to gather her things, but decided against it. She missed Drax and hoped that Ethan or someone had taken care of him.

The cab pulled up to the curb and Willow took a deep breath after she tossed money to the driver, and got out. She frowned, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. People were walking by as she stood there, looking up at the building. She needed another breath to ready of herself and then she walked through the doors. As soon as she entered, she noticed one of the men under Loki's control standing near the reception desk. Willow shot him a glare, making him aware that she didn't need escorted, but he followed behind.

Riding the elevator was not making Willow feel better as the guy from the entrance was in with her.

"I don't need someone to babysit me," Willow growled at him and the man didn't respond.

When the elevator door opened to the right floor, Willow got out first and the turned to look at the guy following her. He met her gaze and entered first. Willow decided to wait a few minutes before walking in and when she did, the doors were opened for her. Ethan was the first person she saw, besides Drax.

"It's good we didn't have to force you back," Ethan muttered and Willow rolled her eyes, scratching Drax's ears.

"Well, I'm back now, so quit complaining," Willow grumbled and walked down the hall to her room. Opening it up, Willow smiled. Drax jumped up on the bed just as Willow fell onto it. The door creaked open and Willow groaned as she looked to see who it was. Loki stood in the doorway and Willow grabbed a pillow and held it over her face.

"You found your way back," Loki mused with a smirk, not that Willow could see it.

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave my presence," Willow demanded and pointed toward the door, inadvertently pointing to Loki. She then felt a shock on her left hand and removed the pillow, narrowing her eyes. It was Loki's doing and Willow was beyond pissed. Willow got off the bed and found something heavy on the nightstand. Loki watched her carefully as she threw it at him. He dodged it easily and waited as Willow broke the wooden chair in the corner, creating a few sharp objects. She threw one of the wooden pieces as a projectile and Loki dodged it again. Then, taking one of the large pieces of wooden debris from the chair, Willow ran at Loki. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, disarming her and pointing it right at her neck.

"I missed you too," he said sarcastically and pushed Willow away, making the broken chair and its pieces disappear.

"What's the purpose of this ring exactly? Are you trying to kill me when I least expect it?" Willow demanded and folded her arms across her chest as she caught her breath.

"It will be much easier to know where you are in the event the Avengers come to save the day," Loki replied and Willow shook her head in disbelief.

"And if I don't do something correctly you'll just zap me again?" Loki smiled at her choice of words.

"I do believe that is how it works," Loki answered and Willow was about to reply when Ethan entered the room.

"Mimi is here, Willow," Ethan stated and Willow brushed past Loki to get through the door.

Mimi was there, as expected, and she gave Willow a smile.

"I'm good at diversions, aren't I?" Mimi inquired and that made Willow grin in return.

"I'd really like to go to work. Are you up for it?" Willow wondered, wanting to get out for a while.

"Yeah, I think that'd be great. Maureen and Adler will probably be frantic when we get there, but we'll make do," Mimi said in a positive manner.

Ethan followed the girls to work and Mimi stopped to get some coffee. They were very late, but at least they showed up. One of the secretaries instantly buzzed Maureen and Adler when Willow and Mimi entered the office. Ethan went to his cubicle and sat around while the two girls got to work immediately. Maureen and Adler called them into their offices quickly and started freaking out about the magazine and how it's going downhill.

"Our two best assistants have been gone and we need help more than ever," Adler said, as if the situation was life or death.

"We'll get to work right away," Willow assured the two women and led Mimi back to their offices. Instead of going back to her office, Mimi sat with Willow in hers.

"What exactly happened before I got to the hotel? You looked really pissed off," Mimi recalled and Willow shrugged.

"I had a fight with Loki and I broke a chair…trying to kill him," Willow said, a bit embarrassed that she had to tell Mimi.

"Was it like a lover's quarrel?" Mimi was teasing her now.

"I seriously doubt it, but I told him as soon as I saw his face that I didn't want to talk to him, but he didn't leave," Willow explained and one of the interns knocked on the door.

"Um, Maureen said that you two needed to show up at one of the museum showings tonight to promote the magazine," the small-voiced girl informed them. She left instantly and Mimi turned to Willow.

"Are you going to bring a date?" Willow punched Mimi's shoulder playfully.

"Are you going to bring Steve?" Willow asked sarcastically in retort.

"Seriously, what if you bring Loki along? He'll probably sneer at Earth's 'meaningless possessions'." Mimi and Willow started laughing and they got to work researching for their bosses.

At the end of the night, Ethan came by and walked with the girls back to the hotel. Willow immediately went for the closet and looked through to find something suitable for the occasion. Ethan entered the room and held out a dark green, strapless, short dress that came to just above her knees. As she searched for heels to wear, Mimi entered the room and watched Willow look for shoes.

"You can borrow some if you want," Mimi said suddenly and Willow nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Do _not_ scare me like that. It freaked me out." Mimi smiled, laughing a bit, and then suddenly stopped. Loki had entered the room.

"I'll…catch you later," Mimi said awkwardly and got out of the room as quickly as she could. Willow stood up and met Loki's gaze.

"Ethan tells me you have a gala to attend tonight," Loki mentioned. Would she tell Loki or should she keep it to herself?

"I guess I do. Why are you so interested?" Willow wondered, curious to see where this was going.

"Ethan is accompanying your friend to the event and you may not like it, but I will accompany you," Loki stated outright and Willow smiled.

"Fine, but I'm letting you come because we need help getting sponsors for the magazine and a pretty face doesn't hurt," Willow replied and continued looking for a pair of shoes to go with the dress Ethan had given her. Loki left shortly after their conversation.

Mimi came into the room dressed in a short dark purple dress. She wore heels that laced up her leg and Willow smiled as she showed her outfit off.

"I thought you might bring Aiden along," Willow said suddenly and Mimi frowned.

"Things are on the fritz with us and I figured it would be alright if I brought Ethan along…if you don't mind," Mimi said slowly.

"I don't have anything against it, but that left the door open for Loki to invite himself," Willow pointed out and Mimi winced.

"Oh god, is he going to keep his mouth shut and not ruin everything? I don't want him to ruin everything," Mimi said, hoping Loki wouldn't scare potential buyers and sponsors.

"No, I told him that we needed a pretty face along," Willow replied with a grin.

"And he wasn't even offended with it?" Mimi wondered and Willow shrugged.

"He left after that," Willow responded and then slipped on a pair of black heels to go with the gown.

"By the way, he's waiting out in the family room with Ethan and they both look snazzy," Mimi mentioned and Willow smiled.

**Loki...just another pretty face? Oh Willow haha You recall the attire he wore in Stuttgart when he decked the security guard with his 'glow stick of destiny'? Yup, that's what I picture him in for the museum showing. And now I bid you adieu my readers. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So yay! The gala/party! Yes, the Museum of Contemporary Art is an actual place in Chicago. I did indeed look it up. It's a bit weird that Loki is OOC, but that's the way I'm going to write him. He's redeemable in my opinion and I think he just needs a break from being dastardly evil haha Anyway, I do no own the Avengers. Hope you enjoy!  
JJwolf: Love/ hate hehe yeah, I guess they do love each other at times...perhaps in this chapter...haha Thanks for the review!**

Chapter Thirteen

Mimi and Willow walked out of the room and found Ethan and Loki standing across from each other in suits. Ethan looked at Willow and smiled. Both guys were dressed in fitting suits and Mimi walked over to Ethan to fix his tie. Willow and Loki were silently watching them and when Mimi was done, she stood there expectantly.

"Well, are we going to go or not?" Mimi demanded and everyone followed Loki. They were headed to the Museum of Contemporary Art and would have to take a cab down there. Mimi opted to take the passenger's seat next to the driver while Willow was sitting between Loki and Ethan. It was a silent ride, but Willow kept busy by going through her small purse and checking that she had the invitations.

When the cab stopped, Willow pushed Ethan out and Loki exited from the other side, holding out his hand for Willow. She took it and slipped her arm through Loki's as they entered the Museum. Mimi grabbed Ethan's hand and followed behind. Willow took out the invitations and the man at the front took them, letting them enter.

The art gallery was dimly lit and there was an area where people were chatting softly. Maureen and Adler were in the fray and Mimi dragged Willow over to their bosses. Loki and Ethan followed after.

"Willow, Mimi, you both look gorgeous!" Adler said and Mimi beamed. Soft music played in the background and Mimi ordered a martini. Willow, however, was content with champagne. Ethan and Loki were observing and a certain painting caught Loki's eye. It was titled 'Loki' and Willow wandered over.

"What exactly is that painting?" Willow inquired, taking a look closer.

"I assume it is an abstract expression of myself," Loki explained and Willow looked even closer.

"I'm not someone interested in art, but that looks like two fishes and I don't see you as a fish," Willow said and Loki smirked.

"Your perception is astounding," Loki said sarcastically and Willow rolled her eyes.

"I have a major in journalism and I only took one art history class, which I slept my way through," Willow explained and Loki decided to delve further into Willow's past.

"How exactly did you come to have wings?" Loki asked in a low voice. It caught Willow by surprise, but she let out a breath and decided to answer.

"My family and I went on a vacation in Europe when I was ten. My brother, Quinn, and I got lost and we stumbled upon this old woman. Quinn noticed that she had food and as a growing kid, he was hungry. So, he stole from the woman. She was furious and was about to lash out at my brother, but I got between them and she cursed me. The next day, I found out I had wings and my brother didn't want to have anything to do with me. The car accident that killed my parents should have killed me, but I woke up in the hospital with barely any injuries. That's when SHIELD started to watch me. I was only eighteen and I got Clint on my side. He persuaded the director into letting me get comfortable into my life and there was no reason that I needed to be watched and yet here I am," Willow explained and all the while Loki listened carefully.

"Your brother had no right to disown you for his mistake," Loki said and Willow shrugged.

"It's better without my brother looking over my shoulder. I'm fine with living on my own with no family pressure," Willow realized and then looked away. Something glinted and it caught her attention. Loki watched as Willow approached a glass case filled with gems and jewels from an older era. Mimi came over and exchanged a look with Loki.

"Willow, what are you staring at so intently?" Mimi wondered and Willow turned to look at Loki.

"Is that gem what I think it is?" Loki walked forward and then turned his head.

"You may want to call Agent Barton about this," Loki said and Willow walked away to call Clint. Mimi and Ethan looked at the glass as Loki was in deep thought.

Clint didn't answer the first time and Willow groaned in anger. So, she resorted to giving a call to Steve. He answered immediately.

"Hey Steve, it's Willow. I'm sorry I left the other day, but I think we found an infinity gem," Willow said suddenly.

"I'll…contact Director Fury," Steve said slowly and Willow knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay, Steve?" Willow wondered and waited a few minutes for Steve to respond.

"I'm fine, Willow. I'll call Fury and he'll send someone," Steve said and ended the call. Willow put her cell back and returned to where the infinity gem was.

"Clint didn't answer, so I called Steve. He said he'd call Fury," Willow said softly and Mimi's brow furrowed.

"How should we get it?" Ethan asked, looking to Loki.

"I will handle it. Keep the others busy, Ethan, and take Mimi with you," Loki ordered and they left immediately. Willow gazed at the glowing orange gem and then turned to Loki.

"Which gem is it?" Willow wondered.

"It's the time gem," Loki said, not taking his eyes off the gem.

"How do you plan on getting it out?" Willow was eyeing Loki and the gem.

"It will be simple. As soon as the guests are distracted, I will take it with magic," Loki explained and eyed Willow. She was looking around, seeing if there was another way.

"I don't see how you could-" Willow was cut off by seeing Loki with the gem in his hand.

"Keep this hidden," Loki said and gave it to Willow. She put it in a pocket of her purse.

She was about to say something to Loki, but someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around, Willow saw Clint. He eyed Loki cautiously and then smiled at Willow.

"Where's the gem you saw?" Clint wondered and Willow fished it out of her purse, "How did you get it?"

"Loki grabbed it while Ethan and Mimi were on lookout duty," Willow explained.

"Okay, well, Fury wants us to report back," Clint said and reached out for Willow's arm. She shied away from his hand.

"I'm not exactly dressed to go with you at this moment. Besides, I have a job to do here and I can't leave Mimi behind," Willow explained and Clint sighed heavily.

"Do you want to stay, Willow? Steve's worried." Clint was looking at Loki.

"Maybe I want to go back to my apartment," Willow argued, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine, but we'll keep in touch," Clint said and took the gem from Willow. She watched as he walked out of the museum.

"You can go back, Willow. I'll handle it from here," Mimi muttered, standing at Willow's side. Willow let out a breath and nodded.

"Keep Ethan and Loki with you," Willow mentioned and her ring gave her a shock. Turning around, she looked at Loki like he was crazy.

"You shouldn't go alone. Ethan will stay behind," Loki insisted and led Willow to get a cab. Willow knew Clint would want her back with SHIELD, but he didn't have to be a douche about it. The ride was silent as Willow pondered and Loki looked over at her every few minutes to make sure she was still breathing.

The cab pulled up to the hotel and Willow got out first, not bothering to wait for Loki. Riding the elevator was a quiet affair and Willow entered the suite without a word.

"Willow," Loki said and she stopped before entering her room. She turned the doorknob and Drax rushed out. He jumped up and licked Willow's arm.

"I'm not property of the Avengers just because I joined up. I did that only to piss Fury off," Willow said with a grin on her face.

"If we want to beat Thanos, I must cooperate with the Avengers," Loki commented and Willow met Loki's gaze.

"I don't think anyone likes you very much," Willow pointed out, still grinning.

"There are a few who don't dislike me," Loki said distantly, eyeing Drax.

"Yeah, I guess Drax likes you," Willow agreed.

"Why would you come back here when Agent Barton offered to take you back to the safety of SHIELD?" Loki wondered and Willow pondered the question, while looking at Drax.

"No place is truly safe. Besides, that flying aircraft carrier is a target. I'd me much safer here and in the city," Willow explained logically.

"You're not a convincing liar," Loki said, stepping toward Willow. She held her ground.

"You think there's another reason I stayed behind?" Loki nodded, inching closer, "Well, there's Mimi and Drax to consider as well as this being much closer to work."

"That's not the truth," Loki noted and stopped to stand a foot away from her. Willow met his gaze, challenging him.

"What is the truth, then?" Willow wasn't sure how he'd react and when he kissed her, she was utterly shocked. He pulled her closer and Willow's back hit the wall. She couldn't resist kissing him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Loki lifted Willow off her feet and moved through the door. Willow's back hit her bed and she pulled the collar of Loki's shirt to bring him closer.

Voices could be heard down the hall and Willow pushed Loki away quickly. He smiled and the door closed with a click. Willow shook her head and Loki leaned down to kiss the hollow of her throat. There was a knock on the door and Willow panicked.

"Willow, are you okay?" Mimi's voice asked, muffled.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Willow called and climbed off her bed, leaving Loki there. Cracking the door open, Willow greeted Mimi with a smile.

"I didn't see Loki anywhere. Is he with you?" Mimi asked curiously.

"No, I think he went outside to get some air or something," Willow lied.

"Okay, well, can I come in?" Mimi asked.

"Sorry, I want to be alone right now." Mimi nodded in understanding and left. Willow turned around to find Loki looking through her closet.

Willow walked over to the dresser and searched for pajamas. Loki came up from behind and rested his hands on her hips. His chin rested on her shoulder and Willow continued looking. She produced a t-shirt and some shorts, giving Loki a look before entering the bathroom.

The hot shower was definitely what Willow needed after the long night and when she stepped out, Drax was lying on her bed and Loki was gone. With a shrug, Willow got in bed with a smile. She wanted to have a good night's rest.

_The dining hall was filled with guests. Willow stood apart from them, fixing Ragnar's clothing. Brynja had already been taken care of and that's when Loki joined them. Ragnar let out a sigh as Willow finally finished. The boy spotted his father and ran over. Brynja joined her older brother and greeted their father. Willow stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Why did Loki have to ruin her perfectly good dream? Loki smiled as his two children ranted on about whatever it is they had to say and Willow smiled. He leaned down to them and said a few things as Willow watched. Suddenly, hey hurried over to Willow and tugged at her gown. _

"_Father said you look very beautiful," Ragnar whispered and Willow looked up to meet Loki's gaze. He approached them and held out his arm for Willow. _

"_Mama, how do I look?" Brynja wondered. Willow scanned her daughter's face and then assessed her attire. _

"_You look adorable, like a princess," Willow replied and Brynja blushed a shade of pink. She then took Ragnar and ran off. _

"_If these two are in fact our children from the future, they will be mischievous," Loki noted and Willow rolled her eyes. _

"_First of all, no one said I would marry you and have kids. Second, you're the god of mischief, therefore your children will be extremely clever and devious," Willow explained as Loki guided her through the throng of people gathered. _

"_No one said you wouldn't marry me," Loki mentioned with a smirk. _

"_You are impossible." Loki kissed the side of Willow's head and smiled at her. _

**I have the link to the painting of Loki on my profile page. To be honest, I looked at it and laughed, but it's someone's rendition, so I give them props. Um, I definitely wasn't going to have them sleep together! Yea, um, that's just not how that's going to work, Loki. You're going to have to try harder hehe Anyway, cute Ragnar and Brynja scene! I decided to put a short one in because they are such cute kids! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm very sorry that it's late. I've been busy moving into school and getting settled. This chapter is pretty much a filler, but there are some cuteish moments. It's shorter and I apologize for it. I do not own the Avengers...they're showing it at my school! Ah! :) The updates will definitely slow down, but I have a goal to finish this fic like I did with my Lord of the Rings fic. Enjoy!**

**animeotaku4life: haha Loki was gorgeous in Stuttgart! Ahhh :) Thanks for the review!  
JJwolf: They're adorable! Thanks for the review!**

Chapter Fourteen

Willow woke up and stretched in her bed. The sun shined through the white curtains and she looked over at her clock. She would need to get to work soon. When Willow looked out the window, she frowned. It was raining.

Mimi was waiting for Willow in the makeshift family room. Drax came into the room with wet paws and headed straight for Mimi, but Willow called him off. Ethan was talking with Mimi, making her laugh and Loki was watching from a chair near a window. Willow exchanged a smile with Loki and then decided to walk over to him.

"Do you think naming a child Ragnar is a good idea?" Willow wondered suddenly and Loki's smile grew.

"What do you have against that name?" he asked, leaning forward.

"I don't have a problem with it, but the fact that our son would be named after an end of the world apocalypse is crazy," Willow pointed out.

"It is not the end of your world," Loki retorted and Willow rolled her eyes. Mimi came over to Willow and pulled her away without a word.

As they rode the elevator down to the lobby, Mimi had her arms folded across her chest and was tapping her foot.

"What exactly is your problem?" Willow demanded, standing in front of Mimi.

"Were you actually flirting with Loki?" The questions shocked Willow. Was she actually flirting with him?

"No, of course I wouldn't flirt with him," Willow denied instantly, but Mimi didn't buy it.

"When I knocked on your door, Loki was in your room. I know for a fact he was," Mimi stated and Willow thought it through. If she could word it carefully, she'd be able to lie to Mimi.

"We were just talking and then were arguing," Willow lied easily and Mimi sighed.

"Are you sure that's all it was?" Mimi wondered.

"Yeah, I swear," Willow said, not letting her gaze waver.

"Let's just get to work." Mimi gave up.

Maureen and Adler called a meeting early in the day and Willow found Mimi standing next to Ethan.

"Thanks to Mimi and Willow, we have more sponsors and buyers than we could have predicted! Congrats, ladies," Adler announced and everyone clapped. Willow kept her gaze on Mimi as she looked up at Ethan. There was something going on between them and Willow wanted to know exactly what Ethan's intentions were.

As they walked back to their offices, Willow pulled Mimi aside to question her.

"What is your problem?" Mimi demanded and Willow sighed, sitting on her desk, facing Mimi.

"What exactly is going on between you and Ethan?" Mimi was shocked.

"Are you jealous?" Of course that would be Mimi's first thought, Willow assumed.

"Of course not; I just want to know what's going on because he's under Loki's absolute control," Willow explained.

"Ethan has some freedom now. He likes me, Willow. Can you be happy for me?" Mimi wondered and Willow exhaled.

"If he doesn't have an ulterior motive, I approve, but I don't want Loki using that against you," Willow muttered and Mimi leaned in closer.

"Why would Loki use Ethan against me?" Mimi wondered, very curious.

"I don't know, but I just want you to be careful. Loki has motives even I don't know about." Mimi nodded, rolling her eyes, and walked to her office.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Willow was glad when she could get back and relax, or at least try to. Loki had made everything awkward. It was like they had an on again, off again relationship. Mimi had refrained from talking to Willow the way back to the hotel and it was awkward with Ethan there.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Willow walked out quickly and bolted for her room. Drax greeted her, wagging his tail, and Willow gave him a pat on the head. All this tension with Mimi was making her angry and so Willow unfurled her wings. They were perfectly still and Willow continued to stare out the window, watching people walk by. Loki entered the room, shutting the door quietly. He wasn't exactly surprised to find that Willow had her wings unfurled. They remained still as Willow kept her gaze on the window.

"You found one of the infinity gems, I assume," Willow said quietly and Loki nodded.

"There are three left to find unless Thanos has one already," Loki mused and Willow sighed.

"I'm tired." Willow turned around to get to the bathroom, but Loki blocked her path and she narrowed her eyes.

"You are obviously upset," Loki observed, scanning Willow's face.

"What did you do to Ethan?" Willow inquired, straightforward.

"I simply gave him more freedom than the others. He is a loyal minion," Loki figured. Willow sighed, looking over Loki's shoulder. She just wanted to get to the bathroom. Loki blocked her path as she tried to get around him.

"You need to move," Willow pointed out, but Loki didn't budge. With a heavy sigh, Willow took a few steps back and folded her arms across her chest.

There was a knock on the door and Loki walked over to answer it. Ethan stood there and whispered something to him. Loki looked over his shoulder at Willow and then Ethan left.

"It appears that the man of iron and the monster are here to see you," Loki stated and Willow smiled. His words translated into Tony Stark and Bruce Banner coming to see her.

"I'm pretty sure they just want to infinity gem," Willow assumed and walked past Loki. Bruce and Tony were surrounding by Loki's cronies and Willow dismissed them.

"I didn't know you had a whole batch of people at your disposal," Tony commented and Willow shrugged.

"They needed to leave. So, you two were the only ones Fury could convince to come see me? What do you want?" Willow wondered and placed a hand on her hip.

"We need the infinity gem Loki has…and we need your help in fighting Thanos," Bruce stated and Loki came out of the shadows.

"We reached an arrangement, I assumed. Willow would not fight and I would help you uncover the infinity gems while also assisting you with defeating Thanos," Loki recalled and Willow rolled her eyes.

"Thanos is in New York and he's destroying everything. If you want Thanos gone as much as we do, you need to either help us or let Angel do something," Tony argued, stepping forward.

"He already has two gems and we need to get the other one before it's too late," Bruce said, trying to convince Loki. The god wasn't easily persuaded.

"When do you need me down there?" Willow wondered and Loki narrowed his eyes.

"As soon as possible would be great…and you don't have to bring Reindeer Games with you," Tony mentioned, making Willow smile at Loki's nickname.

"She will not go with you," Loki stated, standing at Willow's side.

"It's her call, not yours," Tony argued and Willow groaned in anger.

"Okay, enough! I'm going to see what's going on in New York and I'll come back. Loki, you may come as well, but if you insist on my not fighting, then I won't," Willow said, resolving the matter. It was agreed upon and Willow went back to her room to grab a few things. Loki followed her and watched.

"I will not accompany you," Loki said and Willow froze. She had assumed he would want to come and make sure she came back.

"Why wouldn't you? I thought for sure you'd want to see the damage," Willow assumed.

"No, you will return and tell me of it," Loki said, so sure of himself. He looked down at the ring Willow was wearing and smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the glowing ring of pain," Willow noted and rolled her eyes.

Loki followed Willow outside and she held a duffel bag in her hand. Bruce held out his hand for it and Willow turned back to Loki.

"Do not involve yourself with Thanos. He is dangerous and I would hate to see you return in a coffin," Loki mused and Willow rolled her eyes.

"I'll be sure to stay away from the fight," Willow assured him and then began to leave, but his arm shot out and he pulled her to his chest.

"Be safe," he said and kissed her gently on the lips. Tony nearly gaged and Bruce adjusted his glasses uncomfortably.

"We should, ah, probably get going," Bruce said, breaking the tension, and Willow was ushered to the elevator outside the door.

Tony and Bruce stood awkwardly with Willow as the elevator descended to the lobby.

"So, what's going on with you and Reindeer Games?" Tony wondered, breaking the tension.

"It's…complicated, like so complicated that you'd probably freak out and think I'm crazy," Willow said, cautioning him.

"Try me," Tony said, giving her a 'oh really' look.

"Loki apparently had dreams about me and he came to find me. He has been invading my dreams ever since he came and I had one dream when he was not controlling it and we had two children," Willow explained frankly, "and we practically have a love- hate relationship. He gave me this fun bracelet that hurts me every time I do something he doesn't want me to."

"He's like a slave driver," Tony pointed out and Bruce coughed as the elevator reached the lobby. It dinged and the small group walked out of the hotel.

"It's not exactly like that," Willow argued as they walked to a nice sports car. Bruce loaded Willow's bag into the back and she slid into the small backseat as Tony took the wheel.

"Then what is it like, Angel? Because I don't see how the god who wanted to destroy Earth could be a sucker for romantic things," Tony pointed out and the car zoomed forward.

The drive was silent after Tony's remark. Willow was deep in thought in the back seat, wondering if she should question her relationship with Loki. What exactly was she going to do? Would he leave her alone after a while or stick around and always be the 'boyfriend' she had to bring along? Bruce looked back at Willow a few times to make sure she was breathing and gave her a slight smile. Willow attempted to do the same, but it faded after a second. What exactly did Fury want from her? Obviously, she was going to be fighting with the Avengers, but would Fury try to anger Loki and in turn, harm her?

**I can totally see Tony being completely grossed out that Loki kissed Willow haha Well, I'm working on the next chapter and thinking about other scenes, so be on the lookout for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So...it's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, school is really interesting. I could have left this on a hiatus, but I had a snippet of inspiration today! Anyway, SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN! The only reason I watch is to see beautiful Chris Hemsworth and his Scottish accent hahaha! I apologize for the delay, but one of my classes may or may not help my writing and make it "sing" haha Also, apparently I was an idiot and didn't realize the Skrulls could shape shift...so I made a correction. My friend pointed it out to me and I did a face palm. Technically, Skrulls didn't work for Thanos either, so I'm going all AU on this b*tch haha! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to guest for the review! :D **

Chapter Fifteen

_They were sitting in a ballroom. People milled about around them and Willow spotted Thor among the crowd. Loki sat at her side and scanned the room as well. _

"_What's going on?" Willow wondered and Loki turned his attention to her. _

"_It is a celebration for Thor," Loki replied in dry tone. _

"_What exactly is it for?" Willow wondered, looking around for clues. _

"_Thor has a daughter," Loki answered and as he said it, Jane Foster came into the hall, holding a bundle in her arms. Brynja and Ragnar ran over to their parents and stood at their side. _

"_Could we have a younger sibling?" Ragnar asked. It caught Willow off guard and surprise flashed in her eyes for a moment. Loki, of course, didn't show how he felt. _

"_It is entirely up to your mother," Loki replied, as if it wasn't a big deal. _

"_We'll talk about it," Willow said and gave Loki a look. Why would he not care? _

_ Ragnar dragged Brynja away into the crowd before Willow could protest and Loki merely laughed at her. _

"_It's safe here," Loki stated and Willow rolled her eyes. _

"_Your definition of safe is not the same as mine," Willow pointed out. _

"_You are unfamiliar with the realm," Loki retorted playfully and looked away. _

"_So, you don't care if we have another child running around?" Willow wondered, trying to catch Loki's attention. _

"_Quite honestly, I do not, but it is your decision," Loki explained, finally meeting Willow's gaze. _

"_You're strange," Willow said and then grinned. _

Bruce shook Willow awake in the guest room she inhabited. She looked down at her ring and sighed.

"Fury wants to talk to us before we head out," Bruce said and Willow nodded, sliding off the bed. She sat there for a few moments to collect her thoughts and go through the dream she had. If Loki was controlling the dream, why would it be about that topic? With a sigh, she decided to stand up and meet Fury, as Bruce had said.

They were in the Avengers tower and the room Willow found was a conference room with the SHIELD insignia on the table. Tony, most likely, had no say in the matter. As Willow took a seat, she noticed everyone was there, even Thor, who looked at her strangely.

"Earth is threatened once again. Thanos was spotted in downtown, no far from here. I need all of you to get out there and deal with him, even you Miss Crecy. You're an Avenger now and you will act as such," Fury stated, looking at Willow directly. She nodded slowly and then bowed her head. Looking at Fury made her uncomfortable. He then turned his attention back to the team and relayed information to them.

Willow walked behind Bruce as they went to suit up. Natasha pulled Willow aside and guided her to the women's locker room to get her suit.

"Why do you like Loki?" Natasha asked suddenly as she led Willow to the lockers.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I do know that it's his fault I'm in this situation. If I had it my way, I wouldn't even be here," Willow explained.

"You may be Clint's cousin, but that doesn't mean I like you," Natasha said and stopped at a small locker. Willow opened it to find an interesting outfit. It was nothing like Natasha's uniform, but it was slightly similar. It was practically a long corset that extended to her waist and then opened to show leggings. Leather boots were in the bottom of the locker and it made Willow grin. When she had donned the outfit, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She felt like she was ready to kick ass. The final thing she had to do was to unfurl her wings. Her muscles twitched as she felt her wings move slowly. The more Willow unfurled her wings, the less painful it was.

Natasha was outside the locker room when Willow emerged. She looked over Willow's outfit and then led her to the vehicle everyone was taking. Tony was already in his suit, Thor was standing next to him, Bruce was waiting in the car quietly, Steve was also in the car, and Clint looked like he was waiting for Willow. Upon seeing her, he walked over.

"You look…different," Clint noted and Willow shot him a grin with her fangs showing.

"Are we ready to leave?" Willow wondered, looking to Steve, who was leaning out of the car.

"How exactly do you plan on fighting?" Tony asked suddenly, his voice sounding robotic because of the suit.

"I can snap necks and run my hand through a person's chest. I think I'll be okay," Willow mentioned and Steve had a disturbed look on his face.

Those not able to fly, got in the vehicle, while the three who could fly went ahead. Tony led the way to the destruction zone and Willow's eyes widened upon seeing the wreckage. Skrulls were everywhere and they were harassing people, who fled in droves. Thor lit up the sky with lightning and thunder to strike the Skrulls as Willow watched with a slight grin on her face. She waited as Tony zapped Skrulls and then began to descend. The Skrulls were shape shifting and one that face Willow sprouted wings. She lunged toward it and reached her claws out to reach into its chest, but the Skrull avoided her and she growled in frustration. /universe/Skrulls

Tony, sensing Willow's distress, blasted the Skrull, and Willow gave him a nod in thanks. On the ground, Willow spotted Thanos and just as she was about to head toward him, she spotted the carrier. The rest of the group landed and evaluated the situation. Thor and Willow dropped down to join them.

"What is going on here?" Steve asked, gazing up at the sky in horror. Skrulls were laying waste to the city.

"They can shape shift to gain their opponents abilities. So, you'll probably see a bunch of them with wings around here," Willow figured with a shrug.

"We must take care when dealing with the Skrulls," Thor advised. Everyone nodded and dispersed to fight the Skrulls.

"Are you alright?" Clint asked Willow as he walked by.

"Yeah; just beaten up a bit, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much," Willow assured him and took off. She dodged flying Skrulls and ran her hand through a few chests before going for Thanos. In his gauntlet, he had two gems. Willow knew she'd be able to distract him and let Clint and Natasha take the gems.

Landing a few yards away, Thanos smiled at Willow.

"Have you come to die, girl?" Thanos sneered.

"No," Willow replied simply and walked toward Thanos, her wings still at her side. Then, in a sprint, she charged at him. Thanos dodged and swung his fist at her back. Willow gasped and her adrenalin kicked in.

Spinning around, Willow flew up a few feet and kicked Thanos. He grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground, creating a crater. Groaning, Willow got up and rolled before Thanos could punch her. Clint appeared with Natasha at his side and they nabbed one of the infinity gems. Sidetracked, Willow didn't notice Thanos. He grabbed her and with his other hand, he pulled at her wing. Willow cried out and beat on his fist. Natasha was going to get the other gem, but Thanos noticed. He lashed out at Natasha and then a Skrull stabbed Willow. While yelling, she plunged her hand through its chest and then stumbled, trying to stay upright.

The world had gone blurry and Willow let her body hit the crushed cement. It was hard to keep her eyes open and as she went under, all she could think about was the one person who would be upset.

Clint saw Willow attempt to stumble her way forward and when she fell, he ran toward his cousin. The Hulk sauntered over looked at Willow.

"Willow, can you hear me?" Clint asked, lifting Willow's head slightly. She didn't respond and that's when Clint began to panic.

"Her wing," Natasha pointed out, "Thanos pulled it and a Skrull stabbed her with something. I think it was too much for her."

"We have to get her back to the base," Clint said in a tone of worry.

"My brother would be able to heal her," Thor said, landing a few feet away.

"Willow isn't safe with him," Clint argued.

"We have to do something," Natasha stated with a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"Fine, we'll take her to Chicago," Clint gave in.

Willow woke, lying in a comfortable bed. At first, she thought she may actually be dead, but she opened her eyes to find herself in a different room. As she sat upright, the door opened. Loki entered with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I see you are finally awake," he mentioned and Willow nodded.

"Where am I?" she wondered, looking around the room.

"You are back at the hotel, but in my room. Mimi doesn't know you have returned and I assumed you required peace and quiet," Loki explained and Willow smiled.

"What happened?" Willow tried moving her shoulder, but a sharp pain shot up her back.

"The Avengers brought you here because you were seriously injured. My pathetic brother persuaded them, but I am thankful they did. SHIELD would only study you and let you perish," Loki explained, taking a seat in a chair close to the bed.

"Did Thanos get away?" Willow asked, placing her hands in her lap.

"I told you not to get involved, Willow, and this is what happens. You shouldn't have gone," Loki said in a low voice.

"The Avengers have one of the infinity gems that Thanos found. He only has one on his gauntlet," Willow explained and Loki stood up, approaching the side of the bed.

"You were the distraction, I imagine," Loki assumed and Willow nodded slowly, watching Loki. He sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Willow.

"Someone had to bait him," Willow rationalized.

"And you volunteered for the task." His tone worried Willow. She met his gaze cautiously and shivered under his touch. His hand was at her cheek and he pulled her closer. Loki held her chin and kissed her, placing a hand at her waist, and drawing her closer. Willow was sore from her injuries, but Loki wouldn't release her. The wound in her side flared up and Willow cried out. Loki gazed at it and Willow felt the pain subside.

"There are only two infinity gems left," Willow said suddenly and Loki moved away.

"You've been keeping count?" Loki was amused.

"Thanos has one and there is one yet to be found," Willow continued.

"Why are you trying so hard to distract me?" Loki saw through her idle chatter.

"I'm tired and worn out," Willow admitted and let out a heavy sigh.

"Then I will leave you to your rest," Loki replied and left the room.

**What did you think of the dream? Awful? Cute? "Why in the world would Willow want to have another kid?", etc. Willow getting hurt= her lack of experience. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another chapter up this early? Haha, I didn't have anything pressing to do, so I decided to write. I will alternate Brynja and Bryn. They are the same person, but if it bothers you, let me know. Ragnar...you can't exactly shorten that. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **

**Telekenetic in the usa: Thank you very much for the review! :)**

**JJwolf: I'm glad you liked it! More cuteness to come! **

Chapter Sixteen

_Willow was sleeping soundly in bed when someone pushed her shoulder. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Brynja and Ragnar in the room. _

"_Mama, it is time to wake up," Ragnar stated excitedly and jumped on the bed. _

"_You both are up too early," Willow groaned and rolled over, hiding her face in the pillow. The sound of their footsteps faded toward the doorway and then they disappeared. Willow propped herself up on her elbows and rolled over to her back. Closing her eyes, she decided to go back to sleep. _

_ In what seemed like a few minutes later, Willow was disturbed from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she saw Loki on the other side of the bed. He greeted her with a smile and she returned the gesture. He ran his hand along her jaw and then pulled her into a kiss. Taken by surprise, Loki trapped Willow underneath him while not breaking the kiss. The door creaked open and Loki broke the kiss suddenly. Willow pushed him away and saw Brynja enter the room. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her head was bowed. Loki watched curiously as Bryn suddenly crawled into Willow's lap. _

"_What ails you, love?" Willow asked, hugging Bryn tightly. _

"_Ragnar has left me to play with the other boys," Bryn said, sobbing. _

"_He's a boy, dear. You will find others to play with," Willow assured her. _

"_Can I stay with you today?" Bryn asked cautiously. _

"_Of course you can stay," Willow replied and kissed Bryn's forehead. Loki caught Willow's attention and left the room quietly. As much as he wanted to spend time with Willow, Bryn needed her more. _

_ Willow lulled Bryn to sleep and let her sleep in the bed while Willow changed her clothes. Coming out of the bathroom, Bryn had just woken up. _

"_What shall we do today?" Willow asked as Bryn stretched. _

"_Can we fly today?" Bryn wondered, making Willow grin. _

The dream had made Willow cry when she woke. While wiping the tears away, Willow sat upright to find Loki sitting in the chair by the bed. Glancing out the window, she noticed it was dark outside.

"Are you well?" Loki wondered to which Willow responded with a smile.

"Sorry, I just had a strange dream," Willow explained and was about to wipe the rest of the tears from her cheek, but Loki brushed them away with his thumb.

"Was it a nightmare?" Loki wondered, scanning Willow's face. She looked into his eyes, knowing no one else would understand.

"Brynja came crying, saying that Ragnar abandoned her for the other boys," Willow stated simply and Loki had a slight smile on his face. A stray tear fell down Willow's cheek and Loki kissed it away. He then kissed Willow's lips. Her back hit the bed and Loki kissed her neck, trailing kisses up to the corner of her mouth.

Willow woke with her head on Loki's chest. He was playing with her hair absent-mindedly. Smiling, Willow looked up at Loki and he leaned down to kiss her. There was a knock at the door and Loki ignored it, engrossed in kissing Willow. Ethan's voice sounded through the wood, "Sir, Director Fury and Agent Barton are here. They are demanding that you turn over Willow."

"I will be out shortly," Loki replied and didn't move. He sent an illusion of himself to see what Fury wanted. As he controlled the illusion, Willow snuggled closer.

Director Fury noticed that this Loki was an illusion. He stepped forward and Clint joined his side.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Fury demanded and Loki grinned.

"I feel it is much safer this way. What do you hope to accomplish by coming here?" Loki wondered lazily.

"Where's Willow?" Clint asked with his eyes narrowed at Loki.

"She's recovering from her injuries." Fury didn't believe it.

"Where is Willow?" Clint demanded; his hand on his bow.

"She is perfectly safe," Loki stated, "Now, you must keep up your end of the bargain. There are two gems to retrieve."

"We will get the gems and then you're going back to Asgard," Fury stated and turned to leave the room. Clint didn't move, though.

"Run along, Agent Barton," Loki stated.

"I want to see Willow and make sure she's alright," Clint said, eyeing the door. Ethan moved in front of it a bit.

"Go, Agent Barton," Loki ordered.

Willow sat up, hearing the commotion outside, and pulled on her bloody clothes. Loki couldn't stop her and when she opened the door, Loki's illusion disappeared and Clint scanned Willow's face.

"Are you alright?" Clint asked, placing a hand on Willow's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Clint, I promise," Willow assured him, "You should get back, though. I'm safe here."

"You have my number, so call me if something happens," Clint stated and Willow nodded. Before the two departed, they hugged. Willow watched Clint leave, and then returned to Loki's room.

Standing by the window, Loki was watching Director Fury and Agent Barton leave. He was fully clothed with his hands behind his back. Willow joined his side and watched as the black SUV drove off.

"How did they find this place?" Willow wondered. Loki turned to face Willow and caressed her cheek.

"You should return to your room and change," Loki advised and Willow leaned forward to kiss him softly.

As Willow left, Loki paced. He didn't know how he'd keep Willow from the Avengers. Surely, they would steal her away and he'd be haunted with what could have been. Making up his mind, Loki decided that they needed to leave the hotel.

Ethan told Mimi that Willow was back as soon as she got back from work and that was where Mimi was headed. Willow was wrapped in a towel when Mimi entered the bedroom.

"You could have called and said that you were back," Mimi stated, sitting on Willow's bed.

"Sorry, I wasn't in the best condition. Besides, I thought we were fighting," Willow pointed out, looking through the dresser for clothes.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Mimi wondered, concern in her voice.

"I'm just tired," Willow replied and dressed quickly.

"I'm sorry about the fight. I'm just tense and Maureen is hounding me about what's going on with you," Mimi said with a heavy sigh.

"I think I might have to quit," Willow mused and Mimi frowned.

"You can't just quit. You're great as Maureen's assistant," Mimi said, standing up.

"There's too much going on. When all of this is over, I'll think about getting back into the world," Willow explained and Mimi shook her head.

"I need you, Willow. You can't just disappear off the face of the Earth," Mimi begged.

"My future isn't here, Mimi." Mimi narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what Willow meant.

"Is it with Loki in Asgard?" Mimi folded her arms across her chest as she asked the question.

"It might be, but what's wrong with that?" Willow inquired softly. She didn't want to raise her voice.

"You're a human being, Willow, and he's not. I don't think it would work," Mimi doubted.

"I've seen my future with Loki and it's a happy one!" Willow yelled and held her wounded side. Raising her voice made her wound hurt. She reached out to the dresser for support.

"How can you see the future? You're not psychic!" Mimi argued. The door opened and Ethan was there. His gaze fell on Mimi and then Willow. She was wincing in pain and Ethan approached her.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked, assessing Willow's condition.

"Yes, I'm fine," Willow dismissed him and then turned to Mimi.

"Loki wants to see you," Ethan mentioned and Willow left her room. Mimi was about to follow Willow, but Ethan stopped her.

"Let me pass," Mimi stated.

"Willow is injured, Mimi. Raising hell like that could worsen her condition. You need to be careful," Ethan warned her.

"Willow is delusional. She thinks that she's going to end up with Loki," Mimi pointed out.

"Why do you care so much? You should want what's best for her and I know that Loki makes her happy," Ethan argued.

"Loki will be the death of her, Ethan. You have to help me make her see reason," Mimi pleaded with a soft expression.

"Willow isn't weak to let Loki push her around," Ethan mentioned and left Mimi alone.

Instead of doing as Ethan requested, Willow left the hotel. Drax came up to her and she found his leash. After Drax was leashed, Willow left the hotel and got a cab. She wanted to go home for a bit and get away from everything. The ride to her apartment wasn't long and Drax was keeping her entertained.

When the cab pulled up to her apartment, Willow got out and opened her apartment. It was as she left it. The room was dark and Willow opened the blinds. Drax, sniffed the room, aware that other people had been there.

"Let's stay here for a while, bud," Willow said to her canine and he wagged his tail.

The fridge was a mess and filled with outdated food products. Willow went through and threw away many of the items. When she was finished, Willow took a seat on the couch and turn on the TV. It had been ages since she had actually watched the news. There were spreads on the destruction in New York and a few cameramen had filmed her, flying through the air. It bought a smile to Willow's face and after watching for a few minutes, Willow attempted to find some snacks. Drax was clawing at his bowl and she searched through her cabinets for his food.

As night fell, Willow curled up on her bed with Drax at her side. The TV continued to go on about New York City and after a while, Willow turned off the TV. She nestled into her blankets and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

_Brynja was sitting in the grass, next to Willow, playing with wooden figures. Willow gazed up at the walls of Asgard and found Loki sitting on the balcony, reading through a thick volume. Suddenly, Ragnar came running from the palace, headed right toward Willow and Brynja. He sat down next to Willow and was silent. _

"_You should leave, Ragnar," Brynja muttered, but Willow turned to look at her son. He was distressed. _

"_What seems to be the problem?" Willow wondered and Ragnar pointed to the palace doors. A group of boys exited and looked around. _

"_I turned one of their friends into a frog," Ragnar elaborated and Brynja laughed. _

"_I'm sure you can turn him back," Willow assured him, but Ragnar shook his head. _

"_I don't know how to do it and they are afraid of father." Willow smiled. Everyone was afraid of Loki. To them, he was unstable and devious. _

"_I will speak to your father. You must apologize to those boys," Willow advised and stood. Brynja looked up at Willow with a frown, dropping her toys. _

"_Mama, can I come?" Brynja wondered and Willow nodded, helping her young daughter up. _

_ Ragnar walked over to the boys he was playing with and Willow led Bryn into the palace to speak with Loki. The large double doors groaned as Willow entered and Brynja ran ahead, eager to see Loki. He smiled when Brynja approached him. _

"_Ragnar is in trouble," Brynja stated and Loki looked up at Willow. _

"_He turned one of the other boys into a frog and doesn't know how to undo it. He also claims everyone is afraid of you," Willow elaborated. Loki grinned and put his book down. _

"_Tell your brother I wish to speak with him," Loki said, leaning down to Brynja and she left the study quickly. _

_ After Brynja left, Loki stood and looked out toward Asgard. Willow folded her arms across her chest and eyed the study. There were piles of books everywhere due to Loki's extensive research. _

"_I think I know where Ragnar gets his behavior." Loki turned at Willow's comment. _

"_He is my son, after all," Loki pointed out. _

"_Both of your children are mischievous," Willow added. _

**I'm pretty sure there will be a Ragnar & Brynja dream in almost every chapter from now on. I just love them both so much! I don't know about everyone else, but I think everyone in Asgard would be terrified of Loki after what happened in New York :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**So...I might have lied about having a dream in every chapter. This one just doesn't have one. A lot happens in this chapter; like a whole lot. Just wait until the end of this chapter...hehe I honestly thought it would be funny. Hopefully, most of you have a good laugh and if I offended you, I apologize for it. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts! I do not own the Avengers! Hope you enjoy!**

**JJwolf: I love them too! Yeah, Mimi is a semi bitch at the moment, but eh she'll get better. I am attempting to keep this Mary-Sue-clean, therefore not everyone is going to like Willow. **

**Livea (Guest): Holy apples and oranges! You are an amazing person! I will attempt to answer all of your reviews right here hehe (in a big blur that no one will understand). Unfortunately, I can't update every single day. I try to work on it continuously throughout the day and sometimes I get stuck, so I'm trying to get them up every other day. I guess I think these things up by sudden thoughts or certain scenes that I'd like to see. Loki needed someone and I felt that he didn't deserve to be locked up in Asgard for the rest of his life. You are so kind! I'm sure there are plenty of other Loki fics that are better than mine! Oh, trust me, Clint is so against Loki and Willow. Yeah, the wings were a bit spur of the moment. Like I said, I would have made her a fire demon, but I didn't exactly know how to write that, so I thought a sort of Valkyrie figure would do. School is lame, nah just kidding! I attempt to put humor in every chapter, but it depends on the tone I'm going for. Ah, Natasha. No offense to anyone who likes her, but she just wants to protect Clint and she dislikes Loki. The kids haha. Well, you'll have to see what happens with the kids, Loki, and Willow. **

Chapter Seventeen

Drax licked Willow awake and she rubbed her eyes. Pushing the covers off her legs, she stood up from her bed and stretched. It was the weekend and Willow was glad she wouldn't have to venture out. As Willow looked for breakfast, there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door, Clint was standing there.

"I guess I was right in thinking that my apartment was monitored," Willow muttered and let her cousin inside. He stood in the entryway awkwardly and Willow beckoned for him to sit on the couch.

"You need to come back to the base with me, Willow. Fury isn't happy that you're acting on your own. He thinks you're a danger to yourself," Clint said and Willow's brows knitted together.

"How can he judge that? I'm in complete control of myself," Willow assured him.

"I know, but Fury thinks that you'd do anything and everything for Loki and that presents a problem for SHIELD. You're a valuable ally." Willow exhaled and ran her hands through her hair.

"Can't I be done with this? I want to live as a normal person," Willow stated, almost to herself.

"Please come back with me, Willow. We need you on the team. You distracted Thanos and we got one of the gems. We just need to get the last one from him and then find the last," Clint explained. Willow laughed sarcastically.

"I'm still not up to fighting. I almost died, Clint. This is the second time and I don't want to make it a third," Willow replied, sitting down in the chair across from Clint.

"Quinn called me," Clint said suddenly and Willow froze. Why would Quinn call him?

"What did he want?" Willow tried to keep calm. Her brother hated her for their parents' accident, so why would he call now?

"He's sorry for everything he's done. We arranged a meeting for tomorrow," Clint mentioned.

"I don't believe it. My brother has hated me for many years, Clint. For all I know, he's trying to kill me," Willow argued.

"Willow, you have to talk to him. Don't you want answers?" Clint wondered and Willow looked away.

"He's afraid of me and doesn't understand. I can't talk to him," Willow said, but Clint stood from the couch.

"You have to, Willow." As Clint stepped forward, Willow shied away from him. The sound of glass shattering caught Willow's attention and she tried to run for the door. A few SHIELD agents were standing there and suddenly, something pricked Willow's neck. She slipped under and Clint caught her. Director Fury entered the apartment and nodded to Clint.

"Good work, Agent Barton. Get Ms. Crecy to base," Fury ordered.

X_X_X_X_X

Willow woke with her wrists and legs bound to a hospital bed. She struggled to get out of the restraints, but they were too tight. A door in the corner of the stark white room opened and Director Fury entered.

"Are you willing to cooperate, Ms. Crecy?" Fury wondered.

"Why would you force me back here? I don't want to be here," Willow grumbled, still trying to get out of the bonds.

"You're a member of this team and we need your help. We've located one of the last gems. It's in California," Fury said. Willow stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"Fine; just untied me first," Willow said. Fury undid Willow's bonds and she sat up.

"Your brother is waiting on the bridge," Fury mentioned suddenly and left the room.

Standing upright quickly, Willow had to place a hand on the small bed at her side to gain her bearings. When she was alright, Willow wandered to the bridge to confront her brother. Steve, Bruce, Tony, Natasha, and Clint were present on the bridge and all eyes turned to her when they noticed her presence. The last person to turn around was her brother. His clothes suggested that he had the day off of work.

"Willow, it's been a while," Quinn said and she nodded, folding her arms across her chest. On impulse, her wings unfurled. Quinn's eyes were huge as he looked at his sister.

"What did you come here to say?" Quinn looked speechless.

"I didn't remember you having wings like that," Quinn pointed out, his finger pointing at Willow's black wings.

"I may have changed over the years, but I've always had these. Isn't this why you haven't talk to me in years?" Willow demanded, advancing. Quinn took a few steps back and Clint placed a hand on Willow's shoulder.

"I recently thought of why I was angry with you. If our parents were so distracted by your wings, they would have been alive. Don't you want to be normal, Willow? I'm sure you can get rid of your wings," Quinn assumed and Willow narrowed her eyes. How could he want her to change?

"You should probably go…before I get really angry," Willow warned.

"No, Willow, you need to be a normal person and the only way is to get rid of your wings," Quinn urged, taking a step toward Willow.

Eyeing the door to leave, Willow turned to her brother and showed her fangs. His eyes showed fear as he retreated. Without any of the Avengers noticing, Willow left the bridge and ran. She made her way to the runway and flew. The only thing to do was to get away. Quinn would have her change, but Willow would never do that. As Willow flew through the air, she could see figures on the carrier, trying to spot her. With a grin, Willow descended, landing in some foreign place. She furled her wings and looked around. The town she had found herself in was small and houses were scattered around. Suddenly, a sleek black car drove up, kicking up dust. The window rolled down and Willow found Ethan.

"Get in," he advised and Willow got in. The car was driven by one of Loki's henchmen.

"Are we going back to the hotel?" Willow wondered, curious to see what Loki's plans were.

"No, we've moved to another venue," Ethan replied, his gaze on the scenery outside.

Looking out the window as the car pulled through an archway, Willow gasped. The 'venue' was actually a Victoria era house. She gave Ethan an incredulous look and he merely shrugged.

"Loki has taste," Ethan figured and Willow started laughing. Her idea of Loki having taste was making everything go with the color scheme of green and gold.

When the car stopped, Ethan got out and walked around to open Willow's door. She climbed out of the vehicle and looked up at the place. It was too beautiful to be real and yet Willow continued to walk forward. The doors opened before her and there was a marble staircase that led up to the second floor ahead. Various doors were closed around the room and as Willow looked around, she couldn't believe it.

"I assume you approve," Loki's voice said and Willow turned around to see Loki standing in a doorway.

"Yes, I approve, but why did you decide on this place?" Willow wondered, gazing up at the chandelier hanging from the entryway ceiling.

"It suited my needs and it's a maze. The Avengers wouldn't be able to find you," Loki mused.

"Since this place is a maze, is it possible for me to find my room?" Willow wondered and Loki nodded. He led Willow up the staircase and down winding hallways. At the end of the hall, two double doors were slightly ajar.

Stepping aside, Loki let Willow enter first. The room was immaculate with a high ceiling and crown molding. The bed was larger than Willow thought a bed could be and the furniture look antique. She stepped over to the dresser and found her clothes inside. Turning around, she looked at Loki and smiled.

"The room isn't that bad," Willow noted. She wouldn't admit it, but Willow loved the room.

"I'm glad you deem it worthy," Loki replied.

"Does Mimi know where we are?" Willow wasn't exactly sure she wanted Mimi to know.

"Ethan is dealing with that. No one knows where we are hiding," Loki explained.

"That's…comforting," Willow figured and sighed.

"My room is by yours," Loki mentioned suddenly.

"Of course it would be. I bet it's bigger than mine," Willow assumed. Loki beckoned for her to follow him and she left her room to venture into the unknown.

They backtracked down the hall and Willow realized that there were only two rooms down this hallway. Loki opened another set of double doors and Willow blinked a few times. It was as she predicted. Loki's room was obviously the master bedroom. Giving Loki a quick look, Willow ran forward and jumped on the bed. It was soft and even though she wasn't very tall, she couldn't touch the sides of the bed because of its size.

"You could fit fifteen people in this bed," Willow pointed out, sitting up.

"Why would I want fifteen people in my bed?" Loki wondered, amused that Willow would bring such a strange topic up.

"Did you know that a long time ago, humans had to share beds. Three or four people shared a bed at one time," Willow explained.

"Humans are strange," Loki muttered and Willow threw a pillow at him. He caught it in the air.

"It's not like all human beings are rich and have servants." Willow folded her arms across her chest, frowning at Loki. The pillow was too slow.

"Humans are not intelligent," Loki commented, making Willow furrow her brow.

"You didn't just say I'm stupid, did you?" she slid off the side of the bed and confronted Loki. It was an insult and Loki merely smirked that Willow pointed it out.

"I did not mention you specifically. I do not consider you an average Midgardian," Loki assured her. Willow rolled her eyes and something caught her eye. There a book lying on the ground. She walked over to pick it up and then held it up to Loki.

"What are you doing reading _Twilight_? You do know it's for teenage girls," Willow said, worried that Loki was actually interested in vampires and werewolves.

"I found it here and decided to educate myself on the phenomena," Loki merely shrugged.

"You have to burn this. I swear that if someone else finds you with it, you will be mocked for the rest of your life," Willow said, tossing the book across the room.

"Why does it bother you?" Loki was curious.

"I used to be into _Twilight_ a couple of years ago, but it got old and I decided to get out before the crazed fan girls took over," Willow explained, "so do not read the rest of the books. They'll poison your mind."

"I find the premise amusing. Obviously, the boy will kill the girl," Loki figured nonchalantly and Willow closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Must I spoil everything? Fine, Edward and Bella get married! He doesn't kill her and they live happily ever after," Willow stated and Loki became confused.

"I find that ending dull and overused." Walking over to the book where she threw it, Willow picked it up, opened the window, and threw it as far as she could.

"Let's find something else for you to do," Willow advised and led Loki out of the room.

**I do not own Twilight! If there are any Twilight fans out there, I apologize. Yes, I do have Twilight crossovers on my profile. I was into Twilight and am slightly still, but I can make fun of it and not be sad. What did you think of Quinn? I figured he'd want to help her become normal because he was afraid of her. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**All I have to say is 'oh my goodness!' The only words that I have to say about my absence is EXAMSSSS! They are cruel and not fun. At all. Anyway, this chapter felt like I was just throwing things everywhere, but I still enjoyed writing it. I apologize. I was consciously writing this over a span of two weeks because I was lazy. Oh! It may be crazy to say this, but I may try to do something different with my writing. It has to do with the way the characters speak. On another note, the AVENGERS IS OUT ON DVD! Now, I anxiously await Thor 2...because Loki. Now that my rant is over, I do not own Marvel or any of the Avengers. P.S. The dream is a bit weird, but I have a reason for it :) If there are any ugly spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know!**

**Livea (Guest): Ah, a regular updating schedule...unfortunately, I don't think I'm able to think about that at the moment. But I will try to figure out a schedule soon. Haha glad I entertain you! Thanks for the review!**

**The Shadow445: Thank you for the review! Wings are awesome!**

**Flaming Crow: Haha I like to warn people about fluff :) Good luck with your fic! Thanks for the review!**

**StoneStrikeAlchemist: Yay! Question Session! Hmmm...Loki and Willow's relationship I see as tumultuous and difficult. Yes, it may seem like they both are bipolar, but Willow evolves and I don't think she's completely without her independence. I will see what I can do with that. Eventually, maybe in the far away future I will come back and revise this beast :) Oh, I definitely know what I want to happen at the end. It's just a matter of getting there. I only ask because I think it's fun to merge the reader's ideas. I hope I answered the bulk of your questions! Thanks for the review! **

Chapter Eighteen

Willow had found a comfortable spot in the library. After trying to get Loki to read something different, Ethan called for him and they left Willow to wander through the maze of a house. The book Willow had in her hands was of no significant importance to her. It was merely something to keep her busy. Apparently, Loki hadn't been able to find a place that had cable, so Willow was left to her own devices.

When the library grew dull, Willow decided that she might as well go outside. There was a nice arrangement of flowers that surrounded the large estate and Willow wanted to see them all. As she wandered around the estate, Ethan suddenly joined her.

"I thought you had business with Loki," Willow pointed out, but Ethan shook his head.

"Loki is in New York at the moment. It appears that the Avengers have found another infinity gem. The only one left belongs to Thanos," Ethan explained.

"How do you know all of this? I thought Loki kept you in the dark," Willow assumed, walking forward.

"Loki tells me what I need to know," Ethan replied, keeping up with Willow.

"So, Thanos has the only infinity gem left?" Willow was trying to weasel anything else out of Ethan. Loki must have told him more.

"Yes, but the infinity gems aren't complete without the infinity gauntlet. They're attempting to find Thanos, but it is difficult," Ethan explained further and Willow hid the smile on her face.

"Thanks for telling me, Ethan," Willow said and suddenly, her hand hurt. Looking down, Willow knew it was the ring Loki gave her. Ethan scanned her face with concern.

"Are you alright, Willow?" he wondered.

"I'm perfectly fine. I think I'll go back inside and maybe take a nap," Willow figured and walked back toward the front door. Ethan followed behind, watching over her as usual.

Upon arriving in her room, Willow noticed Loki pass by the doorway. Quickly, Willow approached the doorway and looked to see if he was actually there. Unfortunately, he wasn't. With a sigh, Willow closed her door and turned around. Loki was standing in front of her.

"Are you trying to retrieve information from Ethan?" he asked and Willow shrugged.

"I like to be informed about things," Willow replied.

"You should not concern yourself with Thanos. He will return to Titan and all will be dealt with," Loki stated.

"Thor will take you back to Asgard, I imagine," Willow mused, thinking ahead.

"Perhaps, but it will depend upon my brother," Loki replied.

"Are you seriously thinking that Thor would let you go freely? Even after everything you've done?" Willow wondered and Loki was confused.

"Would you have me return to Asgard?" Willow shook her head, not meaning it.

"Of course I wouldn't. I don't know what I was saying to be honest," Willow realized and then sighed, "I'm going to get some rest."

Loki left Willow to let her rest and wandered down to the library. Ethan had been down there, waiting for him. Giving one last look to Willow's door, Loki descended the stairs and found Ethan in one of the chairs.

Willow was exhausted. She had changed her clothes and fell asleep immediately. The bed was soft, lulling Willow to sleep.

_Thanos stood on top of a building, overlooking the chaos. Willow heard crying and panicked when she saw Ragnar. He was a bit younger, but could say a few things. He was crying for Willow. Looking down, Willow found herself dressed in her Avengers uniform and her wings unfurled. With as much speed as she could muster, Willow hurried to Ragnar, but stopped as something grabbed her arm. It gave Willow major whiplash, but she looked back to see the Other. Her fingernails grew and she scratched him, giving her an escape. Thanos picked Ragnar up and held him high. Willow rushed forward, her wings working harder than ever. Before Willow could reach them, a sickening crack sounded and Thanos dropped Ragnar. A look of horror came over Willow's face and she cried out, attempting to catch him. As she caught him, she felt sticky red blood cover her hands and Ragnar was dead. _

Gasping for breath, Willow woke. She grabbed the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Making her way over to the bathroom, Willow walked slowly. When she reached the bathroom, she splashed water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair had knots in various places. Tired of standing, Willow turned off the light in the bathroom and returned to bed. As she walked out of the bathroom, there was a dark shadow standing in the corner of the room. Stepping out from the shadows, Loki had his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing in here?" Willow demanded with her eyes narrowed.

"You were restless in your sleep," Loki mentioned and Willow nodded. It wasn't much of a question.

"It was just a bad dream, nothing too extreme," Willow assured him, but Loki's expression didn't change.

"What were you dreaming about?" Willow had hoped to avoid this question.

"It was nothing." Loki walked closer.

"What are you hiding, Willow?" At the raised tone of his voice, Willow glared at him.

"You don't need to worry about it," Willow grumbled.

"I assume it involved our children," Loki mused, searching Willow's face.

"Fine, it was about Ragnar. Thanos killed him," Willow said, her voice cracking. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, frowning.

"Thanos murdered Ragnar in your dream?" Loki wanted to confirm it as he sat down next to Willow.

"The Other kept me from getting to them and I caught Ragnar as Thanos dropped him," Willow explained, running a hand through her hair.

"The Other would not come to Midgard," Loki reasoned.

"Obviously not, because he's scary-looking and if he shows his face, I will slaughter him," Willow grumbled and Loki smirked at her words.

"Thanos will fall soon," Loki pointed out.

"There's still the last gem and gauntlet to get. That would include trying to defeat Thanos," Willow pointed out.

At some point in the night, Willow had fallen back asleep and Loki left her side. Ethan had a message from the Avengers. Thanos was spotted near the area and Loki would meet them to deal with Thanos. Before Loki left, he checked on Willow and smiled, seeing that she slept peacefully. Knowing that she was alright, Loki left.

When the door closed, Willow opened her eyes. She waited a few minutes and then walked over to the bottom of her dresser. There was a new uniform, courtesy of Clint from her stay on the carrier. Someone must have packed it. Willow dressed in her uniform and then pulled the hood over her face. There were sheathes for her knives on the side of her pants and then Willow opened the window. Her wings unfurled and Willow descended. All she had to do was follow Loki. The suit she wore made it easier to move and she could fly faster. Thanos would have to wait until Willow dealt with him.

X_X_X_X

Loki met the Avengers in the Tower. Thanos was commanding Skrulls to destroy and Rodgers was anxious.

"Where's Willow?" Clint wondered and Loki turned his head to meet the agent's gaze.

"She is safe," Loki replied simply.

"I need to know, Loki," Clint argued.

"There isn't time. We have to stop Thanos and get the gem," Natasha cut in. Clint gave in and followed her to the elevator. Everyone followed, but Thor stayed behind to go with Loki.

"Willow is a warrior. Why do you keep her away?" Thor wondered.

"Why do you worry for her?" Loki didn't understand why Thor was so interested.

"If she is to be my sister, I must look after her," Thor assumed.

As Willow got closer, she smiled. New York was so close. Skrulls were already laying waste to the city and she could faintly make out Tony in his Iron Man suit. Picking up speed, Willow entered the city and pulled a knife from its sheath. Skrulls flocked to her, attempting to take her down, but Willow's adrenaline was pumping and kept her going. Tony saw her in the fray and she could have sworn he gave her a 'thumbs-up' while flying past her.

Thanos was on the ground, watching as the chaos continued. It was possible that one of the mortals held the rest of his infinity gems. He noticed the woman who flew and sent Skrulls after her. The man of iron continued to aid her, but luck was on his side. The woman landed a few feet away.

Willow approached Thanos, walking slowly. He smiled widely and waited for her to meet him. Thor, in the distance, saw Willow and caught his brother's attention.

"Have you come to die, mortal?" Thanos sneered and Willow merely shook her head.

Everything was quiet as Willow stood before Thanos. The hood of her uniform still covered her face and her hand was on the sheath at her side. Suddenly, Tony hit Thanos with his repulsor and the Titan grew angry. He pointed the gauntlet at Tony and he was frozen. Willow crept up to Thanos and reached out for the gem, but Thanos saw her coming. He swung his arm and she went flying across the street, crashing through a building. When she stopped crashing, Willow took a few seconds to regain her breath. That punch would definitely leave a bruise.

As Willow brushed herself off, she was cornered by Thor and Loki. Quickly, she pulled her hood over her head- not that it mattered. Loki scanned her face and sighed.

"I had told you to stay behind," Loki grumbled and Willow merely shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't worth it. The sooner Thanos is defeated, the less I have to worry," Willow figured.

"I will look out for her," Thor spoke up, defending Willow.

"We have to help the others. They can't deal with Thanos and the Skrulls on their own," Willow mentioned and pulled out knifes from the belt that resided at her waist. Thor followed after her and Loki stood for a few seconds to register what had occurred. Before long, Skrulls saw Loki and were walking toward him. One of the Skrulls pounced and fell right through him. Off to the side, Loki grinned at his work.

Thanos watched as the mortal woman came toward him again, this time with the Asgardian prince at her side. Loki emerged from the chaos he had created with his illusions and joined Willow's side. The Titan began laughing and suddenly disappeared. Clenching her hands into fists, Willow was about to go on a rampage, spouting profanities, but Loki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He was right _there_! We should have done something to stop him," Willow grumbled, folded her arms across her chest. It seemed the Skrulls had disappeared with their master.

"What would you have suggested?" Loki wondered.

"Anything would have been helpful, _anything_," Willow pointed out, "Thor, you could have thrown your hammer at him."

"It would not have mattered," Thor stated and Willow let out a breath.

"We'll never know now, will we?" Willow demanded and the other Avengers arrived.

"What is with all the yelling?" Tony wondered, landing near the group.

"Thanos got away and we didn't do anything about it," Willow explained.

"We thought that was what happened," Natasha spoke up.

"Did we get the gem?" Steve asked, looking between the Asgardians.

"I do not have it," Thor professed. All eyes were on Loki. He held out his hand to show the last gem.

"Thank god you have it," Willow said, sighing.

"We still have Thanos to worry about. He'll want the gem back," Clint figured.

"Not to mention the gauntlet," Tony added.

**The dream= Willow's impetus to get rid of Thanos. What if she has Ragnar and Thanos IS STILL AROUND? Haha, anyway, I hope you liked it. Yes, the Skrulls are out-of-place and Thanos keeps disappearing, but in the words of Loki: "It'll come in time." Hope you enjoyed! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I told myself I was going to take a break and get my thoughts together, but...screw it. I totally want to finish this and then go back and edit. I have written down-on paper- what I want to happen, so I know where this story is going! Yay! Thanks to everyone who has been reading! I'm glad people like my writing! I don't own Marvel or the Avengers. Enjoy! :)**

**Flaming Crow: No problem! Yeah, Loki's a badass hehe Thanks for the review! **

**Carmen Aurora: I'll work on the follow-through! Thanks! :D**

**Livea: Haha :) Six hours?! I would cry lol Willow is definitely a mama bear! Thanks for your review!**

**CP3A: Oh goodness! Thank you so much! Your review made my day :) I know a lot of fics that could push my fic out of the water hehe**

**MemoLuvzU: You're too kind :) Update is here haha Loki is amazing and so gorgeous! **

Chapter Nineteen

The Avengers had gone back to the Tower to plan and rest. Willow sat in the corner of the room, watching them argue over what to do. She was sorely tempted to leave, but she needed to find out if they came to any conclusions about what to do next. After a while, Clint sat down next to Willow and they didn't talk for a few minutes.

"Are you okay, Willow?" Clint wondered suddenly and she gave her cousin a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm not dead," Willow said, laughing a bit.

"It's not like Loki's holding you hostage, is it?" Clint's voice was quiet.

"Hah, no, it's not like that. I would like to go back to my apartment at some point in time, but that's nearly impossible. Fury will have my head," Willow explained.

"Willow." Clint was trying to get her to tell him the truth.

"I'm perfectly fine, Clint. I can take care of myself to be quite honest," Willow assured him and got up from her seat. Clint watched as she walked over to stand in-between Thor and Loki. She was extremely short in comparison, but Clint watched as she edged closer to Loki. He moved a bit and placed his hand at the small of her back, as if keeping track of her.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged and Fury came out with Agent Hill behind him. Willow turned to hide behind Loki and he exchanged a look with Thor.

"Where is Willow?" Fury inquired and no one said anything.

"She isn't here," Tony said, gesturing around. Thor had moved to stand next to Loki in order to further shield Willow. The Asgardians knew that Willow was worried about Fury.

"I saw her enter the Tower. She couldn't have disappeared," Fury said and brushed past Thor to see Willow leaning against Loki's back.

"Director-" Clint tried to get his attention.

"Ms. Crecy, you will remain here until I decide what to do," Fury stated and Thor stood in Fury's path, blocking his view of Willow.

"Willow is under my protection. She has done nothing wrong," Thor stated.

"She is under the custody of SHIELD as of right now," Fury said evenly and the room went quiet.

"You need me, Director," Willow said, stepping out from behind Thor.

"You're a recent addition to the Avengers. I'm sure the others could defeat Thanos without you," Fury figured and Willow smirked. As she spoke, Willow had been slowly moving backward.

"But you still need me. If I wasn't with SHIELD I'd be dangerous in your opinion," Willow argued, eyeing Clint. He had caught on to what Willow was doing.

"You're not human, Ms. Crecy," Fury pointed out. Willow was standing right next to one of the glass walls.

"And that's why I can do this," Willow said, breaking the glass, and falling. The Avengers gathered near the broken glass and watched as Willow descended. Her wings then unfurled and she disappeared behind a building.

"Find her," Fury said, looking at the Avengers. Thor turned to speak with his brother, but Loki had disappeared as well.

X_X_X_X

Willow stood back from the Victorian house. Her wings had been furled and she couldn't decide on what she wanted to do. It was either go back to her apartment or enter that house. Before Willow could make a choice, Ethan came out and greeted Willow with a smile.

"Glad to see you're back, Willow," Ethan said and Willow figured she should follow him into the house. Loki's cronies were all over the place like security guards.

Ethan left Willow as she walked up the steps. She came to her room and closed the door with a heavy sigh. Looking down at her suit, she grimaced. There was Skrull blood and it would be nice to clean, so Willow grabbed a pair of clothes and headed into the bathroom. The hot water relaxed her muscles and made her back twitch. As soon as she was clean, she stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

Light shined through the curtains as Willow stepped out of the bathroom. The door to her room opened and Loki entered.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared," Loki mused and Willow rolled her eyes.

"It takes me a bit longer to get around. I can't teleport myself," Willow pointed out.

"Why do you fear Fury?" Loki wondered. It was a question that would make Willow think. She had no idea the reason.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I don't like being restricted. Fury would take away the freedom I have," Willow figured, thinking as she went.

There was a knock on the door and Ethan entered. He met Willow's gaze and stepped aside to reveal Mimi.

"I like the new place," Mimi noted and Willow smiled.

"It's not a castle, but it'll do," Willow figured sarcastically with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I've come to liberate you and take you shopping," Mimi said with her hands on her hips.

"That's really what you're here for?" Willow grabbed the towel and dried her hair with it while eyeing Mimi.

"Yes, I don't have an ulterior motive. Ethan called me and I decided that it would be best to hang out," Mimi explained.

"Fine, I'll be ready in about five minutes," Willow estimated and disappeared into the bathroom to dry her hair. It was awkward as Mimi stood in the room with Loki and Ethan. After a few moments, Loki and Ethan left Mimi alone with Willow.

"Why did you invite Mimi?" Loki asked Ethan as they walked.

"I thought it would be nice for Willow to have a friend here," Ethan said, but Loki didn't believe him. He didn't let it on, though.

When Willow was finished getting ready, she noticed the boys had left.

"Where did the guys go?" Willow wondered and Mimi stood from sitting on Willow's bed.

"Oh, it got too awkward in here and they left," Mimi replied, "Are you ready to go?"

Mimi had brought her car and led Willow down to it. The ride to the nearest mall was silent. Willow didn't know what to say to Mimi.

"What have you been up to recently?" Mimi asked suddenly, very cheerfully.

"I haven't been doing much," Willow replied quietly, not meeting Mimi's gaze.

"When did you decide to change residences?" Willow bit her lip.

"I guess it was Loki's idea. He wanted something different," Willow figured with a shrug.

"Why don't you go back to your apartment?"

"It's not safe there at the moment. Why are you curious?" Willow was getting annoyed with her friend's constant questions.

"You know how I feel about Loki. You were apprehensive about him in the beginning and now you're fawning over him. What happened, Willow? What did Loki do?" Mimi demanded, glancing over at Willow.

"I may actually love him, Mimi," Willow replied and Mimi pulled the car over. It screeched to a halt and Willow gave her best friend a look of confusion.

"You can't love him, Willow. He's not a good person. I'm trying to help you, Willow. You need to forget about him and move on," Mimi advised and Willow let out a breath.

"It doesn't concern you, Mimi. Why are you interested in my personal life?" Willow demanded.

"I'm worried about you with Loki. He's dangerous and not good for you," Mimi explained and Willow got out of the car.

Mimi got out of her car as well and walked over to Willow, stopping her.

"Where are you going?" Mimi wondered and Willow shrugged out of her grip.

"I can't stand you right now. You have no idea what I've gone through," Willow growled.

"Please, Willow," Mimi pleaded, but Willow ignored the request and walked away. She let out a gasp as Willow's wings unfurled and she took to the sky.

Willow wanted to get away from Mimi. It was Mimi who introduced Willow to Loki. At that moment, Willow wished she had never gone to that Halloween party. The Victorian house was in sight and Willow landed in the back. Slowly, she walked toward the front and was intercepted by two of Loki's henchmen. Raising her hands in surrender, she followed them inside. Ethan dismissed them immediately and when he was alone with Willow, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I knew you were plotting with Mimi, I would have kicked your ass a long time ago, Ethan," Willow stated and her fingernails grew with her canine teeth.

"Willow, calm down," Ethan said and backed away from her. He suddenly backed into someone and Willow grinned as Ethan turned to find Loki standing there.

Ethan immediately turned around and tried to figure out what to say. Willow brushed past Ethan and walked up the stairs. Loki didn't watch her, his gaze was trained on Ethan. When Willow had disappeared up the stairs and down the hall, Loki smirked.

"You plotted with Willow's best friend against me? How foolish of you," Loki mentioned.

"I only meant to help Mimi and Willow," Ethan said in defense.

"What would you gain in helping them?" Loki wondered, scanning Ethan's face.

"Willow deserves a normal life and you would only put her in danger," Ethan explained.

"You wish a normal life for Willow? As you have seen, Willow is not human," Loki pointed out.

"You're corrupting her," Ethan argued and Loki grinned.

"Oh, I would not give myself the credit. Director Fury has attempted to recruit her as a member of the Avengers," Loki replied in a calm tone.

"Willow was perfectly fine until you came along. You're the reason she's in this mess with the Avengers," Ethan stated and clenched his fists.

Loki merely looked at him.

"Willow needs to see reason, not follow you blindly," Ethan said and walked down the hall.

Mimi's betrayal ran through Willow's mind as she paced in her room. It was a blow to find that Willow couldn't trust her best friend. After a bit of pacing, she sat down on the edge of her bed and inspected one of her wings. The feathers were soft and comfortable, but they made her out to be something to be feared. As Willow released her wing, the door opened and Loki was there.

"Where's Ethan?" Willow wondered.

"I let him go. He is of use to me and I feel that his death would not solve anything," Loki explained and Willow nodded.

"I find it funny that you have more control than I do," Willow replied and smiled.

"My brother hopes to make amends with me by inviting me to return to Asgard," Loki mentioned, holding out a piece of paper, and Willow smiled slightly at the sudden change in topic.

"That should be good, shouldn't it?" Willow wasn't entirely sure what to think.

"Yes, but my brother insists that you come as well," Loki added.

"So you think he's baiting you to come back to Asgard to lock you up again?" Willow figured Loki was worried about being locked up again.

"In a way, yes," Loki confirmed and Willow placed her hands on her hips.

"Why would Thor invite me along if he was going to lock you up?"

"Perhaps he knows it is the only way I would go," Loki suggested with a smirk.

"Let's just go and see what happens. You can always get us out of there if something goes wrong," Willow assured him, "Now, when did Thor say we would go?"

"He mentioned tonight, if possible," Loki answered.

**Weird? Strange? Off topic? I apologize for the sudden "Oh, let's go to Asgard now". I really really really really want Frigga to meet Willow and be happy and excited that Loki's found someone. I'm trying to get Willow back to her semi-independent self, so if she's still dependent and all wimpy let me know. I'll try to get another chapter up soon! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody! Happy Halloween! Anyone dress up? I finally got down to writing. This chapter may be weird...because Loki is nice, yes nice. I apologize for the lateness. To be honest, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but it will be by the end of November or sooner I promise! I have a profile on this dress-up site ...and I have some Sweet Dreams characters up! So... on my profile I will have a link to the site and you can check out the clothes I have for everybody! Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and adding my fic to alerts and favorites! Anyway, hope you enjoy! I do not own Marvel or any characters or places! **

**Sugar Rush 626: Thanks for the review! :) **

Chapter Twenty

Willow had insisted that Thor be allowed to see the Victorian house, so Thor met them there before they would travel to Asgard.

"Now, how are we getting to Asgard? I don't exactly know how traveling between the realms works," Willow explained, standing between the two brothers. Before Willow could demand an answer, she felt like she was being pulled and in an instant, she was standing on solid earth again. For a minute, her head was spinning and then she dropped her duffel bag, bending over to place her hands on her thighs. When she stood upright, her eyes widened.

"Welcome to Asgard, Willow," Thor said brightly and Willow nodded. As he began to walk forward, Willow picked up her bag and looked at Loki. He was watching her with an amused expression.

"Asgard is a lot nicer than you let on," Willow pointed out, eyeing Loki. He merely smiled and walked ahead of Willow.

According to Thor, they arrived on the outskirts of the city. Loki walked in step with Willow and their trek was silent. Willow gazed at her surroundings and was in awe. People walked around, greeting Thor with a smile, but Loki was resented.

When they finally arrived at the palace, Thor opened mighty double doors that looked like they were painted with gold. The walk to the throne was long and Thor didn't look back. He made his way to Odin and Frigga.

"My son," Odin greeted Thor and Frigga stepped forward to give him a hug. When she noticed Willow, she smiled and held out her hand, beckoning Willow to come forward.

"You must be Willow," Frigga assumed and Willow nodded with a shy smile, "I am sure your journey was tiring. I will show you to the room you will be staying in."

Frigga walked down from the dais and Willow gave Loki a confident smile before following Frigga out of the room. The two women walked silently until Frigga said, "It is wonderful to meet you."

"Thank you for allowing me to come," Willow replied, her gaze shifting to the architecture of the palace.

"How did you come to meet my son?" Frigga wondered, stopping in front of a set of large double doors.

"Which son are you referring to?" Willow asked and Frigga opened the doors. A large bedroom lay before her. The bed was probably much larger than an average king-sized bed and everything else was as immaculate. Frigga took a seat on a couch in the room and patted the space next to her for Willow. Reluctantly, Willow sat beside Frigga.

"I am referring to Loki. How is it you met him? I am eager to learn how you came to know him," Frigga explained and Willow gave the woman a soft smile.

"Perhaps it would be best if Loki was present. I think he would like to explain as well," Willow explained.

"I understand. This will be your room for your stay. If you have any questions or concerns, Loki and Thor are down the hall. Loki's room is next to yours I believe," Frigga said, patted Willow's leg, and stood from the chair.

"Loki's room is next door?" Willow was surprised.

"I thought you would prefer to remain close to him. Now, I must return. I do hope you like your room." Frigga left with a kind smile and Willow sighed.

Standing from the couch, Willow made her way over to the bed and fell down onto it. The material was soft and made Willow sigh. After a few minutes, Willow got up to search through the wardrobe, only to find gowns of different shades of green. It made Willow smile. She looked through the selection and found her favorite, pulling it out. As she held it up to herself, her door opened.

"That is my favorite," Loki mentioned.

"How was speaking with Odin?" Willow wondered, putting the dress back.

"At Thor's request, I will stay here, but I must remain within the palace walls," Loki explained.

"Aw, now we can't go on midnight strolls," Willow said sarcastically. Loki smiled and walked further into the room.

"My father is hosting a feast in honor of Thor's return. He requests that you come," Loki said and walked over to the wardrobe to grab the dress Willow had just put back.

"There's no way you'd go without me," Willow pointed out, placing her hands on her hips. Loki approached her and pulled her close.

A blush reached Willow's cheeks and Loki ran his thumb across her cheek. Then, his lips captured hers. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss grew more urgent. A sharp knock on the door made Willow jump and move away from Loki.

"You probably shouldn't be here," Willow figured and looked at the door. Loki gave her a quick kiss and vanished.

Willow walked over to the door and found a stranger standing there.

"Lady Willow, I'm to help prepare you for the feast tonight," she said softly.

"Oh, okay. What's your name?" Willow wondered, standing in the doorway still. She wouldn't let the stranger in until she knew her name.

"You may call me Sunhild, Lady Willow," she replied with a quick curtsey.

"Please, come in," Willow said and moved out of the way to let Sunhild inside.

When Sunhild entered, she immediately went to work, looking through Willow's wardrobe. She picked out one of the only white dresses and Willow instantly refused.

"What is wrong with this gown? It will be lovely for Prince Thor," Sunhild said brightly and Willow almost choked.

"Let's go with this one," Willow pointed out, holding up the dress Loki liked.

"Very well, my lady," Sunhild gave in and helped Willow into the gown.

Loki had dressed for the occasion and held his helmet under his arm, anxiously awaiting Willow. Frigga placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"You seem anxious," Frigga noticed.

"Do I?" Loki inquired with a smirk.

"She is lovely, Loki," Frigga mentioned and just as Loki was about to reply, Willow entered the hall. Her hair was braided to the side and she wore the gown Loki liked the best.

As Willow walked over to Loki, Frigga left to join Odin.

"I don't look strange, do I?" Willow asked, biting her lip.

"You are beautiful," Loki said and wrapped an arm around Willow's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"The girl who tried to help me thought I was with Thor, but she failed to notice the amount of green in my wardrobe," Willow explained and Loki shook his head.

"Foolish girl," Loki muttered and Willow stood on her toes to kill him.

Thor patted Loki on the back when he approached and Willow grinned.

"You boys are so cute together," Willow gushed and Loki sighed.

"You look very fetching, Willow," Thor noted and Willow smiled.

"Unfortunately, I'm already taken." Willow held Loki's hand and leaned into him. Thor nodded with a grin and went to greet his friends, the Warriors Three.

Frigga watched Loki and Willow together, talking quietly. Willow would laugh and Loki would smirk in response to seeing Willow's smile.

"He appears happy with the mortal," Odin noticed and Frigga smiled at her husband.

"Willow has not told me how she met Loki, but I believe they will tell us in time," Frigga assumed and continued watching how the two interacted with each other.

The party didn't end as Willow thought it would when it grew later in the evening. Willow yawned and turned to Loki who was people-watching.

"I'm going to head back to my room," Willow mentioned and Loki smiled.

"Do you remember where it is?" Loki inquired, leaning toward Willow.

"Um, I don't exactly-no, I don't," Willow replied with a shrug. Loki stood and held his hand out for Willow. She took it and he led her down the hall.

As they walked, Willow continued to marvel at the architecture of Asgard. When Loki stopped, they were standing in front of Willow's door. She smiled at him and opened the doors. Everything had been cleaned up from Sunhild helping Willow get ready.

"Where did that girl put the clothes I had earlier?" Willow demanded, looking around the room.

"She took them away, I believe," Loki mused, watching Willow.

"She's a dead woman," Willow grumbled and there was a knock on the door. Thor stood there, his gaze set on Loki.

"Father wishes a word with us both," Thor mentioned and Loki nodded. When Thor disappeared, Willow walked over to Loki.

"Better follow Thor. It must be important," Willow figured and Loki kissed her forehead.

After he left the room, Willow searched for something decent to wear to bed. The best thing she could find was a light nightgown that wasn't too revealing. When Willow changed into that, she got into bed and rested her head on one of the soft pillows. It was so comfortable that Willow fell asleep almost immediately.

_Thanos stood out in the chaos. He watched Willow closely and pointed to her, making it known that she was his target. Willow waited; her wings still as she watched. Suddenly, Ragnar appeared out of the fray and began walking toward Willow. Taking a deep breath, Willow told herself it was only an illusion. When the illusion didn't fade, Willow narrowed her eyes at Thanos. _

"_Are you prepared for his death once again?" Thanos taunted her and Willow rushed forward. She moved past Ragnar and pulled a knife from her belt. Thanos moved quickly and stood behind her, with her hands immobile. He took her own knife and stabbed her with it. _

Willow was breathing heavily when she woke. She made sure she hadn't actually been stabbed and with a sigh of relief, she found she hadn't been stabbed. Throwing the covers off her body, she got out of bed and made her way to the open window. Asgard was silent and so Willow let her wings unfurl. She fell from the window and found a spot on the palace to watch. It unnerved her that those dreams could follow her to Asgard. The few minutes of fresh air calmed Willow and when she returned to her room, she found Loki waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Willow wondered and Loki scanned Willow's face.

"You cried out in your sleep," Loki pointed out.

"I didn't think I cried out," Willow mused and then sighed.

"You had another dream," Loki figured and Willow nodded.

"Thanos killed me," Willow replied, letting out a sigh, "and he used Ragnar to distract me."

"Do you believe your dreams will come true?" Loki asked, standing across from Willow.

"I really hope they don't," Willow said and ran her hand through her hair. Her wings furled and she gave Loki a half-smile.

**So was it weird? Or cool? I love how the servant thinks Willow is with Thor :) Hope you liked! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Haha it's before the end of November! So, Tom Hiddleston is awesome...just to let you know. This chapter is probably a filler, but it's filled with stuff there's a surprise toward the endish- maybe in the middle. Thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, and added this fic to alerts and favorites! I do not own Marvel or any of the characters. I looked over the chapter, but if there are any mistakes that bug you-even if it's spelling- let me know :D**

**Livea: Haha that's awesome! I didn't exactly dress up because I didn't really have a party to go to. So, it was a tie between Supergirl and femThor if I was going to :) Thanks!**

**Lunar Radioactive: I can't make any promises with the dreams, but... we'll see. I would be an awful author to kill off my main character though. Thanks for the review!**

**The Queen of Confusion: Thank you! More is on the way!**

Chapter Twenty-One

Willow woke the next morning, her head on the crook of Loki's arm. He smiled at her bent his head to kiss her forehead. There was a loud knock and Willow cursed under her breath as Sunhild entered.

"Pardon me, lady Willow, Prince Loki," Sunhild said instantly and left the room. Loki smiled as Willow groaned.

"She will not trouble you with impressing Thor anymore," Loki said and Willow sat up.

"You called for her to come in, didn't you?" Willow wondered. Loki merely smirked. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. With another, she held it over his face. He maneuvered to roll on top of Willow. She was breathing heavily and smiled.

"Perhaps I did," Loki mused and Willow kissed him.

Another knock made Willow groan. She pushed Loki and threw the covers off. Loki smiled as he watched Willow- clad in a short nightgown- walk over to the doors. When she opened them, Thor stood there.

"I apologize for waking you, Willow, but I cannot seem to find Loki," Thor stated and Willow bit her lip. Turning her head, she saw Loki laying back. Oh, this would be payback.

"Yes, he's in here," Willow replied and opened the doors completely for Thor to see Loki.

"Loki, father wishes to speak with us both," Thor said, entering the room. Loki's gaze fell on Willow, who was smirking in the background.

"Very well, I will be along shortly," Loki grumbled and motioned for Thor to leave. Willow closed the door and couldn't find Loki. Arms snaked around her waist and she smiled as she looked behind to see Loki holding her close.

"You should probably see what Odin wants," Willow figured and Loki released her. She gave him a soft smile and watched him leave her room.

As soon as Loki left, Willow searched through her wardrobe to find something suitable. Sunhild entered the room as soon as she was sure Loki wasn't around.

"Would you like some help with that, my lady?" Sunhild wondered and Willow nodded.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Willow smiled. Her hair was up intricately and the gown fit her perfectly. Sunhild walked down the hall with her and Thor noticed them both.

"You look beautiful today, Willow," Thor noted and Willow merely smiled. Sunhild was nervous at her side, averting her gaze.

"Thank you, Thor. Have you seen Loki anywhere?" Willow wondered.

"I believe he is in the library," Thor thought and Willow nodded.

As Thor walked away, Willow turned to Sunhild.

"Could you take me to the library?" Willow asked her.

"Yes, my lady," Sunhild said with a nod, and began walking down the hall in the opposite direction of Thor.

The way to the library confused Willow and she knew that she wouldn't be going there alone. When Sunhild opened the doors, they creaked and revealed an empty space. Willow walked further in the enormous room and finally spotted Loki sitting in a chair with his feet up, his eyes scanning the pages of a thick book.

"What might you be reading?" Willow asked suddenly and Loki smiled, not looking up from his reading.

"Nothing that you would be interested in," Loki replied and Willow narrowed her eyes. She walked around the chair and read over Loki's shoulder. The text was written in another language.

"If I look at that for too long, I will probably fall asleep," Willow admitted and rested her chin on Loki's shoulder. Loki closed the book and Willow walked around to sit next to him, "Does you being confined within the palace walls include riding to the rainbow bridge and back?"

"I suppose I could get away for a few hours," Loki mused and Willow grinned.

Willow let Loki lead the way out of the library and to the stables. The horses were much larger than normal horses she had seen. In Willow's experience, she'd only ever seen horses, never ridden them. Loki approached a black stallion and placed a hand on its neck.

"I change my mind. These horses are bigger than I anticipated," Willow pointed out and Loki smiled.

"Are you afraid?" Loki inquired with a smirk.

"Of course I'm not," Willow denied immediately and walked up to one of the horses. Loki watched as she patted the horse's mane. He could tell she was apprehensive about it, but one of the stable hands saddled the white mare Willow stood before. Willow looked Loki in the eye and placed her foot in the stirrup. She tried to jump up, but failed, laughing as she did so. Removing her foot, she leaned against the horse and laughed more.

"Having fun?" Loki wondered and Willow rolled her eyes.

"I need a hand, actually. If you would be so kind as to help me," Willow suggested and Loki walked over. He lifted Willow suddenly onto the horse. When she was settled, she stuck her tongue out at him in response for his act.

"I was merely assisting you," Loki said in his defense as he got on his own horse. He urged the horse forward and Willow attempted to do the same, but her mare wouldn't comply. Loki looked back and then smiled.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be riding. I'm inexperienced," Willow pointed out. Loki turned his horse around and approached Willow.

"Dismount your horse," Loki stated and Willow did, with the help of the stable hand.

"Now what should I do?" Willow asked with her hands on her hips.

"Come here," Loki said and Willow reluctantly walked over to Loki was, atop his horse. He held out his hand for her and she took it. Willow was lifted up and sat behind Loki. She wrapped her hands around his waist and the horse sped off.

"This was a better idea," Willow admitted and she heard Loki laugh.

Loki stopped the horse and dismounted. He helped Willow down and she gazed across the landscape. She looked down from the cliff and watched water lap against the rock face. The breeze made Willow want to unfurl her wings and take off, but she didn't feel comfortable in Asgard. She figured that she'd stick out if she let her wings show and Willow didn't want to stick out at all.

"How far are we from the palace?" Willow wondered with her gaze set on the water.

"Why do you ask?" Loki wondered, standing beside Willow. She shrugged.

"I was just curious," Willow replied and unfurled her wings. It was slightly painful, but not as much as when she first began to use her wings.

"Ah, I see," Loki noticed and Willow nodded. The wind ruffled the feathers of her wings and she smiled.

"Why did we come to Asgard in the first place?" Willow asked, turning to Loki.

"I believe Thor had the idea to ask Odin about Thanos," Loki ruminated.

"I have a bad feeling that Thanos will attack and we won't be there to help," Willow said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why would you return so easily? Fury is adamant about keeping you detained," Loki pointed out.

"He'd have to catch me first," Willow pointed out with a grin, meeting Loki's gaze. He reached for her left hand and took the ring off her finger. Then, giving Willow a quick glance, he placed it on her ring finger.

"Marry me," Loki stated and Willow stared at her hand. No, she wasn't dreaming. Was it a trick?

"Are you being serious?" Willow wondered cautiously.

"Of course I am serious," Loki stated.

"I don't understand," Willow pointed out, scanning Loki's face.

"Why must it matter? I care for you," Loki replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Willow wasn't sure about this.

"Yes, I am certain," Loki assured her and Willow let out a breath. She didn't think Loki would ask to marry her. In fact, Willow never assumed anything of Loki.

"So many people won't be very happy," Willow mused with a grin. She wanted to see how her brother would react.

"I suppose Agent Barton will be the most concerned," Loki speculated and Willow nodded.

"No worries, I'll set him straight. He doesn't have control over my life," Willow resolved, "should we get back?"

"Wait," Loki said and pulled Willow close. He kissed her possessively and Willow smiled.

Loki took them back to the palace and Willow noticed the Asgardians were uneasy. She had furled her wings before they left the cliff. Thor came out to greet them with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" Loki asked, helping Willow dismount.

"Thanos has attacked Earth," Thor said and Willow ran a hand through her hair.

"What happened?" Willow wondered cautiously.

"He caught the Avengers off guard, though, they are well," Thor assured her and Willow bit her lip.

"We need to go back as soon as possible," Willow stated.

"I will discuss this with Odin," Thor said and walked back inside the palace. Willow watched as Thor went with a frown on her face.

"Come," Loki said and led Willow back to the palace as well. A stable hand took the horse and returned it.

Odin and Thor's voices could be heard from the entrance. Willow moved around Loki to see them discussing the issue. Loki guided her to her room and when they reached her room, Willow stopped at the door.

"We should get back to Earth," Willow pointed out.

"I am to remain at the palace, if you recall," Loki mentioned and Willow nodded with a sigh.

"No matter how much Odin wants you to stay here, the Avengers need your help," Willow replied.

"Thor will return to Earth at Odin's bidding. If I am to stay behind, would you stay as well?" Loki wondered and Willow was torn. Would she stay with Loki when her home was destroyed?

"I'd have to think about it, but I'm sure Thor won't go without you," Willow said, trying to avoid the decision.

"You are avoiding the question," Loki pointed out and Willow shrugged.

"I don't have to make up my mind now. Besides, you shouldn't worry. I've followed you this far, haven't I?" Willow wondered with a smirk and opened one of the doors. Loki watched as she entered the room and gave Loki a smile before shutting them.

After shutting the door, Willow exhaled. What would she do if it came down to it? She would have to choose. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd stay with Loki, but what if the Avengers were beaten by Thanos? It would be her fault. Putting those thoughts aside, Willow looted the wardrobe and found a pair of clothes she had packed. If they were going back to Earth, she needed to look like a human being.

There was a knock on her door after she dressed and Sunhild was standing there. When she met Willow's gaze, it was of confusion. Willow assumed it was because of her attire.

"Prince Thor and the All-father would like to speak with you," Sunhild stated and led Willow out of her room. Why was it so important that Willow be summoned?

As soon as she entered the main hall, she realized what it was about. Loki stood there, his gaze flickering. Thor wanted Loki to go back to Earth with them. Sunhild left Willow's side and disappeared. As Willow stood under Odin's careful gaze, she felt nervous.

"I have summoned you, Willow, to ask for your opinion on Loki's release. Thor believes he will help the Avengers," Odin stated and out of the corner of her eye, Willow could see Loki smirk. She could betray Loki and tell Odin that he would cause more problems, but Willow thought against it.

"He would be an asset to the Avengers. Thanos has grown powerful even without the infinity gems," Willow explained, meeting Odin's gaze.

"Very well, I will condone Loki's release," Odin agreed and Thor grinned.

"We will leave for Earth shortly," Thor stated and turned to Odin. Willow turned around and met Loki's gaze. He was smiling at her.

"I was considering telling Odin that you were going to cause trouble, but I thought against it. If Fury is angry at me, I don't think Thor will be enough to stop him," Willow explained and began walking out of the main hall with Loki at her side.

They stopped at Willow's door and she went inside, searching for her duffle bag. Loki wandered into the room and pulled it out from under the bed. Willow took it from him and began searching for the clothes she packed. Sunhild entered the room and eyed Loki carefully before placing some of her clothes on the dresser

"Prince Thor instructed me to locate your garments," Sunhild spoke up and Willow nodded.

"Thank you for finding them," Willow replied and watched Sunhild leave before turning to Loki, "She doesn't like you, does she?"

"She is apprehensive about me," Loki mused and Willow merely shrugged.

**Was the proposal okay? I kind of rushed it, but I didn't exactly think it would be slow. If it's bad, just let me know. I'll see what I can do to fix it. Hope you enjoyed otherwise! If you love Lord of the Rings as much as I do and are excited about the Hobbit, get your behind to Empire's site and you can listen to the whole soundtrack! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you're having a wonderful day! To those who will venture out to get those Black Friday deals, good luck! I'm going out as well. Anyway, I hope this chapter is alright. I was a bit iffy about it. I do not own Marvel, only Willow and my own characters! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fics to their alerts and favorites! **

**Lunar Radioactive: Glad you liked the proposal! Asgardians are awesome it's no prob haha Thanks for the review!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Willow was putting the last of her clothing in the duffel when a servant came to the room. Loki opened the door and spoke with the servant for a few minutes before shutting the door.

"What was that about?" Willow wondered, as she zipped up the duffel.

"Frigga would speak with you," Loki answered.

"Where is she?" Willow wondered, looking over her shoulder at Loki.

"I will lead you to her," Loki suggested.

As they walked down various hallways and through numerous doors, Willow lost track of where she was. Hopefully someone would walk back with her. When Loki stopped, Willow was happy to find that they had arrived. Frigga was sitting on a comfortable couch in a spacious room when Loki opened the door. She smiled at her son and beckoned Willow forward. As the door closed, Loki left the two women looked up at the golden accented ceiling and then turned her attention back to the Queen of Asgard.

"I am glad you came, Willow. Please, sit," Frigga instructed and Willow did as she instructed.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Willow was curious.

"Loki asked for your hand," Frigga said outright and Willow tried to hide her surprise. Immediately, Willow was uncomfortable.

"Did Loki tell you?" Willow asked.

"No, but I noticed the ring you wear. My son does love you greatly and I know you love him in return. I give my blessing to you both," Frigga said with a soft smile.

"There are many who wouldn't agree with you," Willow pointed out and Frigga nodded.

"I understand your family has strong feelings against Loki, but do not let it discourage you," Frigga advised.

"Thank you, Frigga," Willow said with a smile of relief.

"I will guide you back to your room," Frigga offered and walked with Willow out of the room.

Their journey was silent. Willow didn't know what else she could say to Frigga. The woman had given her blessing. When they reached Willow's room, Loki was leaning against the opposite wall. Frigga smiled at him and left the two alone. After Frigga was gone, Willow entered her room and made sure she was packed.

"What did she speak with you about?" Loki wondered and Willow kept her back to him. She was grinning like an idiot.

"I think she's giving us her blessing," Willow said as she turned around. Loki smiled in response and Willow slung her bag over her shoulder.

A knock sounded at her door and Loki answered it. Thor was there with a frown on his face.

"Father will not permit us to leave until tomorrow. Thanos may expect us to arrive today," Thor explained and Willow dropped her bag in the background. Loki shut the door and Willow sat down on the bed. The sky was growing dark and Willow sighed.

"I was hoping to get back much earlier," Willow mused and Loki smiled.

"You will return to Earth tomorrow in the early hours of the morning," Loki assured her.

Sunhild entered her room again and kept her head bowed.

"Lady Willow, Prince Loki, Frigga has instructed me to tell you of the feast tonight," Sunhild mentioned and hurried away. Loki turned his gaze back to Willow and she was looking the wardrobe.

"I can't choose what to wear tonight. I'd wear what I have on, but I don't think anyone will approve," Willow mused and gestured for Loki to take a look. He grinned and searched the wardrobe's contents. Pulling out a dark green gown that slipped off her shoulders, Willow inspected it carefully. Loki scanned Willow's face and she took it out of his hands. She disappeared into the bathroom and came out about five minutes later to find Loki standing by the large window. Shutting the door loudly, she caught Loki's attention and he took a few steps closer to her.

"You look stunning," Loki stated and Willow bit her lip.

"It would be even better if you could help me tie the back. Since you scared away that poor servant girl, I need your help," Willow pointed out, turning around. Loki laced up the back and Willow smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" Loki held out his arm for Willow. She shook her head with an easy smile.

"I have yet to fix my hair," Willow pointed out. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She walked into the bathroom and pulled the ponytail holders out of her hair. Blonde locks cascaded down Willow's back and she brushed it slowly with the hairbrush. Putting the brush down, she looked at her image in the large mirror and smiled.

_Brynja came rushing forward with flowers entwined in her hair. She reached for Willow's hand and pulled her forward. The two females entered an immaculate room and found people conversing. Willow didn't know what she was searching for, but Ragnar came out of the fray with a group of boys at his side. _

"_Mama, we've been looking for you," Ragnar stated and Willow nodded. _

"_What's wrong?" Willow inquired with a look of concern. _

"_Father is wondering where you are," Brynja said and pulled Willow further. _

_ Willow could see Loki through the crowd. Frigga was at his side, leaning over to speak with him. The crowd somehow parted to create a path and Bryn ran into Frigga's arms. _

"_My sweet child, how are you?" Frigga inquired and Bryn laughed, hugging her grandmother tightly. Willow smiled at Frigga and turned to Loki. _

"_You were looking for me," Willow mentioned and Loki grinned. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. _

"_Bryn was worried," Loki explained. _

"_Of course she was," Willow muttered and watched as Bryn interacted with Frigga._

There was a knock at the door and Willow opened it. Loki stood there with a look of worry on his face. She gave him a smile and followed him out of the room. They walked to the main hall and everyone was feasting. Thor was already drinking excessively with his friends.

"Are you alright?" Loki wondered and Willow nodded.

"I was just thinking in the bathroom. I'm perfectly fine," Willow assured him and kissed his cheek.

As he feast progressed, Willow watched as Thor grew rowdy. Loki sat at her side, as if he was protecting her. The night grew later and Willow tried to suppress a yawn. When Loki noticed, he smiled and stood.

"Where are you going?" Willow wondered, looking up at him.

"You need rest," Loki stated and held out his hand for Willow. She took it and grinned, standing, and following Loki down the hall.

They got to Willow's door and Loki entered with her. He shut the door behind them, meeting Willow's gaze.

"What happened in the bathroom?" Loki wondered and Willow sighed.

"It wasn't important," Willow dismissed.

"Was it Ragnar?" Loki inquired, but Willow shook her head.

"No, it was something simple. We were here and it was like we'd been living here for a while," Willow explained.

"We were in Asgard?" Loki wanted to clarify.

Willow nodded.

"Maybe I will stay here tonight," Loki figured and Willow shrugged.

"It's your choice," Willow said and walked over to her duffel bag. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, disappearing into the bathroom. When she emerged, she was ready to get some sleep. Brushing past Loki, she ran a hand through her hair and pulled the covers over. As she settled into bed, Loki rested on top of the covers. Willow was exhausted and fell asleep quickly with her head on Loki's shoulder.

Willow was woken early in the morning. Loki stood there with Willow's bag over his shoulder.

"Thor has decided to leave for Earth now," Loki said and Willow rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She got out of bed and grabbed some clothes, walking into the bathroom like a zombie. When she came out, her hair had been brushed and she was in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Let's go find Thor," Willow suggested, throwing her dirty clothes into the duffel that Loki was carrying.

Thor was waiting for them near the site of the bifrost. Willow still felt like a zombie as she followed Loki. She had only slept for a few hours. Thor had the tesseract in his hand and Loki placed a hand on it. Willow placed her hand on it as well and they suddenly appeared in the Victorian house.

"I will seek out the Avengers," Thor said and left them.

Willow was yawning excessively and she fell asleep, leaning on Loki's shoulder. Loki lifted her up and carried her to his room to sleep. A group of his servants came to the door and after Loki pulled the covers over Willow, he left the room.

Later on in the morning, Willow woke with her head on Loki's chest. He was looking down at her.

"Are we back?" Willow wasn't entirely sure.

"Yes," Loki replied simply.

"Wait a minute, this isn't my room," Willow pointed out and Loki smiled.

"We will be sharing this room," Loki replied and Willow rolled her eyes.

"I suppose we should," Willow gave in. She sat up and got out of bed, stretching.

"Where are you off to?" Loki inquired.

"I'm going to look for the duffel bag I brought with me that you were so kind as to carry. Where did you drop it?" Willow wondered with her hands on her hips.

"I suppose it would be in your room," Loki mused and watched Willow disappear. She walked down the hall and opened her door.

As Loki had said, Willow's duffel was on the floor. She pulled everything out and then grabbed an outfit before getting into the shower. There was a knock on her door as she came out of the bathroom. With a towel in her hand, she opened the door. Clint was there. Willow gave him a look of confusion as he forced his way inside the room.

"Thor told us where you were," Clint stated and Willow sighed.

"What do you want?" Willow inquired.

"Fury wants to talk and he was being nice about it. I'll bring you back as soon as he's finished talking with you," Clint assured her.

"How can I trust you?" Willow wondered, narrowing her eyes.

"I'll bring you back, Willow, I promise," Clint said and Willow nodded.

"Let me finish getting ready. You can hang out until I'm done," Willow suggested, but Clint shook his head.

"I'll wait outside. Come out when you're ready," Clint responded and left the room quietly.

To be honest, Willow didn't know if she could trust Clint's word anymore. If Fury wanted to talk to her, she'd be prepared. Willow grabbed a few knives and hid them on her person. As soon as she was ready, she opened the window. With one last look at the door to her room, Willow dropped out of the window and went in search of her cousin.

**So Clint is "kidnapping" Willow? Hmmm... you'll just have to wait and see what happens next! **


	23. Chapter 23

**I apologize for the long wait. Finals are a pain haha Hopefully, we can get somewhere with this. To be honest...I have the dreaded Writer's Block XP Ugh it sucks, but hopefully over winter break I'll be able to watch the Avengers and Thor again to get back into the swing of things. Is anyone else freaking out about The Hobbit? 'Cause I'm going stir crazy over here. I simply cannot wait! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! You guys are awesome! :D **

Chapter Twenty-Three

Willow found a SHEILD vehicle on the side of the road and Clint opened the driver's side door. No one else was with him and it gave Willow some peace of mind. He beckoned for her to get in and she walked over to the vehicle. The drive was long, considering they were headed to Stark Tower, according to Clint.

"What happened when Thanos attacked?" Willow asked suddenly. Clint gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"It was nothing," Clint muttered and Willow rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you tell me? Did Fury swear you to secrecy?" Willow demanded and Clint shook his head

"They hurt Nat pretty badly," Clint stated and Willow looked at her hands in her lap.

"Is that why Fury wants to talk to me?" Willow was curious to know why.

"I'm not sure what he wants, but it's a harmless talk," Clint assured her.

Willow leaned her head against the side of the door and closed her eyes. The sooner she had her little talk with Fury, the sooner she could think of a way to destroy Thanos.

_Shaking the rubble from her hair and shoulders, Willow stood to find New York City in an uproar. People were running everywhere, trying to hide from the Skrulls that were attacking. Thor held out a hand for Willow and she took it, standing. _

"_What's happening?" Willow inquired, looking around. _

"_Thanos has killed the Captain," Thor stated solemnly. Willow tried to process the idea. How could Steve Rogers be dead? Just as Willow was about to ask if Thor was certain, she heard a monstrous yell and looked to see Thanos holding the limp body of Steve. In the distance, Willow saw Tony Stark surrounded by Skrulls. Clint and Natasha were yards away, blood smeared on their faces and clothes. Hulk roared in anger as Skrulls descended upon him. _

_ In all the chaos, Willow couldn't find Loki. Was he even here? Turning to Thor, she knew he was distracted. _

"_Where's Loki?" Willow inquired, but Thor shook his head. _

"_He gave his life to save mine. I told him I would protect you," Thor said and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_ Thanos sent a car toward Willow and Thor used his hammer to block it. Willow jumped up, unfurling her wings, and flew straight toward him. She was able to throw him into a building, but Willow went with him. She groaned as she rolled onto her back. Thanos had a hand wrapped around her small neck. He was suffocating her. Willow struggled in return, hoping she could get away. Thor came and blasted Thanos away from her. Gasping for air, Willow sat upright. _

"_We need to get out of here," Willow managed and Thor nodded. _

Clint shook Willow awake. They were parked in an underground garage. Willow opened her door and followed Clint to an elevator. It had a vast amount of buttons and Clint pushed one of the higher numbers. As they ascended, Willow folded her arms across her chest and avoided eye contact with her cousin. She knew he meant well, but after seeing the Avengers get their asses handed to them, Willow wasn't confident.

The elevator door opened and Fury was standing there with the Avengers. Willow let Clint go first and Fury didn't take his gaze off her.

"It's good of you to join us, Ms. Crecy," Fury noted and Willow nodded.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Willow inquired and realized Natasha wasn't in the room.

"You need to stay at Stark Tower. We need your help now more than ever," Fury pointed out and Willow looked at the floor, pondering what she should do.

"Let me think about. I'll give you my answer tomorrow," Willow stated, meeting Fury's gaze.

"Fine, but there will be consequences if you don't agree to living here," Fury warned and Willow nodded.

When Clint drove her back, he let her out away from the Victorian house. Willow gave her cousin a nod as she left the car. He waited for a few minutes until she had gotten inside. The bedroom window Willow had gone out of was still unlocked and she slipped through it. A hand was at her throat as she entered the room and then she was released. Loki stood there, enraged.

"Where did you go? I had thought Fury came to take you back," Loki stated, his anger subsiding.

"Clint surprised me and said Fury wanted to talk. I have to move into Stark Tower to help or there will be consequences," Willow said quietly.

"What troubles you?" Loki wondered, placing a hand at Willow's cheek.

"Would you give your life for Thor, even if it meant leaving me?" Willow inquired and Loki was astounded.

"Why do you ask this?" Loki was worried.

"No reason, I was just curious," Willow lied casually with a shrug. Loki eyed her carefully and then pushed the thought aside. If Willow was lying, she was getting better at it.

Ethan came into the room, stopping instantly when he saw Willow. She folded her arms across her chest and noticed that he stood in front of someone.

"Who is that?" Willow demanded and Ethan moved aside to show a small girl.

"I found her and figured she'd do well serving you," Ethan mentioned and Willow shook her head.

"Did you just take a girl off the streets?" Willow demanded, taking a step toward Ethan.

"No, this is my cousin. She has no place to go," Ethan explained and Willow shook her head.

"I don't exactly care. There's too much shit going on and I don't need to keep an eye on someone," Willow stated, her eyes narrowed at Ethan. The girl at his side was frightened.

"Why can't you let her stay here? She'll help," Ethan argued and Willow took another step toward Ethan.

"I won't take her in. Why would you even bring her here? This isn't some sort of charity," Willow growled.

"You're heartless," the girl pointed out and Loki gazed at the girl. She was small and watched as Willow tensed.

"Get her out of here, Ethan. Don't try to bring in anyone else or you'll regret it," Willow threatened and Ethan led his cousin out of the room. After they left, Willow let out a breath and then smiled.

"I am surprised," Loki stated.

"I don't like Ethan. He's plotting something and I believe he wanted to keep his cousin here to spy on us," Willow figured.

"You knew it as well?" Loki inquired and Willow nodded with a solemn expression on her face.

"He's been talking to Mimi and I think they're still trying to talk me out of living this kind of life. To their displeasure, the life I used to lead is nonexistent," Willow said with a shrug.

"You would not go back?" Loki was curious.

"I have this ring on my finger and I'm pretty sure it means we're both in this together. Wherever you're going, I'm going with you," Willow stated and showed Loki her left hand, "I think I'm going to agree to live in Stark Tower."

"No, you will not," Loki said clearly.

"Then come with me. They won't bug me if you're glaring daggers at them," Willow suggested and Loki contemplated the idea.

"If it will ease your mind of Ethan," Loki mused and Willow nodded.

"Then we'll leave tomorrow. I'll call Clint tonight," Willow mentioned and went to her dresser. Loki watched as she went to work gathering her things.

The day progressed and Willow was packed. Pulling out her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans, she dialed for Clint. He picked up almost immediately.

"I'll come live at Stark Tower," Willow said instantly.

"I'm on my way," Clint stated.

"No, I'll come tomorrow. Loki's coming too," Willow mentioned and it was silent on the other line.

"Are you sure you want him along?" Clint hated Loki and didn't want him near them.

"If you want me to stay, Loki is coming," Willow stated, standing her ground.

"Fine, but if Loki's coming, we're keeping him far from you," Clint replied sharply.

"We'll see," Willow muttered and Clint hung up. Turning toward the door, Willow found Loki standing there. She put her phone back in her pocket and put her bags together in a pile.

"You spoke with Barton."

"He wanted to come right away, but I persuaded him against it. He's pretty mad that you're coming," Willow noted and Loki shrugged.

"He must come to terms with it," Loki stated. Ethan knocked on the door and entered with his head bowed. Willow looked at him and folded her arms across his chest.

"What do you want?" Willow demanded of Ethan.

"I have something I must attend to," Loki spoke up and kissed Willow's forehead before leaving with Ethan.

Night came and Willow yawned as she made her way to sleep. With her eyes on the door, she fell asleep. In the early hours of the morning, the bed shifted and Willow opened her tired eyes. Loki was facing her, eyes on her. She turned and looked at the clock at her bedside table. It was three in the morning. When she looked back at Loki, he was still watching her.

"It's early in the morning. What in the hell were you doing?" Willow inquired in a tired voice.

"Nothing that concerns you," Loki replied and Willow narrowed her eyes. She pulled the pillow from under Loki's head and put it on his face.

"I want to sleep," Willow stated and rolled over to her other side. Loki pulled her away from the side of the bed and she groaned in protest. Her back was against Loki's chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Willow woke the next morning and found the blinds open. She had put a pile of clothes on the dresser last night in preparation to leave for Stark Tower. As Willow climbed out of bed, pushing the sheets at the end of the bed, Loki entered the room. He was ready to leave.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to go," Willow said and wandered into the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Loki waited for Willow and when she exited the bathroom, she was fully awake and ready to leave. Grabbing her things, she led the way to the car she was going to drive to Stark Tower.

On the drive, Willow put some music on, but turned it down so it was mainly in the background. Loki was looking out the window and Willow kept her eyes on the road.

"What did you tell Ethan to do while we're at Stark's Tower?" Willow inquired, glancing over at him.

"I instructed that he do whatever he wished," Loki said, meeting Willow's gaze. She nodded and then turned her gaze back to the road.

It was silent for a few moments.

"When you asked if I would give my life for Thor, what was the purpose of the question?" Loki wondered and Willow bit her lip, hoping to figure out what she wanted to say.

"It was nothing," Willow said, but Loki didn't believe her.

"If it meant protecting both you and Thor, I would gladly give my life," Loki said seriously.

"I had a dream when Clint drove me to Stark Tower. Thanos killed both you and Steve. Thor promised you that he'd protect me," Willow recalled, her eyes on the road.

"Ragnar was not there?" Loki wondered.

"No, I didn't see him," Willow answered, giving Loki a quick look.

"You could not possibly have visions," Loki said suddenly.

"That's sort of obvious after everything that's happened," Willow pointed out with a slight smile.

**Oh Ethan and Mimi, they're so devious haha but Willow's not putting up with their crap. I hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up as soon as my writer's block will allow. I assure you I have no intention of abandoning this fic! By the way, I am thinking about doing a sequel for Head Over Heels (if you've read it on my profile)...but it's going to be about the kids falling into the Hobbit. Obviously I can't write it until I go see the movie, so it'll be a bit, but that's in developement currently. **


End file.
